A story for you
by gooddame
Summary: Just a collection of short stories I plan on putting together. All Klaroline and set in different places and universes. Any requests let me know.
1. She Teased Him

"I can't get her out of my head." Klaus admitted disgruntled his fingers rubbing his lower lip line before dipping his tongue out to trail across it. He groaned watching Caroline from across the bar smiling at something Rebekah was saying.

"She-She said my name," he tried to ignore his friends smirk when he spotted it out of the corner of his eye, "used it against me Stefan." He muttered accusingly. "Teased me with it." Klaus slung back the rest of his drink before his oldest friend could slide him another from behind the bar.

Stefan choked on his own drink at Klaus' word usage feeling the liquid burn in his throat, "Which? Klaus?" He croaked confused a hand at his throat as he tried to figure out what happy-go-lucky Caroline Forbes could say to make Klaus act out in such a way.

Klaus looked over at his friend eyes wide before turning his attention back across the bar to Caroline. Caroline who was no longer with his younger sister but with a man who had the audacity to touch her arm. Stefan took a moment to look down at Klaus' tightened grip as he enclosed his glass.

"No," he grunted as he peeled his eyes from her to look at Stefan, "Nik." He revealed, "I don't know why I introduced myself with it." He knit his eyebrows his eyes revealing his bewilderment. "She spoke with those perfect bow lips that upturned into a wicked smile."

Klaus spoke enthralled in memories and fantasies of the blonde, "I don't know why I did it but I don't regret it." Stefan's eyebrows met befuddled as Klaus pointed at him glass in hand. I don't." Both men turn their heads as Caroline's whimsical laughter filled the bar.

He continued his seething glare on the man who made her light up in such a way knowing absolutely hating that it wasn't him standing with her. "Still it's been months and I can't help but think of her." Klaus sat back down on his stool defeated.

"I've tried taking other women into my my bed," he half whined disgruntled. "And I can't finish unless I picture her." His shoulders slumped as he swiveled around in his chair.

"Dude, gross." Stefan said disgusted with the image that popped into his mind of Klaus and of Caroline no less whom he thought of as a kid sister.

Klaus chuckled darkly, "I can't help it." Klaus said his dilemma weighing heavily on his shoulders.

Stefan snorted awkwardly as Caroline began walking towards them both he hid his mouth behind his glass as he murmured to Klaus, "You've got it bad," before he swallowed his drink whole.

"Hi guys." She said before moving to order in between them talking to the bartender, "Two beers please. And two of whatever Stef and Nik here are drinking." She spoke to the bartender but she winked at Klaus. "Thanks." Caroline said taking her beers and walking away.

Klaus sighed taking a sip of his drink only moving his hand off of the glass to punch Stefan in the arm when he broke out in a wide grin whispering, "So bad." Stefan looked pleased even as he rubbed his sore arm, "For the record. She likes you too."


	2. Queen

"Klaus can I borrow your phone," she asked hating that she was asking him for a favor even one as small as this one but she had to call her best friend who was now holding her cell hostage.

"Elena took mine," Caroline grumbled taking his phone from his desk scrolling through his contacts before he could answer. She went up and down looking for her name in the 'C' column but nothing turned up.

"Klaus," she said looking up at him as he stepped in closer to her walking around the desk to face her directly. "I'm not on your contacts," she said mildly offended.

Klaus smirked, "Yes you are," he responded asking her to show him the phone screen before using his finger to show her where she was listed past the letter 'C' down to 'Q'. "You're under Queen." he supplied.

She rolled her eyes taking the phone from his grasp to press dial turning around to face the door before her smile could completely creep onto her face revealing her joy.


	3. One Horse For Two

**For Hellzz-on-Earth**

* * *

><p>"Look just because I was coerced into this doesn't mean I'm getting on that." Caroline said crossing her arms like a petulant child. Her eyes seared through his, the look of disdain evident as she looked from him to the guiltless horse.<p>

The horse sensed her enmity huffing before one of his legs moved forward to approach her, his eyes as narrowed towards her as hers had been towards Klaus moments ago. Caroline took a step back hearing Klaus chuckling beside her.

Shifting her eyes she spotted his hands tightening on the reigns drawing the horse's attention away from her, "You agreed," Klaus' tone underlining the '_Agreed_' part for her. As he patted the horse's head he said, "The horse was part of the deal."

Klaus looked back at her as she felt her face form a frown reminding herself she was not happy or excited about this. That she hated Klaus almost as much as his horse hated her but nothing seemed to stop her racing heart when he looked at her like that.

"But," she stuttered interrupting him in a last ditch effort making Klaus' all knowing smirk come out to visit as he began to shake his head. He gave a motion she didn't quite catch to the horse that stood still as he shifted to face her.

"Not two horses." Two of his fingers came up showing her, "Just One." One came down in demonstration. "You and me," he smiled using the final finger to point at her and then himself as he stepped into her personal space placing his pointer finger under her chin to make her look at him.

As if she could look away she thought he strode around her as if sizing her up her breath caught as he strode once more in front of her. Caroline got her nervous thoughts under control just as the tip of his boots met the tip of hers making her back straighten to give herself just that bit of room.

Klaus watched her amused that she would puff up her chest a clear sign of strength of character, one of the many things he loved about her. "Seriously though?" she asked with the cutest look of disappointment on her face that made his arms reach out to her.

He caught himself moving his hands out instead to plant themselves firmly on her tantalizing hips wishing it was an action of familiarity. "Yup," was all he could trust himself to say just glad he could form some sort of response as he shifted his weight to lift her.

Caroline yelped when she felt Klaus calloused hands sneak their way to her waist shivering as she thought of his fingerprints marking her. She didn't have time to think of something to say before he was hoisting her up above his head except, "Klaus!"

Her hands barely had a chance to hit his chest before Klaus registered the pain she ignited in his shoulders by digging her nails in as he gently placed her on the horse saddle. "Argh," he cried lowly as he moved to climb up behind her, "Relax Love," he said soothingly into the crook of her neck.

"I hate you," she hissed rather confidently as she rubbed her hands on her thighs in panicky frustration hating the tingles her neck got as his lips spoke against her skin. She felt him move in closer preparing to say something else, probably something lofty and honest that she wouldn't have a good response to.

Klaus licked his lips before he moved his mouth passed her neck to her ear his fingers gliding the hair acting as a barrier to her skin away so that she could hear his words as he murmured them to her. "If you keep repeating that your nose might grow."

With that he kissed her cheek making Caroline's half-hearted scoff turn into a squeal as he instructed his horse to move forward making her hands clutch onto the muscular arm that had snaked around her waist at some point during their interaction holding her tightly in place.

It took no more than a few minutes for Caroline's head to settle into the fact that she was fine with the horse in between her thighs. The fact that her heart was racing had no reason to do with the black stallion and more with the fact that her best friend's brother had his arms wrapped around her in safety.

That's what she told herself anyways and kept repeating until she was quietly mumbling it to herself making Klaus ask what she was going on about sparking embarrassment in the pit of her stomach rattling the butterflies sitting there as well as he smiled at her.

"Admit it," he said locking her eyes with his as he slowed down his horse hoping she wasn't planning on going anywhere when Clyde stopped completely. His words made her eyebrows meet in confusion, "You're having a good time." He almost beamed it seemed, "I won't say I told you so. But I did."

Caroline bit her lip in an attempt to fight the smile emerging on her lips looking away from him towards the field of wild flowers in front of them. She inherited the land when her father died but had never come down until now with the entire Mikealson brood. A mistake she was now paying for.

Rebekah had coaxed her into walking the land earlier in the week but it seemed all the more lovely with Klaus here. She let out a breath, "I will not." Caroline declared as his horse stopped by the water basin her grandfather had built.

She shook her head in insistence as she unlatched herself from his hold, "You know," she said as she threw her right leg over the side to hop down, "Where did you even learn how to ride? You're a city kid just like-" the word "_Me_" was stuck in her throat at the last second.

Caroline slipped losing her footing the unsettling feeling taking over her whole body just as Klaus' hand reach out to try and catch her before she fall too hard. "I've got you." Klaus exclaimed as they caught each other's forearms in the process of Caroline falling on her back.

Klaus felt his own secure position failing him as she slipped further to the ground landing with a loud thud that made him wince before he fell on top of her. Caroline threw her head back to the ground shaking her head to free her face of her cascading hair as he looked down at her. "Yeah you do." she confessed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thanks to all who are reading, following and favoring! <strong>_

_**Any prompts are welcome.**_


	4. Just One Dance

**For Klaroline-lovegames**

* * *

><p>"I don't want to go Bekah," Klaus said determined to get his point across even as his little fixed his tie smiling like the good girl she was when she got her way. His face softened glad he had at least made her night.<p>

Rebekah nodded sympathetically, "I know but you'll go anyways," she pouted for a moment before her chin jutted up, "Because you're going," she responded shortly patting his shoulders with encouragement.

Klaus cleared his throat a determined tone revealed itself as he said, "But," thinking of how he could word it any differently so she would change her mind about going. "Let's just be clear," he started as the foyers entrance was blocked by another person.

"I know," his friend laughed as he shut the front door, "You don't want to go, we've got it man," Stefan said as he strode in his suit jacket behind his shoulder held by his left hand as Rebekah walked over to him kissing his cheek.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to go," Caroline said with a finality that fell on deaf ears as her new friend Elena ignored her for the thousandth time since the idea of going to the singles awareness ball had planted it's evil seed in Elena's brain about going. "I won't even know anyone there."<p>

Elena huffed dropping the dresses she had in her hands on Caroline's bed, "What better way to meet people than a dance then?" she reasoned tossing Caroline a metallic dress Caroline let fall to the floor as she scrunched her nose in dislike.

* * *

><p>Klaus stalked outside of his home purposely forgetting his coat in protest no matter how cold the weather, "Fine," he said sure he couldn't change his sister's mind now. "I'm going but I'm not…"<p>

"Happy about it we've got it Niklaus now get in the damn car," His sister cried in aggravation annoyed with the condition Mikeal had given for her to even be able to go to this dance in the first place. She rolled her eyes at the memory of Mikeal even suggesting Nik go as a chaperone.

"Let's just go," he muttered climbing in the back of Stefan's car so Bekah could ride in the front with him he avoided his sister's deviant glare as he loosened his tie and rolled up his dress shirt sleeves. He found a pen on the floor of Stefan's car and began the outlines of a new creation he had thought up on his arm.

* * *

><p>"Please, please, please!" Elena pleaded dramatically dropping to her knees and hugging Caroline's waist making the blonde laugh at her antics.<p>

She huffed knowing sooner or later she would giving in anyway considering Elena was her only real friend at the moment. "Fine, I'll go but I'm not," Caroline said caving as Elena stood up squeezing her friend tightly in thanks.

She let Caroline go throwing her hands up, "I know, I know not happy about it but come on it's a dance for the whole school." Elena insisted as she tried to make her shy friend feel better. She walked over to the bed plucking a dress from the pile. "Wear this."

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous," Klaus muttered as Rebekah squealed in delight at the entrance where the cheap lights glistened in the dark night. They walked quickly into the gymnasium, the walls littered with red décor and broken paper hearts scattered the floor beneath them.<p>

"Of course you are," Rebekah supplied half interested now that she had gotten her way, "Stefan and I are going to dance. You find us a table." She suggested as she shoved her bag and his friend's jacket into his arms.

"Fine," he responded storming off in a different direction before realizing his hollow victory as he was still stuck at a high school dance he vowed in all his four years of education in this one pony town never to come to.

* * *

><p>"We're here!" Elena squealed in excitement making Caroline roll her eyes in the dark happy her friend couldn't see her clear annoyance at being in a dress on such a cold night.<p>

She had moved her only a few weeks ago to finish of the last quarter of her senior semester a move that still upset her to no end. Her mother was appointed the new town sheriff here which made her a no fly zone to well anyone.

As they approached the entrance filled with heavily decorated red and white lights she scoffed the word '_Ridiculous._' Circling her mind as Elena tugged on her hand to enter faster. "Oh look there's Stefan!" Caroline heard her friend say.

"I'm gonna get a drink," she said glibly as she stepped away from Elena's excitement bubble rubbing her temples absolutely determined to have an awful night.

* * *

><p>Klaus watched as his friend and his sister danced to a slow song rather annoyed that after all his insistence he was stuck at this blasted party anyway. Looking up as if to distract himself his eye caught something that made him smile.<p>

A pretty thing who seemed about as miserable as him to be here as she entered he found himself standing up before his mind could register it. He swallowed his mouth dry as he shook himself from the view of the beautiful dove in the blue dress her hair flowing down at her sides.

"I need a drink," he muttered to himself as he began towards the punch bowl praying for it to be spiked already.

* * *

><p>Caroline's body ran straight into someone's hard back making her look up from her silver shoes to look at a boy she had never seen before. "Sorry," she muttered annoyed at herself more than the odd look on his handsome face.<p>

"Right," he replied before he handed her his glass, "Okay. Uh, bye." She thought she heard him say over the music before he stumbled away.

"What did you do to Klaus Mikealson," Elena asked as she snuck up on her friend who had the same bewildered look on her face from his escape.

"I have no idea," she responded looking around to see where he might have trailed off to without a clue as to which direction he went thanks to Elena's distraction. "You said that's Klaus?" She had heard that name before in her art class she had seen his work and thought he was completely gifted.

"Yeah," her friend confirmed, "Hot too huh?" Elena goaded as she nudged her glad to see a smile forming on her friends face, "He's single but I wouldn't get my hopes up too high." Caroline arched her eyebrows failing to look like she was uninterested, "He doesn't really date. Loner types you know."

Caroline tried not to narrow her eyes at the knowing look Elena had passed onto her, "I'm perfectly content to draw all day or have my nose buried in a book you know," the blonde responded.

"I know but sometimes isn't it nice to go out and have your life relate to an exciting book you just read?" Elena asked placing the cup that was formerly in Caroline's hand on the table before she could take a sip and spinning them both.

* * *

><p>"What the bloody hell just happened?" Klaus asked himself as he paced back and forth the floor of the boy's restroom scratching his scruff. He stopped to look in the mirror as if the answer might be written on his face if he examined it closely enough.<p>

"About time," Stefan said making his presence know as he stepped into the bathroom, "I thought you were going to make a hole in the floor." He saw Klaus' unamused look through the mirror as he approached him.

"You should have asked her to dance," he said having witnessed how the new girl had put Klaus through the ringer just then. "She was pretty cute." He added fishing for what Klaus was thinking.

"She looks like she was carved to perfection," Klaus said promptly shutting his mouth in irritation, he shouldn't have said that. What's worse is he shouldn't have felt it was true. But he liked this creature.

"She's Caroline Forbes," Stefan said patting his back Klaus looked at him incredulously, "Well you have her name now go do something about it." His friend said spelling it out for him.

"I don't think I can do that," Klaus responded heading for the door his body already racing to her even as his mind rejected the idea.

"Come on your Klaus Mikealson," Stefan said trying to talk him up knowing his friend wasn't always as confident as he let on a fact that neither men would ever let slip. "It's just a dance."

* * *

><p>Caroline ended her imploring search of the room with her eyes settling herself on one of the chairs in the back corner of the room that wasn't heavily populated. Elena had ditched her to dance with Matt her ex-boyfriend who was still so clearly in love with her.<p>

She licked her lips looking up at the DJ when the music suddenly stopped, "Caroline? Caroline Forbes?" her name was said by the same guy as before. "Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Oh My G-O-S-H! Caroline!" Elena practically squealed running towards her now standing friend, "Go," she implored her blonde friend.

Like a deer caught in head-lights she looked back at Elena who nodded her head excitedly before shoving her to the middle of the now empty dance floor. "Uh hi," she said waving at him.

"Is that a yes?" he asked smiling his dimples making her melt as she nodded her head making him jump down from the stage before swaggering towards her. "Not exactly what I had in mind." he heard Stefan call after him but he ignored it.

"Hello," he said taking her hands in his before placing them on his shoulders and wrapping his arms around her waist as another slow song started. "I'm Klaus by the way."

"Yeah, I know," Caroline responded blushing as she looked away from his lit up blue eyes, "I like your art displays in Mr. Saltzman's class." She complimented him.

"Thanks," he responded shyly, "I like you." he looked down feeling himself reddening as they swayed to the slow beats of the song. Before Klaus knew it he was pressed gently into her body as more couples joined them on the floor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I have no idea how this took on a life of its own.<strong>_

_**Hopefully it's what you wanted. **_

_**Sorry about the abrupt end. :))**_


	5. It's A Date

Caroline's pace picked up as the light drizzle turned into pouring rain as she turned the corner by a large oak tree in the west end of the park she usually cut through on her way home from work the thought of burying herself in her blankets made her grin. Her hair covered her face making her tuck her curls behind her ears before reaching into her black leather bag for her umbrella only to realize she had left it on her desk at work.

"Fantastic," she muttered to herself the image of her yellow umbrella just sitting on her desk useless popping into her brain sighing she began her trek further down the paved brick pathway determined to get out of her wet clothes and into something warmer. Caroline decided to make the best out of the situation she tucked her hands into her coat before looking up at the dark gray sky drops of water hitting her rosed cheeks.

She span around once remembering what it was like to be excited in the rain feeling the drops fall to her face and watching them drip from her fingertips she was enthralled with the water as she walked steadily towards the end of the park spinning one last time just as a gust of wind took over taking her scarf along with it.

Caroline watched it fly into the busy street as she waited for he cars to pass so she could chase after it. Her outlook was dim as the light finally turned red and she was able to cross the street, "Is this yours," she heard a voice with a thick accent behind her ask as she looked around in the bushes. Caroline turned around prepared for anything at least that was when before she laid her eyes on him.

"You see it's very lovely," he smiled making her realize he had the best dimples she had ever seen. "Like the owner I would presume." He said his words with great care making sure to enunciate each and every single one making her swallow deeply before she could reply.

"Yes," she said fixing her posture, this man was a stranger just like anyone else on the sidewalk passing them by right now. "It was a gift." she told him unsure of why she hadn't asked for it back just yet. Caroline felt confident a smile gracing her features feeling him were drawing her in somehow.

"From a lover?" he asked with an inquisitive brow, "Or a friend," he wasn't looking at her but at his hands were the fabric still lay the ends blowing in the wind as she realized the rain had stopped its steady plowing through the city. His fingers ran over the fabric his eyes studying it fully hoping it would answer his question since she had chosen silence as her reply.

Caroline's hand reached out to take it from him only to have him retract it from her grasp holding it up over their heads a smile on his face teasing her as she reached up to try making a grab for it. His other hand shot up switching from left to right as she jumped up chasing it in the air only to have it slip from her grasp.

He kept grinning a thing that became infectious to her as she kept on trying for it not even angry he was messing with her anymore. Caroline stopped moving giving in for the moment feeling the heat rise in her face at the way he was looking at her, the heat in his eyes made her bite her lower lip, "Who are you?" she asked out of breath and cold.

He seemed satisfied at finally gaining her full attention dropping his hands down to his front as he handed her the rebellious scarf that brought them to this place. The blonde man smiled as she took it from him ignoring the funny feelings he was stirring deep inside of her as her fingers sparked from his delicate touch she noticed he was looking up at her with half hooded eyes.

Caroline could write pages on how divine his eyelashes looked, his perfectly curved pink lips and carved to perfection cheeks, shoulders, overall. He chuckled once before responding, "I'm your last love." He said with confidence before bowing his head as in introduction and taking a step closer his eyes asking permission in helping her wrap the scarf back around her neck.

He nodded as she did before his hands slid over her coat sleeves and to her neck where her own hands were fixing her hair into a bun. "I intend to be anyways." Caroline barely managed to hold back her snort as she turned away looking at the passing cars for a moment before facing him again.

"You sound really confident about that..." she muttered almost sardonically her quick mouth getting the best of her before she remembered she didn't know his name she rotated her head silently asking what it was. He seemed rather unfazed as he finished with her scarf dropping his hands down at his sides before they fell behind his back.

Inclining his head he introduced himself, "Niklaus, Nik or Klaus Mikaelson," he told her as he took a small step backwards placing a hand at her side to move her away from the middle of the sidewalk so a couple could pass. "Whichever my queen prefers." his hand slipped down taking her hand in his before he pressed a kiss into her palm then releasing it so that she could choose to pull away or stay.

Caroline took another step backwards distancing herself from the beautiful stranger she would likely never meet again, "Well I'm late so I have to go," she said looking at her wrist where her watch usually was only to find she didn't have that either. Cursing to herself she looked up to an amused look on his face. "It's not funny, Mikealson" she said upset she had been so horribly caught in her lie.

She began to turn away when he spoke again, "The only thing you could be late for is our date with destiny," she huffed trying to look annoyed at him something she was internally struggling with considering he seemed to fascinate her, turning back to face him as she fixed him with a serious glare.

"I make my own destiny." she then turned again walking away as fast as her legs could take her hearing his steady march right behind her heels she gripped her bag as she was met with the end of the sidewalk realizing she was going the wrong way in an effort to getaway from him.

She turned around again fully facing him, "So do I," he simply said making her scrunch her nose in confusion, "I make my own destiny and I've decided its with you." his words stunned her. It was a prank or a set up or something because no one said that in real life at least not to her or about her for that matter.

She felt her mouth hang open before she responded, "When could you have had time to decide that?" she shouted at him as she shoved him back almost into the street just as a taxi whizzed by them.

Klaus laughed at the horror-stricken look in her eyes, "Right now," his hand reached out gripping her shoulders, "This moment."

Caroline fought the urge to shove him again if only barely by digging her nails into her palms, "You don't even know me." she exclaimed feeling tired of this odd and new way of flirting she wasn't at all familiar with.

"The same could be said for you about me," Klaus responded in kind removing his hands from her shoulders and waving them in the air, "You could be a murderer for all I know." He laughed almost giddily.

"Drawing me in, entrancing me with that beam of light from deep down inside of you." He said describing how he viewed her after spotting her from across the street spinning like a child filled with joy. Making him smile for the first time on this trying day. "I could be in serious danger intertwining my life with yours. Merely an innocent victim." he pursed his lips as she seemed to calm down.

"You're insane," she shouted unable to stop her outburst or her finger from digging into his surprisingly hard chest making her wonder what else was as that hard on him but that was neither here not there.

"So call it momentary insanity but do stay here with me," he replied just as quickly cutting her off guard once again. "Because it won't be going away."

Caroline ran a frantic hand through her hair, "You don't even know my name." she smiled giving him hope even when she thought there might not be any.

"So talk to me." Klaus said his smile returning, "Tell me your name," he coaxed her his eyes daring, "Get to know me and then we will no longer be strangers." he took a step closer feeling her calm as she slung her shoulders down relaxing.

She stuck out her hand only to have him taking it in his larger one again her eyes fixated on his larger fingers before she met his eyes directly, "Caroline, Caroline is my name." She gave him a small smile before she tugged for him to release her hand.

He smirked at her unwillingness to share something as basic as her name with him, "No last name then?" Only to have her adorably shake her head at him her curls catching in the wind. Her hand ran over the buttons on his coat before disappear as she spoke distracting him.

"That you have to work for," she replied gaining in her own confidence pointing a finger directly at him as she gave him her best smile.

It was Klaus' turn to be stunned, "I gave you mine," he protested stepping forward as she stepped back making their walk seem almost like a dance.

Caroline laughed throwing her head back, "I didn't ask you to." she pointed out as the light turned red once more granting her access to the middle of the street so she may make her escape.

Klaus hesitated as she walked into the street. "Fair point but I guess that's what our next date is for." he shouted after her as the light turned green once again not giving him a chance to chase her as he was stuck in the middle of the street.

"Next time," Caroline shouted back turning her head to smile and wave before pointing at him and then her right pocket, "Our next date should have a table!"

Klaus watched her go tucking his hand into his own pocket realizing the minx had tucked her number into his pocket at some point, "Goodbye lovely Caroline." he said to himself as he took out the business card with the name Caroline Forbes right in the middle.

He pressed the end of the card to his lips as he felt the rain begin to pour around him once more. "For now." Suddenly even with the gray sky above him there was sunshine in his heart.


	6. I Admit It

Caroline began tucking her pants into her boots as she heard Klaus turn on the shower the thought of him naked in their made her bite her lip so hard she thought she tasted blood. Her cheeks flushed when she thought about how they had spent their night wrapped up in each others arms after years of verbally abusing one another out of sheer amusement.

It had been going on for weeks, maybe months or years it seemed Klaus and her were together long before they were physically together and only when she thought about it too deeply did it scare her. "Join me," he called once more before she shook her head telling him she had to go.

There was the another problem, Rebekah had no clue her friend and her brother had turned over a new leaf going from at each others throats to something a lot more fulfilling. She tugged on her shirt before walking into the steamy bathroom to give Klaus one last lingering kiss before she left him for the day.

"Stay," he said his eyes breaking down any defense she had as his arms pulled her into his warm wet body making her shiver as he kissed her lips giving her a taste of what she was missing. "I can't, you know that." she said trying pull away.

Trying to make herself remember that this was Klaus and as much as it sounded like he wanted her to stay her, no matter how many times he asked he would never ask her to stay forever. They were what they were. She was a girl who lived for relationships but was wrapped up in him and he was well he just wouldn't keep her around forever.

"Bye," she mumbled giving him one last kiss and pulling out of his embrace her front slightly wet from the shower she walked out of the bathroom shutting the door and taking her leather jacket from the floor where he had dropped it last night in their haste.

* * *

><p>Carline shut the front door behind her smiling widely as she thought about her night with him. She was certain he didn't even know what they were doing together. She was a relationship kind of girl and Klaus never did repeat shows at least not as long as she had known him. Yet almost every night they ended up wrapped up in each others embrace until dawn came when Caroline would inevitably leave.<p>

She would say it was because she couldn't be late for work but her heart always said something else. "What are you doing here?" the question stopped Caroline in her tracks wincing as she turned around.

"Rebekah," she said in greeting. Caroline could only imagine what she looked like to the female Mikealson before her looking prim and pristine in her white suit. Klaus had a bit of a thing for mussing her hair up and making her lips pink and swollen from his attentions.

"Answer the question Caroline," Rebekah admonished crossing her arms as she gave Caroline a hard look, "Did you just come from Nik's apartment?"Caroline nodded her head relenting as she thought about how this could be it. This could be the end of her friendship with Rebekah along with whatever she had going on with the man who was most likely still in the shower a few feet away.

"Is it serious then?" Rebekah couldn't keep a straight face long after that knowing her brother well, it was absurd. "You know it means nothing to him." Caroline reached out pulling her a side before saying, "You think I don't know that Bekah?" she asked in a low tone hoping Klaus hadn't heard anything his sister had said.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Rebekah hadn't finished the question before her eyes widened a fraction of an inch and long before Caroline could retort to anything. "I can't believe you could even be involved in something like this!" she cried her hand nearly taking a swipe at Caroline's face.

"I know! Okay?" Caroline said in a hurried hushed tone, " We've spent years hating each other But when we're together." Caroline's voice broke, "And he kisses me Bekah," she sniffled as she felt herself closer to tears, "Something happens deep down. And I love him and this is the first time I can even admit it to myself."

"And I'm saying it to you of all people!" her voice grew as she felt the weight of her words flow through her, "I have to go." she cried as she turned running towards the elevator before anything else could be said.

* * *

><p>"Bloody Hell Rebekah!" Klaus' voice cut through the hallway shocking his little sister. "She was supposed to admit that to me!" he cried his eyes looked positively murderous as he exited his apartment. "I have to find her." he said worriedly his tone still filled with a little bit of an edge, 'You should steer clear from me until I fix this."<p>

Klaus walked back into his apartment to grab his phone, keys, and wallet before storming back out. "Nik, I'm sorry." Klaus turned his face to his sister as the elevator door slid open, "If she doesn't forgive this you will be." with these words he was gone from her sight leaving her breathless at the realization that yes Caroline loved him but Klaus loved her in return.

* * *

><p>"Answer the phone Caroline," Klaus groaned at her voice mail once again as he slumped admitting defeat he slid down the door he had been knocking on for ages waiting for something to happen. She had to come home eventually he told himself. She couldn't run from him forever, not from him.<p>

Not when, Klaus was stopped in his thoughts when he he heard her small familiar steps moving towards him making him look up. "Hi," Caroline said in a small voice stopping a few feet away when she spotted the man she had been trying to avoid for most of the day. A few hours at most but still he wasn't supposed to be here when she got home.

The level of awkwardness escalated as they stared at one another. Klaus was on the floor still, his eyes surveying her as if he was evaluating the situation, her mood. Speculating. Making sure she wasn't out of sorts, "Where were you?" he asked his voice was thick with an unnamed emotion as he moved to stand back up.

Caroline moved back to give him space as she shifted the paper bags in her arms, "I needed ice cream." she informed him as he took a cautious step closer helping her with one bag. "I can see that," he said peeking inside at the five pints of Ben and Jerry's staring back at him, "Did you leave any at the store?" he asked in jest a smirk on his face as he looked back up at her with his puppy eyes.

Caroline felt his smirk alleviate some of her worry, "Yes," she replied as she pulled her keys from her front pocket. "I mean, I'm sure they had some in the back." She shifted around him unlocking her door so they could both walk in.

"We should talk," Klaus said his back to her as he began to unpack her ice cream, "Because I love you and I'm glad you love me too." Caroline was frozen hearing him speak, "Actually glad is a bit of an understatement but then so would be over the moon. In fact it's pretty convenient that you're here because I'd like to show you how much."

Klaus came closer pulling her to him before he lifted her onto the counter, "But the ice cream!" Caroline protested before he crushed his lips to hers, "If it's that important to you," Klaus mumbled in between kisses "We'll take it to the bedroom with us."


	7. My Love

**For Klaroline-lovegames  
><strong>

* * *

><p>You're the first face that I see<br>And the last thing I think about  
>You're the reason that I'm alive<br>You're what I can't live without  
>You're what I can't live without<p>

**_"Because Caroline my heart's made a silent vow to love you until the end of my days thus killing me slowly," Klaus said standing in her doorway, "It doesn't seem to bother you that I can't die. That I just live in agony waiting for you to come to me." Klaus sighed watching a frown form over her beautiful face before he turned around making his way outside._**

_**"Klaus! Wait," Caroline called chasing after him into the dark starry night, "Will you just wait one minute while I put my thoughts together and just tell you how I feel." She let out a breath frustrated as she brushed her hair aside to be able to look at him directly. "There's so much that I'm trying to figure out. You're you and that's not going to change," Klaus frowned at her words walking passed her yet again, "Nor would I want any part of you to change because it's you. All of you that I care for and miss and Yeah maybe even love."** _

You never give up  
>When I'm falling apart<br>Your arms are always open wide  
>And you're quick to forgive<br>When I make a mistake  
>You love me in the blink of an eye<p>

_**Klaus stopped turning around to face her again as they slowly made their way down the walkway of her childhood home, "But I'm still needed here. I don't want to leave because I'm comfortable here and I'm terrified that you might not love me if you really stuck with me forever. Because You care so much about me even when I mess up or screw you over or pick Tyler over you. Which isn't happening again I promise. But there are feelings I can't control when I'm around you. **_

_**"Feelings I don't want to control ever again and it's hard fr me to be here like this stuck in between you and them." Caroline almost shouted as he walked back to her.**_

_**"I'm not asking you to choose," Klaus interjected.**_

I don't deserve your love  
>But you give it to me anyway<br>Can't get enough  
>You're everything I need<br>And when I walk away  
>You take off running and come right after me<br>It's what you do  
>And I don't deserve you<p>

**_"I know!" Caroline sighed frustrated that he was doing everything right, "It's them, it's me. I'm the one that's always afraid of what I feel for you." Caroline said as she placed her hand in his smiling when his head snapped up. "I just don't want you to go." she whispered as he wrapped his free arm around her waist. "Just stay for a bit."_**

**_"As long as you want me to," Klaus murmured against her parted lips sucking in her breath before he pressed his lips to her. "My love." She sighed pressing against him snugly as he spoke. "My heart belongs to you anyways." his fingers ran over hers as the night air messed with the delicate curls covering her eyes from his view.  
><em>**

**_Caroline's hand came up to brush it behind her ear, "Klaus, I've never felt so much." she confessed liking the way his fingers played with hers, "I know you look at yourself and you think that you're the worst version of yourself." Klaus bit his lip making her eyes drift in that direction, "But you're perfect to me." Caroline looked lower towards their hands, "I like the way you hand fits in mine."_**

You're the light inside my eyes  
>You give me a reason to keep trying<br>You give me more than I could dream  
>And you bring me to my knees<br>You bring me to my knees

**_"I like that when I try to crawl out of your bed you pull me back just kiss me one last time," she told him her mouth forming a grin, "I like when I look up to speak you're already looking," her hand reached up to unzip his coat but she kept her eyes firmly on him, "I love that no matter what I do or say you're always on my side."_**

**_"You love," he said catching her change in words before her fingers pressed to his lips her mouth shushing him so she could speak yet again without his interruptions._**

**_"I love how much I fall in love with you when I see you smile or quirk you eyes at me when I get this crazy idea." she laughed watching his eyes almost fall out of his sockets, "I just love you." she said before she disappeared from his arms appearing a few feet away giggling when he growled._**

Your heart is gold and how am I the one  
>That you've chosen to love<br>I still can't believe that you're right next to me  
>After all that I've done<p>

**_"Get back here Love," he said as he took an intimidating step forward that only made her smile grow, "I don't think you want me to go over there," he told her playfully admonishing her as he took another slow step towards her. _**

**_"You can't tell a man you love him and run," he muttered before he flashed in front of the spot where she was only to find she had gone again he pointed his nose in the air in an act of flair before he found her scent rushing towards her he stopped when he found her. He took a small step behind her sneaking as quietly as he can before he caught her._**

**_"Run again," he whispered halfway through his threat in her ear as he kept his body away from hers hearing her gasp through the wind as she disappeared again Klaus sighed shaking his head thinking about Caroline. "That's the woman I love," he muttered._**

I don't deserve your love  
>But you give it to me anyway<br>Can't get enough  
>You're everything I need<br>And when I walk away  
>You take off running and come right after me<br>It's what you do  
>And I don't deserve you<p>

**_"You love me?" Caroline's stunned voice came from out of nowhere before she appeared in front of him looking like she had just received the shock of her life._**

**_"No," Klaus said, "You just run through my mind every day and night." he placed a hand on her cheek, "I just sketch you because I feel uninspired," his thumb traced her lower lip like a pencil would a sheet._**

**_"In case you hadn't noticed," Klaus told her, "I love you to death because you don't just keep me sane. You keep me alive," he murmured his words ghosting over her face delicately.  
><em>**

**_"You're immortal." Caroline pouted before he shushed her back._**

I don't deserve a chance like this  
>I don't deserve a love that gives me everything<br>You're everything I want

**_"I could and I plan to spend eternity staring intently into your eyes exploring quite intimately what goes on there especially while you lie on top of me in the mornings like you do." he kissed her temple as if reminiscing. "Because you mean more to me than anything and everyone." _**

**_She felt his lips press to hers for a moment before he said, "I love you Caroline." her lips parted her throat dry and her body humming with excitement, "I love you Klaus, don't forget it." she told him. "Don't ever forget it." _**

**_Klaus bowed his head before he pulled back hearing her finally say it was shock enough but it felt as if she had pounded her sentiments on to his heart as a reminder, "Well if you don't kiss me know I don't know what I'll do." He closed his eyes as he felt her lips tease his parting them to give him the softest of kisses before he tucked his hand into her hair placing more pressure against her lips making her push right back. "My love."_**

I don't deserve your love  
>But you give it to me anyway<br>Can't get enough  
>You're everything I need<br>And when I walk away  
>You take off running and come right after me<br>It's what you do  
>And I don't deserve you<br>And I don't deserve you


	8. High School What Ifs

She leaned in a bit hurriedly as her eyes fluttering closed, and kissed him.

Like, "full on the lips" kissed him.

She relished the feel of his lips on hers. The way the puffs of air from his nose brushed up against her cheeks, pink with the chilly Autumn air and… something else. The way he stood motionless - wait, that's not right. He wasn't moving, at all. His lips were cold against her own, now that she thought about it.

Oh my god, she was kissing him. Her lips were touching his and he was just standing there and now she's careening backwards, pushing her glasses further and further up her nose.

Her breath comes out in steamy wisps while she tries to decipher the subconscious action her body just committed. What in the world was she thinking? Kissing him?! He must think she's a crazy old bat. She wasn't facing him anymore, not able to bear the look he was probably giving her.

She sighed heavily, running her gloved hands through her hair. Him, of all the people in the world she could have kissed. She was just… her. But him, oh, he was smart and lovely and tapped his foot when he didn't know the answer but the teacher called on him anyway and his hair fell a certain was because of his abundance of curls but it was so utterly and perfectly and completely him.

Oh, god. She loved him.

Of course, after this profound revelation, she remembers that, hey, he's still standing behind her with that same dumbfounded look as when they separated.

She abruptly turned around and started speaking in a loud, bumbling voice, stuttering as she went. "Oh - oh my god, I am - That was so presumptuous and foolish, god, I'm so sorr-"

Her apology was swallowed up by his lips as he leaned in a bit hurriedly, his eyes fluttering closed, and he kissed her.


	9. I'll Win Part 1

**For Hellzz-on-Earth**

* * *

><p>Klaus strode into his living room livid at what had just occurred to his dismay he ran straight into his younger brother Kol who immediately noticed his brother's sour mood. A smirk grew on his young face a Klaus tried to make his way up the staircase that would lead him to his bedroom but he was unable to make it because Kol tackled him into the carpet.<p>

"So how'd it go?" Kol's voice rang in his ear casually as he shoved him off his brother rolling onto his side on the steps underneath them. He chuckled as Klaus made to stand up shoving him into the bannister, "Oh come on is that Forbes girl warring you down again?"

Klaus grunted as he stood up ignoring Kol's taunting his mind flashing back to an hour ago when he met the pretty blonde by the park. "I don't want to talk about it." He replied shortly walking up the rest of the stairs nursing his physical and mental wounds.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Shouldn't you be at home drawing with crayons?" he teased in the line right behind her his fingers grazing her wrist, his lips just up against her ear. He felt her stiffen as she heard his words realizing just who he was._

_"I bet you've been waiting days to say that". Caroline said not bothering to turn around as the line moved up, "How long did it take you to come up with it? Or did you ask Kol to help you out with your sarcastic wit?" the blonde wasn't the least bit phased by him in fact she seemed almost bored._

_The idea seemed to shake him, "Have you been sniffing paints Love," Klaus asked hoping to push her buttons, "You know Kol is a second rate replica of me." This time however he placed his hand on her wrist swirling her around to face him stepping into her space before she stepped back as the line moved again._

_Caroline shut her eyes taking in a deep breath before she could bring herself to speak, "Don't touch me," she said making him smirk before she rolled her eyes and turned around seemingly intent on ignoring him until she was next in line._

_"You didn't seem to mind it much before," he cooed into her ear a second time receiving an elbow to the ribs that made him drop his sketch ideas and forget how to breathe. "Uncalled for but fine." He said in between breaths. _

_His state was drawing attention from the people around him so he straightened up his posture, he didn't have to look in her face to know she was smiling. Klaus threw an uneasy smile around to anyone who had been looking as the line moved up causing Caroline to bend over and sign her name._

_He felt her hips against his as she pushed back to stand up after she was down flipping her hair over her shoulders. It was a sight that Klaus could only describe as beautiful. "Get ready to lose," she told him before making her way through the crowd._

* * *

><p>Klaus snapped back from his memory to see his brother standing next to him by his bedroom door, "So she's still hell bent on destroying you then?" Kol said fiddling with his fingers as Klaus walked into his room hoping that in shutting his door he could shut Kol and his feelings for her out.<p>

He went to slam his door but Kol's foot got in the way blocking the entryway, "Why don't you just tell her." It was the smartest and dumbest thing Kol could say that earned him a glare from his older brother making him back away towards the door. "Or don't. Stay here and paint her. Again." He huffed leaving.

Klaus threw his sketch book against the wall the papers in return flying out all images of the blonde whose spirit enraptured him. Visions of her wrapped up in his arms on this very bed that one night came to mind stimulating him, inspiring him, tiring him.

At a moment's notice he chucked away any other ideas he had for the contest they had entered turning to his muse for inspiration and as usual Caroline did not disappoint. The lines and contours of her face were soon perfectly aligned on the canvas before him as he began his entry work.

* * *

><p>Kat tugged on Caroline's arm pulling her away from the crowd sensing this was one of those moments right before the perfect Caroline Forbes would crack and her vulnerable self would appear. "Let's get you out of here." She muttered into her friend's ear walking them towards the parking lot.<p>

"Thanks," Caroline mumbled her hands trembling as she got into the passenger seat of her own car handing Kat her keys. Kat took them in her hand before shutting the door on Caroline momentarily shutting out the outside noise which she was grateful for before she heard the driver door open.

"Hey come on don't be sad," Kat chided nudging her favorite cousin, "You're going to win this at thingy and demolish what little ego you left him with." Caroline smiled at the notion of Klaus breaking down in tears on stage when she won. If she won, her mind was still blank on ideas.

"I have to figure out what I'm going to do first, Klaus and I always worked on these together before." She sighed annoyed with not only herself but the situation. Sleeping with her former best friend turned egotistical bastard did have a way of consuming a person.

"I don't know why you're so worried about him," Kat said as she cut off a driver turning right as fast as she could causing Caroline to jerk in her seat, "He's probably at home right now masturbating to the color of your eyes or some deep shit like that."

Caroline couldn't help it the image of Klaus doing that made her burst into laughter Kat joining her after she had pulled into their garage. "I'm not lying and you know it." The brunette said as she shut off the engine and exited the vehicle reminding Caroline that there was a world outside the safety of her car.

Still she remained in her seat apart from removing her seatbelt she was still her head turned to her right where she could see his house. His car was in the drive her eyes inevitably went to look at his window just to see if he might be there.

Disappointment hit at the pit of her stomach when she saw nothing but the black curtain he had placed there years ago at her suggestion. A part of her was upset when he finally put one up because she couldn't peer in anymore to watch him work.

She got out of the car shutting the door her mood depleting as she moved to the sidewalk the lead to the front of her house unaware that eyes were on her now just from that window. She looked up as Kat spoke, "You know you can hate a person and still think they're hot."

Kat unlocked the front door walking into their home leaving the door open for Caroline. "You can sleep with someone and not like them too." Caroline said in an effort to get Kat to stop whatever she was about to go on about.

* * *

><p><strong><em>FLASHBACK<em>**

_She fell asleep watching him work again her own canvas finished mere hours before as they worked together bouncing ideas off of one another. She felt him strange this particular night staring longer than he should have; his touch lingering and rather unnecessary in some instances._

_She licked her lips as he wiped his hands free of paint before moving to sit with her on his couch Klaus lifted her feet on to his lap rubbing one with his hands making a surprising moan escape her lips. He looked at her reddened face then a smile gracing his own lips before he moved to crawl on top of her._

_Shocked but pleased Caroline waited to see what Klaus would do considering her always teased her like this but in the end backed away out of respect for their friendship. She shut her eyes waiting for him to try something anything snuggling her face into his left hand which now lay palm down by her face._

_Caroline smiled half asleep as he kissed her left shoulder before licking his lips and pressing them to her neck right by where her pulse was giving away her thrilled state. She felt him smirk before she tasted his lips for the first time stealing her breath. "You've got paint all over yourself Love."_

* * *

><p>After years of flirting and heated looks she kissed him leading into the most wondrous of night filled with something Caroline knew he would hate to identify as love. Even as it happened she knew she was getting too close but she thought maybe this time he would be different. But he wasn't.<p>

He woke leaving her in his sheets disappearing for days after that his brother's said he'd left a note saying he needed to find himself. To sneak away from his family home in the wee hours of the morning so no one would find out about what happened.

He didn't return for months leaving Caroline to wonder if he was even alive, what she had done wrong even_. _Until she realized it wasn't her. Still it didn't change the fact that he had left her to deal with everything alone like their depleting partnership at the gallery leading to years of debt.

Their company was in the ruins now and with Caroline left to start over on her own their was only one thing she could do, enter the most competitive even of her life and go up against her former partner to win the ultimate prize. A chance to start over and a lot of money to do it with, now she just had to beat him.

Shaking her head of those thoughts she focused on Kat, "Klaus and I were friends, we had sex and then he decided he didn't want to have anything to do with me." Caroline said hating that it bothered her the way it did, almost a year and the wound was still fresh especially since it's only been two months since he got back.

"It's fine because I get it and him and me." She sighed tired. "I'm just gonna go get some work done," she said dismissing Kat as she went to the spare bedroom which was used as a studio for her work. "I just need to throw myself into my work. Get inspired." She told herself shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So this will be posted in sections because I over think and the contest hasn't happened yet!<strong>_

_**Thank you to all who continue to read and enjoy! :))**_


	10. I'll Win Part 2

For Hellzz-on-Earth

* * *

><p>Klaus spent days locked in his room reciting what he might say to her when he ran into her again maybe not so accidently like he tended to these days. He wiped sweat from his brow his head beginning to throb from how intensely he was working on this piece. He had to get it right and it seemed that nothing he did was working and the moment it was something distracted him.<p>

He took a step back taking in the image he had created he bit his lip tasting blood his thumb coming up to wipe it away as he thought on it harder. "It's still missing something," Caroline's voice said from somewhere inside of his head. "I know," he muttered to himself." Tossing his brush aside after wiping it down he decided on a walk soon there after pulling on his sweater.

* * *

><p>Reaching the front door he pulled on the knob opening the door gently so as not to wake Kol, he hadn't even realized that it had gotten dark. His tongue played with the edge of his lips as he walked down the sidewalk of his childhood home his eyes shooting to the light that was across the lawn. Caroline had the same idea as he did.<p>

As quietly as he could he shuffled to the nearest tree without being heard to let her go her own way undisturbed. He watched her move away from him at a slow place unaware that his eyes were on her. The slight sway of her hips a canvas could never capture and the cascading curls that ran down her back no waterfall could ever be related to.

His feet followed her as they always did walking steps behind her until she got to the town square where he called her by her name, "Caroline." She froze in place under the lamppost leading to the park they grew up playing in. "Wait," he called as she began a hasty pace away from him, "Just give me five minutes." He called after her his feet catching up to her meeting the back of Caroline's.

His hands came to her arms turning her around, "How did you find me?" she asked not moving an inch as he took a step backwards giving her space to breathe. "Twitter," he answered a saw a crack of a smile form on her face making it almost feel like before. Before he let himself wreck the friendship he had built with Caroline. "I just want to talk. Please," his voice taking a pleading tone as he pouted.

* * *

><p>"Five minutes," she mumbled unable to say no, "Sit," she said commanding him as she placed herself at the very edge of the black bench that looked as if it had been there forever. Klaus reflected her motions sitting across from her the same way the beating of their hearts pounding in their ears. She watched him squirm a tiny bit of amusement flared inside of her as she watched him try to formulate words.<p>

"The reason I left," Klaus said, "That is the reason that I told my brother to tell you what he did." Caroline tensed with every word he spoke, "Nevermind, I don't want to hear it." She said raising her hand to stop him from going any further as she moved to leave. He rushed her sitting closer his hand taking hers as his words bursts from his lips, "My father was dying. I was going to tell you that night I just never got to it."

"What," she said, Klaus looked desperate to keep her there and she wasn't sure if he was making it up or not but she had to run. "He contacted me, I was his only child. He was dying and he wanted to meet me." Klaus explained, "I was gone for so long because I was caring for him. Until the end." He said his words made her feel as if he was far away in his mind remembering as if it was happening now.

"You should have said something," Caroline told him, "You should have called." She told him hitting his arm hard, "I would have understood. Whatever it was you know that." She cried anger building, "If I couldn't go to you with something you'd have never let me hear the end of it." She stood then but she didn't leave she began walking back and forth in front of him.

"I know," he said agreeing with her, "I just I knew you would've wanted to stop your life and come with me." He said. She turned on him then, "You're damn right I would have," she exclaimed in the empty park. "I didn't want you to feel obligated." He reasoned with not only her but with himself.

"All that time while you were taking care of him, a man you never knew who was taking care of you," she asked shoving his shoulder. "You were," he whispered. She stopped moving, "I just thought of you, I dreamed of you and I didn't stop. I haven't stopped." He stood then placing his hands on her cheeks, "I'll never stop thinking, wanting, needing, loving you." He said before he pulled away.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" her cousin greeted her with a glass of wine in her hand, "Where were you?" Kat asked as she shut the front door to her home dropping her coat on the floor missing the coat rack completely. "Emotional hell," she deadpanned taking Kat's wine from her hand and drinking the entire glass. "I ran into Klaus." She said her mouth half attached to the glass still in her hand hiding from Kat's contempt.<p>

"Did you have sex with him?" she asked with an inquiring brow making Caroline gape at her, "No! I did not sleep with him you know except that one time." She responded a little annoyed Kat wasn't mad at her like she was at herself. "Few times," she mumbles thinking back to that night before remembering her audience, "We just talked. He spoke to me, like spoke with words not stares or glares or innuendos of any kind."

"He said he loved me," she mumbled making Kat screech, "Of course he does! Tell me everything!" she said excitedly gripping Caroline's shoulders tightly as if she hadn't been cursing his name the last eight months. Caroline tried to explain everything in an effort to get out of her hold. "He says his feelings never changed, that they grew and that the only reason he left was because his birth father was dying and he meant to tell me but it got to be too much."

"You have to go back and talk to him," Kat blurted shoving her back to the door as she opened it practically kicking Caroline out as the blonde tried clawing her way back inside unable to keep up with Kat's antics. "Knowing you there was a lot of shouting and not a lot of," Kat said letting go of the door and started simulating making out with herself making Caroline grimace.

"Eww Kat no," she said dismissing the idea as much as she wanted to go outside and yell at him some more, "It's just how dare he say he loves me after everything. Like seriously?" she says as she reached for Kat's wine bottle sipping directly from it. "He disappears and he leaves me with all this debt. And he says his father, and ugh!" she complains her mind racing the more she consumes her cousins wine.

"Oh that reminds me! You got mail, bills I'm sure." she remembered picking up the stack of envelops she left for Caroline earlier handing them to the expectant blonde who seemed to finally calm down for one reason or another. Maybe the bottle lodged in her hand. "Thanks," Caroline said using the opportunity to shut the door she picked and opened the first envelop.

She felt her stomach drop as she read the words before her barely registering Kat reading over her shoulder a curse words slipping from her lips before she moved away, "Wait," Caroline took a sip noting Kat's fast movement away from her, "This says my debt is paid." she quickly picked up her coat putting it on after re-reading the paper. "I'm going to kill him."

* * *

><p>Making a quick decision to go for it she looked over at Kat, "I have to talk to Klaus," she said dramatically storming out of her home forgetting to shut the door as she buttoned her coat flipping her hair to the right side as she marched across her yard into his. She felt her situation weigh heavily on her her insides dueling with indecision over what was taking place. "Klaus open this damn door," she shouted once she passed his porch.<p>

Klaus smiled as she moved passed him barely missing him as he strode back from the park."No need I'm right here," he said from behind her almost scaring her she placed a hand on her chest turning around to face him looking just as misunderstood as always, just as lovely as always. He didn't have time to think about that at the moment considering the look on her face, "Did you do this," she asked as waved the paper in his face as she asked.

Klaus took a deep breath, "Yes," she swore cursing his name, "It was my debt to pay," he simply said happy that his birth father at least could give him the opportunity to do this for her. The first he had heard of it was at the funeral, and his first thought after that was what he could do with his inheritance. He could fix what he broke, he could make things better at least financially for her. The rest of the work in rebuilding their relationship would be harder.

"You can't just do things like this," she muttered reaching for another reason to be angry with him, "You can't just come back," she said feeling her eyes brimming with tears. As she found herself wrapped in his safe embrace after months of being without him knowing that he wanted to comfort her, to have Caroline bring to him her worries or joys as she always had. She took a deep breath feeling her heart stop at his familiar scent feeling at home.

"Caroline I know it will never be the same again but I don't want us to go back to how we were," he said boldly as he pulled back to look her in the eyes loving the pink on her cheeks and her cold breath in the air touching his lips. "I don't want to be you friend. I want to kiss you here," his index finger touched her neck, "Here," his finger trailed to her collar bone then up her throat, "Here, and here." his finger ran over her lower lip.

"I really hate you sometimes," she half hissed half shouted at him taking advantage of her position to shove him again but this time closer in to the old white post holding up his porch then she kissed him, "I have to go." Caroline whispered as she patted his chest leaving her hands there as she spoke.

"Competition to win," he said making her nod her head as he pecked her lips once more before she disappeared into the dark.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry can't seem to finish this prompt. Next part is the last one.<p> 


	11. I'll Win Part 3

For Hellzz-on-Earth

* * *

><p><strong>Day of Competition Reveal and Judgement<strong>

Caroline tossed and turned the whole night her mind solely on one person and the fact that she would be three feet away from him all day, she touched her lips remembering how they felt against his last night. She smiled unable to help herself no matter how many shades of wrong it was to trust he wouldn't hurt her again, to trust herself with him.

She turned her head to her window her curtain left half open exposing her bedroom to the sunlight outside making her wish there was a way to turn it off so she could try and sleep a little bit longer. As her eyes focused she became alert to thee man smiling smugly in his own window watching her wake up, his arms crossed and his curls tussled.

Quickly after she registered it was Klaus ogling her in her nightie she rose pulling her sheets over her chest as she sat up mustering the dirtiest of looks to throw at him but it seemed to only make him smile wider. His happiness was infectious as she was sure he was aware because of a smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she gripped her sheets not daring to look away.

She felt her eyes starting to dry as they bore into his as much as she tried to fight it she couldn't hold out any longer so she did it, she blinked. In a moment her eyes shut and opened only to find that he was gone. Klaus had taken the opportunity to move away from the window making her feel nothing short of disheartened unable to deny her feelings or his anymore.

* * *

><p>Klaus moved away from the window leaning his back against the wall as soon as he got the chance her heated eyes were too much after a night of little to no sleep having confessed himself to her only the night before. when he found her window open and her asleep it took everything he had not to climb through her window, not to barge down her door and kiss her again like she kissed him last night.<p>

He moved to fix the sheets on his couch where she used to sleep while they worked together still unable to crawl back into his own bed without her in his arms. "Things might be very different soon," he mumbled to himself as he stacked his now folded sheets to his bed dropping them on top before he tugged off his shirt and began unbuttoning his pants in preparation for a shower.

Only then did he turn his head to her window again only to find that she had shut her curtains to him, he felt his heart drop before he reminded himself of the light she carried with her that now flowed through him. He took steps to his window shutting his own curtain before striding back to his bathroom his plan of showering still at the forefront of his mind as he flicked on the hot water.

He thought about the sweetness of her lips and the tenderness of her hands against his rough skin as he adjusted the temperature a chill running through him as he shook his head at how excited he was to be with her all day. To be close to her without her being tense or angry at him because of their past, because of how he left and how that must have made her feel.

* * *

><p>Caroline bumped into Kat in the hall as the knocking on their front door persisted making both girls run down the stairs poor Kat looked nothing like she usually did. It seemed she got even less sleep than Caroline did. "Where were you after I came home last night?" she asked the brunette nursing a cup of coffee as she reached for the front door in an effort to stop that relentless knocking.<p>

"No where." the brunette said quickly before making her way back to the kitchen as the door swung open revealing to men on the other side, "Miss Caroline Forbes?" the one on the left questioned. "This is she, I mean me," she said, "Sorry. It's early," she replied leaning on the door waiting for them to say what they were here for. "We're he to pick up you work for this evening Miss," the one one the right said clearing that up.

"Oh, right," she said face palming before she invited them in, "Can't display a work that isn't there right?" she questioned more to herself than to them as she began towards the stairs. Just one second," she said realizing why they were looking anywhere else but at her probably due to the fact that she still only had her nightie on, "be right back," she said behind her as she climbed the steps to change quickly and grab her work.

After the men left she quickly showered and changed into one of her simplest dresses that she had been told once or twice she looked devastatingly beautiful in smiling happily down the staris until Kat said, ""Is that what you're wearing?" her face scrunched in dislike plummeting the blondes confidence. Caroline nodded yes a movement that made Kat look at her even more, "You know Klaus is going to be there right?" she asked as Caroline walked outside.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Mikaelson," the man greeted Klaus at he front door his hair still wet from rushing out of his shower to open the door he checked the clock noting how late he actually was, "Ah yes that is me, I'm Mikaelson." he said gesturing for them to come in as he finished towel drying his hair. "It should be over," he turned his head to see his painting gone. "One moment," he said trying not to lose his cool in front of the judges picking up his work.<p>

"Kol," he called up the stairs to his younger brother hearing a grunt in response along with a thud that sounded like someone fell off of their bed, "It's in the kitchen, it was in my way." Kol shouted down Klaus went into the kitchen smiling at his guests as he did, "Here it is." he announced coming out with wasn't as he wished it would be but he knew it was the best he could do with Caroline.

The men stood at once one reaching over to take it from his hands, "I was surprised that I had two contestants with similar addresses but now it seems they also have similar work." the other of the men said quietly probably hoping Klaus hadn't heard. "We'll be seeing you." he said later dismissing them from his home leaving a concerned Klaus in their wake.

* * *

><p>"Hello Caroline," Klaus' voice melted into the air surrounding the blonde as she arrived she turned to face him not with anger this time but with a majestic smile on his face. she was about to greet him when one of the men from earlier walked up to them, "Would you both come with me," he said before turning towards the admissions office.<p>

Klaus followed him and Caroline to the back as the crowd began to gather towards the front the unveil already taking place, "Right this way," the man said leading them inside and shutting the door after Klaus. "We that is i have some concerns with your work," he began before Klaus put up a hand stopping him, "Who's work? Mine or hers?" he asked the man cleared his throat. "Both," he replied stunning them.

"How's that?" she asked feeling Klaus' hand linger next to hers testing whether or not he should reach for it, "It's just that, your work is immensely beautiful but," he paused and Caroline felt herself take Klaus' hand in hers, "They look like they belong together." the man moved to the two frames prompt up on two chairs removing the sheet hiding them.

"So my question is are you supposed to be competing together? or separately," he inquired as he stiffly moved aside to let them have a glimpse of each others work. Klaus gripped her hand in his tighter as he took a step forward looking at her work, it was inspired. It was perfect. It belonged to his entry he thought as he looked over at his own work. "He's right." she said in a breath.

* * *

><p>After the situation was resolved and their work was set on their displays accordingly Caroline and Klaus exited the office with their nerves more frazzled than ever before. Caroline with her heart in her throat and Klaus' heart on his sleeve judging by the way he looked at her. She moved to speak but found no words thankfully however Klaus spoke instead. "It doesn't matter what I do you still inspire me."<p>

She stifled a gasp reminding herself she wasn't happy with him or t least he thought she wasn't happy with him secretly she was thrilled. "It was exquisite work Nik," she said touching his cheek before she put her head down in an effort to not be caught up in his stormy eyes. "But I have to go find Kat before she makes out with Elijah again." she said excusing herself.

Klaus watched Caroline's shapely form walking away from him but before he knew it his arm was reaching out to her his hand taking her wrist, "Caroline wait," he pleaded with his eyes making her stop walking, "I've been waiting for eight months Nik. I'm done." she shook her head trying to take his hand off of hers stopping only when she heard him say, "I'm sorry."

That was all she wanted these last months to hear him say and no she had it but it wasn't enough because now she realized she didn't want an apology she just wanted him. "Even if you are it doesn't matter." she began to explain what she had just realized but he stopped her in true klaus fashion to explain himself. "Yes, it does. It matters to me because you're the only thing that ever will matter." he moved standing in front of her as the judges began the results.

He waved a free hand in the air before it found its way to her cheek, "Because you're the first person I want to wake up to and the last person I fall asleep to every single night." he admitted making her heart pour out her love for him if only he would stop talking, "Just shut up Nik," she asked of him so she could explain.

"Fine," He kissed her instead of using words. Caroline kissed him back using his same technique giving him just as much as he gave filling each other up with hope. Their heated kisses turned softer giving Caroline the chance to not only breathe but speak as well, "You can't just kiss me and get what you want Nik." as she continued to press her lips against his loving the way his tongue slowly massaged hers.

"I'm trying to tell you that I love you," she whispered to him opening her eyes to see his reaction he stopped kissing her after that, "Oh," was the only sound he made realization hitting him that she felt the same. he wanted to thank her to kiss her to make her his in every way possible. he wanted to show her how she was the light to his soul and very being only to realize he was telling her only in his head.

"Yes," he said gasping for mere breath it didn't seem to be the reply she was looking for because she moved back, "Okay, um I have to go." she said turning again only to have Klaus pull her back into his arms like she was last night. "I love you," he whispered before his lips crashed into hers once more needing to feel one another. Heat rose inside of him, (his chest you perv.) as he continued to kiss her, "I love you so much," he sighed.

"And the winner is Matt Donavon." could barely be heard over the thunderous roar of applause that Caroline and Klaus completely missed because of their sweet kisses against wall of the winner's circle. "It seems I'm a winner anyway," he mumbled against her lips making her smile as he kissed the tip of her nose then her cheek, her jaw and down her neck. Caroline felt like the true winner with his lips doing that but she didn't have the breath to argue as he whispered again how much he loved her and would never let her go.

The end

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Thank you for your support! :))<em>**


	12. Caroline

For Klaroline-lovegames

* * *

><p>Leave your back door open for me and I<br>Put your keys in under the door on time  
>Seems we've been waiting for a long time<br>My delay surely will be a crime

**_He saw her exit the mystic Grill as he walked in her head slightly turn her eyes on his lips before she winked he blinked missing her exit the jingle of the bell as a reminder she was ever there at all. "I've just remembered I've got to go," he said to his brothers leaving them confused as he followed her out of the other exit his nose taking in her scent as he his feet followed hers._**

**_The night air blew against him exciting him further every time he got a whiff of her trail, her sweet taste made his lips dry his mouth salivate and his mind run at the ideas he had in store for her when he finally saw her again. "Caroline," he murmured as he walked with more purpose down the streets of the one pony town she lived in._**

You know whether we can do anything  
>I know that you can do everything<br>You said that we should try many things  
>Let's make an hour so we can do everything<p>

**_ "Are you following me," he heard her voice say into the wind the night sky taunting just as hard as her voice was a smile gracing his lips as he felt her disappear from distance. He chased her further letting her taking her time getting home, teasing him into finding her because she knew when he did she would come in every way possible and imaginable._**

I can find a way to make you love me more than you do  
>Caroline<br>I don't want to waste my time unless I'm loving you  
>My dear<br>Caroline, Caroline, Caroline

**_He made it to her porch steps finding the door locked unsure if it was a joke or not he dug through her potted plant for the spare hearing her say from behind him, "I'm sure there's a dog joke in there somewhere," he turned entranced by the smile on her face. He rushed her taking her head in his hands as he crushed her lips to his pressing her hips to his her body rubbing over every bit of his. 'Caroline," he breathed in greeting._**

We had each other for too short a while  
>You caught my soul with your gentle smile<br>I can swim in your eyes so deep  
>Rest my lips upon yours so sweet<p>

**_"You can't stay here long." She whispered stifling a moan as he began to run his fingers along her waist giving her just what she had needed after months of being away from each other, "You promised you wouldn't" she cried as he bite her lower lip the words 'Come back' or any other words didn't leave her mouth after that too consumed by the raw emotions he laid out for her when kissed her like this._**

You know just how I feel for you  
>I know that my love is true<br>I'ma tired, I've been feelin' blue  
>Just let me do what I want to do<p>

**_"Do you think anyone else can enrapture you like I can," he murmured into her skin as he kissed her collarbone to her bare shoulder the strap of her shirt sliding down her arm as his wet heated mouth came back up her neck, "Do you think you'll find another one of me?" he asked again as her nails dug into his hair and shoulder. "Do you still think anyone can love you like me?"_**

I can find a way to make you love me more than you do  
>Caroline<br>I don't want to waste my time unless I'm loving you  
>My dear<br>Caroline, Caroline...Caroline

_**"No," she answered her chest heaving with want knowing exactly what and whom she wanted at the moment unable to tear herself away from him as he kissed her lips again their tongues battling for dominance as she tugged on his shirt eager to get inside. "You know I have to be invited in so admit it." He said teasing. "I love you, come inside." She said kissing him again as she pulled him in. "I want you to."  
><strong>_

I've tried all I can  
>There's no getting through<br>Hope you get all you deserve and some happiness too  
>I'm sure there's a better man<br>Somewhere waiting for you  
>But if he doesn't come along<br>You know I'll be waiting here for you

_**"That's better," he said before she shut the door and pinned him to the banister, "Shut up," she told him as she finally got his shirt off his buckle was next as her fingers danced along the edge of his jeans, "Yes Caroline" he replied as he ripped her shirt to shreds his hands moving to her back as he lifted her up her legs wrapping around his waist as his lips hovered over her bra.**_

_**"My Caroline, my love," he whispered over and over as he kissed her chest over her flesh and over the lace as he walked them up her stairs to her bedroom. "My happiness, my light, my love," he said over and over erasing every mean thought she ever had about herself as he was enveloped in his arms making love throughout the night whispering promises of love to one another.  
><strong>_

I can find a way to make you love me more than you do  
>Caroline<br>I don't want to waste my time unless I'm loving you  
>My dear<br>Caroline  
>I can find a way to make you love me more than you do<br>Caroline  
>No I don't<br>I don't wanna waste my time unless I'm loving you  
>My dear<br>Caroline, Caroline, Caroline, Caroline  
>No oh Caroline<p> 


	13. Sketch You

He followed her with his eyes through the narrow library as she pulled her small red cart filled to the brim with all sorts of books moving around the second floor trying to put them all in their proper place. Her hair was half-hazardly done in a low bun her curls falling at the sides of her face. Her pink tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth he observed her skirt swaying over her shapely legs as she tiptoed trying to put one book in particular back.

He chuckled quietly to himself before he shut his own walked up behind her giving it the extra push she needed to get this one particular book back in its place. She shifted in front of him then moving closer to the shelf before moving out of his grasp she pushed up her glasses. "Thank you," she murmured smiling bashfully making him simper at the sight. He gave a curt nod as she stepped over to her cart ready to move again before his hand came to her arm.

"Wait," he said pulling her attention back to him, "Could I ask something of you," he said in a low tone reminding himself of where he was. He placed his own book down on the top of the cart smirking at her eyes following his motion obviously messing up her process. "Depends on the thing," she responded moving her hand to place his book in the right stack on her cart. She looked back up at him once she was finished reorganizing her sections brushing her bangs from her face.

"I just want to sketch you," Klaus said lifting his hands up as her eyes narrowed on him her lips parting softly as he heard her light in-take of breath, "I promise I'm a real artist." He said her facial expression was a fusion of mildly insulted and flattered her cheeks flushed red for either reason. "You can even keep your clothes on." He hastily said waving his hands left and right trying to calm her down as she rubbed her forehead with her right hand shifting to lean on her left side.

* * *

><p>Caroline shook her head trying to understand this man in front of her he was hot sure but he was crazy too and no matter what Damon said Hot should never trump crazy. She stuck her chin up and lowered her shoulders taking her eyes off of his chest finally as she turned to her cart. She grabbed the handle bar of the cart and began to move with it until he stood in front of it blocking her path making her huff she looked at his eyes licking her lips as she did, "Even if you were for real I wouldn't do it."<p>

He pulled up the sleeves on his gray hoodie in displeasure trying to keep his approach while bold a little bit less intimidating. That was at least what he thought before he saw her drifting he placed his larger hands on the rim of the cart pushing it slightly back as he did hearing the wheels creak as he bit his own lip before he asked. "Why not?" he needed her to agree his gut told him she could change everything if she agreed to do this with him and yet she denied him.

She sighed taking her hands off of the metal tucking them into the pockets of her patterned dress unsure of how to lose him. She left the cart moving to the other side of the aisle with two books from off of the top deciding to ignore him until he went away. He wasn't the first or the last weirdo she had met here but she knew eventually they would give up. She looked up back at the shelf placing the red book back before she read the next title knowing exactly where it went to shelves over.

She padded down the aisles before spotting the section she needed quickly moving along as she turned her head looking behind her a smile on her face when she saw the man was no longer there. She almost giggled to herself as she turned her head back to the aisle in front of her ready to place her books back in peace when she ran right into him. "You didn't answer my question Love," he breathed catching her in his arms his embrace was not one she couldn't escape from but rather one she was safe in. She looked up at him as he tucked her hair strays away, "Why won't you pose for me?" he whispered his eyes focused on her own as if he might catch her reason in them.

* * *

><p>His look confused her more than his approach she felt her book drop to the floor as he sent a shiver down her spine. His right hand came up her arm sneaking up her neck to where her glasses lay on her nose. She realized then her lenses where foggy from his warm breath over her face. He smoothly removed her glasses from her face stepping out of her space in one quick motion as she stood in awe watching as he cleaned them with his sweater.<p>

Caroline face palmed the noise drawing his attention as she tried to play off the motion as nothing while rubbing the back of her neck. She waited as he finished stepping back into her as he pushed her black glasses back into place. He looked at her expectantly and she realized she had avoided giving him her answer but this was the end of the line, he had to know and she had to respond. "Because I'm not the kind of girl you remember forever," Caroline sighed hoping with that he might leave her alone.

Klaus didn't agree, "Oh I doubt that very much." Her eyes shot up so his stunned for the second time in the last ten minutes since she met him. Something he was okay with at the moment, "Do this for me." Klaus hummed as he ran his hands down her arm soothingly. "I don't even know you. You can't ask things of me." She told him not bothering to step away from his close proximity as she crossed her arms ignoring the way his hands made her stomach feel.

"Like I said I just want to sketch you," he repeated in a low tone smiling at the way he was making her wriggle under his touch. She moved her eyes from his roaming lower to his lips an action that stirred something inside of Klaus as his throat went dry, "I'm Klaus by the way," he informed her. His fingers went to her chin pushing her line of vision up to his eyes, "I'm Caroline," she disclosed placing her hand over his, "And I have to get back to work."

He almost groaned as she moved away from him a smile on her lips as she did hearing her feet travel further away from him as she found her cart again, "May I help you then?" he asked from behind her reaching over her waist to grab a stack of books. "Do you even know where these go?" she intoned. "You could show me while we get to know each other better." Caroline shook her head at his chat up, "We'll just see how this goes." she said simply taking another stack before he followed her lead.


	14. Just Friends

_**For Ouat-in-vampirediaries**_

* * *

><p>"Klaus why didn't you wake me up?" she cried from behind his shoulder as he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes hearing her move around her room trying to get ready. "In all honesty I forgot," he said as he slumped over the side of her warm sheets turning his head to spot her shuffling around in her closet looking for something to wear.<p>

"Wear the black one," he offered making Caroline stop and search through her hangers for the one he meant mumbling a thank you as she raced from her room to their bathroom. He lifted his head to the poster by the door she had just shut, 'Paris' it read making him sigh his eyes traveled around the room to the pictures of them as kids.

To the shelf he helped her build when they found this apartment four years ago stock full with books from all over, her love books and his supernatural books that had somehow made their way into her bedroom. He felt a smile on his lips as he stood walking over to her door opening it so he could exit hearing the shower already running as he did.

He stepped to the kitchen shrugging out the wrinkles in his shirt from their cat nap as he decided on a glass of water. Klaus smirked thinking of how wonderful it felt to be near her even if he didn't kiss her even if he didn't get to lie with her every night moments would creep up on them that he thoroughly enjoyed wishing they were reciprocated. His thoughts stopped at the knock on the door.

* * *

><p>Caroline exited the bathroom at that moment, "Klaus can you get the door," she called to him from the hallway in nothing but her towel and a high bun she had placed in her hair when she jumped into the shower. Klaus eyed her making a chill run through her skin, that or the cold air after her warm shower. Caroline tried not to think about what that meant as she trotted back to her room.<p>

She quickly shut her door wishing she wasn't disappointed that he didn't react any more than Klaus usual did when she wore practically nothing. Not that she minded of course because they were just friends, nothing more. That's what they had decided ages ago or she decided to herself anyways in their teens when the hormones were working in overdrive.

She shook her head thinking those things were neither here nor there as she towel dried her body ending with her legs and undoing the bun she had on her head. Quickly as she could she slipped on her underwear and her bra sliding into the black dress Klaus had recommended hating that he knew what she looked good in.

She fluffed her hair coming out the odd curls and brushed them back before she started in on her make up routine. She tried not to think about how odd it would be if Klaus didn't like the guy she was dating now considering how oddly the last few that had been in her life had ended things with her. He was simply too overprotective she tried to reason but it didn't warm her sheets at night that was a given.

* * *

><p>Klaus sat down after letting the man in not bothering to learn his name knowing he'd be gone before the week was up or hopefully even the night. "Have a drink," he offered kindly the man shook his head as he sat across from Klaus. "Are you her brother?" the man asked confused as to why he had answered the door instead of his blonde roommate.<p>

Klaus chuckled leaning forward his elbows on his knees as he spoke to him directly, "See here's the thing," he rubbed his chin with his right hand, "Caroline is going to be out spending her night with you." He used his other hand to point at him before continuing, "But she comes home to me." He said definitively scooting forward with a smirk as the man squirmed in his seat gulping hard.

Klaus smiled lightening the mood at least for him, "I'm the one she ends up with. I'm her last love." He finished taking his glass of water from the table finishing it all before he set it down hearing his heart blaring in his ears. Caroline wasn't ready yet so he still had some time to chat with the man, "I thought you guys were just friends?" he questioned Klaus.

Klaus nodded setting down his coffee his finger gliding over the rim as he spoke his eyes on the glass before he looked up, "We are," he nodded, "For now." He ignored the friction he might have caused in their relationship if this bloke decided to let her in on this conversation later. Her bedroom door swung open alerting both men to her presence their heads snapping in her direction.

Caroline walked out of her room steadily noticing Klaus smile which in turn made her smile, "I'm ready!" she announced as she squeezed her hands together lifting her shoulders as she spotted her date, "How do I look? Klaus don't say anything!" she warned looking over at her date her heels clicking on the floor as she paced the hallway moving into the living room where the two men were.

The man in question stood up a single flower in his hand as he tucked his other hand into his pocket looking from Caroline to Klaus and then back at her before he responded. "You look incredible," he said to her nervously brushing off his conversation with her roommate. "Absolutely radiant," Klaus seconded as he stood from the couch moving towards her to say good night.

Caroline blushed as he spoke turning to him to give Klaus a hug, "Thanks, see you later." She said taking his hand as Klaus kept his hand at her waist she went to kiss his cheek not noticing Klaus had moved his head making them accidentally kiss each other on the lips in front of her date. She nervously laughed as she stepped out of his embrace taking her dates hand ignoring the flower in the other.

Klaus stood back watching her go off with another man yet again waving as he did, "Have a good time Sweetheart," he called as she left their home the man almost shutting the door before he heard her say, "I will," in response. He ran a hand down his face watching the love of his life escape him yet again all because he was too afraid to admit how he had felt about her since the third grade.

* * *

><p>"Klaus Mikaelson what did you say to my date?" Caroline shouted as she stormed into her apartment not thirty minutes after she had left with high hopes for the evening. That was until her date had obliterated them by saying they probably shouldn't see each other anymore because She obviously had some things to work out on her own.<p>

Klaus looked up not knowing for sure what words to choose just then so he stuck with something simple, "Nothing," he said as he shrugged. His eyes went back down to his work doing his best to not look affected by the fiery blonde currently seething by the front door. His penciled hand moved along the waves he had already constructed tracing and shadowing as he went about his work.

Caroline huffed annoyed at him for so many reasons at this point before she spoke again, "Don't just say nothing all nonchalantly while sketching in you little book there," she waved a finger at his book as she took off her heels one by one tossing them to the ground carelessly. "Legs crossed on the coffee table which I've already asked you not to do a million times." She reprimanded watching as he removed them.

She walked over to him stopping when she felt her bare leg brush against the fabric of his jeans causing that familiar tingle in her body. "What are you even sketching anyways," she questioned taking him by surprise as she pulled the book from his grasp before he could dive for it she moved, "Oh." The sound came from her mouth impressed, flattered even as she skimmed the pages.

* * *

><p>Klaus frowned stepping behind her as she continued to look through the book, "Can I have it back please," he asked holding out his hand for her to place the book but she never relented causing him to panic. She turned on him then moving into his space as she shut the book shoving it into his chest, "Why are all of these me?" she asked him her brow furrowed which he found endearing her look softening.<p>

Klaus took the book from her hands his eyes trained on hers as he breathed, "You know why Caroline." He wasn't about to say something she didn't already know no matter how much it pained him. Her brows lowered further in contemplation her teeth poking out to bite at her lower lip as she thought making him want to bite that lip too.

"Is that why you chased them all away," she inquired her hands still under his over the book that held countless sketches of her face. Laughing, sleeping, and crying, from random moments over the years of their friendship. Moments she herself didn't think were as memorable as he did. She eyed the book wondering which image she had missed, if she'd ever get to open it again.

Klaus sighed looking away from her before looking back tucking his fingers under her chin so she might look at him as he spoke, "Yes." There was nothing else to say except that because everything that might have been running through her mind at this point was true. A dry laugh escaped her throat then, "No remorse?" she asked before he shook his head answering, "Nope," keeping up his short answers.

* * *

><p>"Just jealousy," she said making Klaus' face contort but before he could respond Caroline moved her hands from his sketchbook, "Even when I was here crying about being alone?" she pointed at her bedroom door thinking about all her breakups and few makeups. He was the reason she was always so confused and he had the gull to chase them all away because he was feeling possessive.<p>

"I was with you all those times," he reasoned as she tried to move away from him, "You were never alone. You just didn't see me even when I was right there having you cry into my shoulder." She scoffed a defensive reaction he was sure as she crossed her arms looking disappointedly at him. She pushed away from him in anger running a frazzled hand over her curls to push them away from her face.

"But you never said anything," she tried to reconcile within herself her own feelings of longing over him, years of it when he felt the same way. A passing thought in her mind said she couldn't really blame him of feel so betrayed when she practically acted the same way when he brought girls over. Which rarely ever happened, the thought occurred to her looking back over her at him.

"No I didn't," he said as she moved away from him caching his book in his hands before tossing it on the couch following her. Before he could she moved back into him sticking her bony finger into his chest hard, "Why," she almost shouted. "You were jealous enough to talk them out of ever seeing me again but," she stopped talking as he rushed back into her pushing his chest into hers.

"I just thought they had a right to know," Klaus blurted out interrupting whatever low blow she had coming for him. She groaned almost shoving him before she threw her hands up instead frustrated with him already, "Before I did." She replied adding valuable information to the conversation that left him without another word left to utter.

* * *

><p>Klaus heaved a sigh preparing himself from what he was about to say his hands against his lips before he spoke, "Somewhere inside you already knew Caroline." He spoke softly against her face his hands reemerging over her shoulders his thumbs running soothing circles over them. It was as if something clicked inside of her then because when she reopened her eyes she looked at him differently.<p>

"So what if I did," she conceded waving her hands around again as she snapped, "It's not like you were going to do anything about it." He almost chuckled then she could see it on his face the mirth in his eyes as his left hand cupped her cheek. "I was the only one doing anything about it Love," he alleged.

She looked up at him his locked jaw that did something to her in a deep level as her fingers traced his scruff liking the feel of it under her fingers. "You should have come to me," she told him liking that her words made him beam his lips parting in happiness that melted her heart. She really did fall for him every day harder and harder as time went by it seemed.

He placed his hand over hers on his face, "I did. Every look I gave you, every lingering touch," he pressed a kiss to the inside of her palm, "Every chill that ran down my spine over you." She sighed as he spoke, "Every night you sleep in my room in my clothes," she giggled as he almost groaned at the thought, "Caroline in my mind you have been with me forever. I love you." Then he pressed his lips to hers finally.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed! Happy Reading! :))<strong>_


	15. Puffalings

This one's for me.

* * *

><p>It was seven am on a Saturday, Klaus knew that meant nothing being a detective who had worked all night and had barely come into his shared apartment to sleep a mere three hours before Caroline woke him up by shoving him off of the couch he fell asleep on.<p>

He tapped his fingers against the cup of tea she had prepared for him with all too much energy his eyes drifting from the floor to the lean legs that disappeared under her night shorts and an old shirt of his she never bothered to give back after they broke up.

He looked up at the ceiling avoiding the usual thoughts of how he had royally screwed up in sleeping with his partner when he had Caroline waiting for him at home. "What are you thinking about?" she asked topping off his cup taking him away from the broken record his mind had been playing for close to eight months now.

"The usual," he said shortly making her forehead crinkle with worry, "You know, you never tell me what the usual is." Caroline said as she turned back around to grab her plate of food, "Do you want to share. That's how this friends thing works." She said as she munched on her eggs.

Klaus allowed a smirk to plant itself on his lips as he took a sip from his cup, "I'm thinking about you and me," he said looking her in the eye as she coughed up her tea. "We were friends right? Before we got together?" he asked unsure anymore after three years of knowing one another.

"Yeah," she sputtered wiping her cheek, "We were that's what I mean. We should try that again," she encouraged sitting up at the breakfast table her elbows right on top. "Our relationship was romantic but it wasn't love," she said as she looked away sipping from his cup instead of her own.

"Right," he agreed half-heartedly taking his come from her and taking a sip as he poked at her plate, "So you can feel free to ask me anything you know." He said implying that she should ask questions she had been curious about since the night they had ended things.

Since the night she had decided on surprising him at work only to find Haley underneath him, even now he winced at the broken look on her face when she caught him. The bag of homemade food she had prepared just for him to get through the night fell on to the concrete next to the unmarked surveillance car they were in.

"You're doing it again," her unamused voice cut through the memory making him look at Caroline once again. "Sorry," he apologized, before taking her empty plate and his mug to the sink where he began to wash them. "Kol should be coming over later, he wants to help me with something." She said taking the drying towel from his left and wiping down the spoon he had just washed.

"And what would that be?" he inquired giving her a side glance, "A date," she mumbled as she took the plate from his hands before he dropped it. "Oh," he responded before clearing his throat. "That's good," he said plainly as he rinsed the mug in his hand.

"Yeah, I'm really excited," she said looking up at him as she took the mug from his hands, "Where did you two love birds meet?" he said cursedly as he washed his hands scrubbing until his skin was red. "Well we haven't technically."

Klaus looked at her as he shut off the water, "We've been talking online for about three months," she informed him, "Tonight we'll be meeting for the first time." She said excitedly. Klaus shook his head, "Caroline I'm a detective do you know how many of my cases start out like this?"

"There are worst things than death." She said looking at him meaningfully. "Look I know it's a weird way to meet a person Klaus I just, I'm happy you know. It's been a long time since someone made me happy." She sighed dropping the towel on the counter.

"You said you wanted to be friends and we're sharing so," she said turning so her back leaned on the counter. "I'll let you go on this date if you just give me his name and social security number," he said as he took her same stance with his back at the counter.

"You'll let me go," she asked looking at him, "You don't get a say at what I do anymore Nik," she told him pushing herself off of the counter's side feeling anger flaring inside of her. "I never did Caroline," he said chasing after her. "I just meant that you're your own woman, you always have been."

"I know there's nothing I can do or say when you set your mind to something but I just want you to be safe." He admitted to her. "And you called me Nik," he remembered a smile curling on to his lips at the echo of her in his ears saying his name like she used to.

"I did," she said, "It's nice to be reminded that even the big bad wolf cares about me," She said hitting him playfully. "But I can take care of myself. I always have." Klaus gave in knowing it wasn't his place to be hurt or jealous for that matter. If he hadn't messed up so profoundly she would be with him tonight.

"Kol I am not wearing that monstrosity of a dress," she said a final time as Klaus' younger brother tossed it back into the closet. "Why because Klaus will get jealous and admit he's loved you all along," he baited as she shook her head trying to hide a smile.

"Klaus and I, that was a relationship but it wasn't love," she insisted as she showed him another dress which he rejected as well. "It was for you." He said. She put the dress back ignoring Kol's words as she dug into her closet deeper.

"I think I found it but it might be bad luck to wear it," she said taking the dress hanger from the rack to show him he was sprawled out on her bed in the former guest bedroom. Kol sat up his eyes catching the dress, "Why?" he asked his face said he approved of it.

Caroline bite her finger from nerves, "Because it's the dress I had planned to wear on Klaus and I's one year anniversary maybe." She replied hating that she said anything because now Kol would make her wear it just to annoy Klaus.

"I'm not wearing it," she told him adamantly but he just nodded a mischievous smile on his lips as he looked back at her. "I won't do it. I'm sure there's something else." She insisted, "I should have just gone shopping with Bonnie last week," she huffed knowing there was nothing else to wear.

"You have to do it," he said getting up from her bed, "You have to." Caroline's glare shut him up but he kept on smiling as he opened the bedroom door. "I'll just leave you to get ready." He shut the door but Caroline could hear him laughing along with Klaus who asked what was so funny.

* * *

><p>She felt on the edge of hyperventilating with each stroke of mascara, she felt her shoulders tense at what would happen tonight. She heard the front door slam shut shaking her. She exited her room to find both Mikaelson brothers gone.<p>

She waited by the door waiting for one of two things to happen, Klaus to come back or Gavin Brown to knock. Caroline wiped sweat from her brow walking back to her bedroom to spray more perfume on herself just in case.

Caroline opened the door leaving her jacket behind only to bump into someone as she shut the door, "Sorry Sweetheart," Klaus' voice made her silently curse as she faced him. "I'm fine," she said trying not to read too much in the way he was looking at her.

"Have a good time," he said surprising her by kissing her cheek before he went inside leaving her alone in the hallway. She turned to go back in before another voice stopped her, calling her name. Caroline pasted a smile on her face as she turned around to meet her date. "Hi!" she said enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>Klaus waited until he heard her leave the hallway a whole two minutes before he snuck into her bedroom and searched for her computer. He knew it was wrong but he was just trying to protect her, Klaus kept justifying himself to her in his head.<p>

He kept saying he was her friend and that was why he had felt the innate need to protect her came from, it wasn't because he still loved her. It was because she could possibly be in danger at this very moment.

He watched the screen light up after loading her locked screen appearing, he looked around before he typed in her password. "Puffalings," he whispered taking a breath as the screen unlocked yet just as quickly he felt his jaw drop. Her background was a photo of them together.

He frowned at the sight, of how happy they looked. He remembered the day but not the exact moment when she took that photo but she caught him smiling. He decided to tuck away that information for later clicking on her internet history.

He found it, her dating profile. "Oh god Caroline what have you done," he muttered reading over her personal summary. "Loves dances, party planning and… What have I done," he cried as he clicked on her messages. "Gavin Brown." He said finding the most recent of her 'Winks'.

He stood up pacing her carpeted floor as he looked at his watch thinking about the man in the profile photo laying his hands on her. She had only been gone six minutes but he out of all people knew how easy and how quickly a man could fall in love with someone as perfect as Caroline.

After a quick call to an old friend he knew everything there was to know about the man in question, the man was perfect. Not even a speeding ticket. Klaus shut her laptop annoyed before he stalked out of her room and put his jacket on.

"What are you doing here," he asked finding Kol on his couch smirking at him. "What were you doing in there?" he replied crossing his arms knowingly. "Touché," Klaus replied throwing Kol his jacket. "We're going out." He grumbled.

"Are you going to tell Caroline the truth," Kol asked as he opened the door giving him pause, he squeezed his eyes shut taking a deep breath. "There's nothing to say." Klaus responded leaving the door open for his brother to follow after him.

"So you're not still in love with her then?" Kol persisted his voice denounced of any amusement which made Klaus look at him. "I'll always be in love with her." He said without a doubt making Kol nod curtly at him. "No one will love her like I do ever."

"Good 'cause here she comes," Kol said hiding behind his brother as she appeared by the elevator as the door shut. "Hey it's my guys!" she said happily smiling as she walked over to them. "Hi Caroline," Kol said waving from behind his older brother.

"What are you guys doing outside of the apartment?" she asked as she stopped in front of Klaus, "Going out?" she tilted her head waiting for an answer. "Yes," he replied, "You're coming with us." He said taking her hand in his entangling their fingers before looked behind him grabbing Kol by his jacket collar.

"How was your date Caroline?" Kol asked as they got back into the elevator the only other sound was the whizzing of the moving machine. Caroline tried to ignore the fact that Klaus still hadn't let go of her hadn't as she answered Kol, "British…kind of short….loved to hear himself talk. Oh wait that's you."

Kol frowned but Klaus smirked making her smile raising her hand Klaus gave her a high five with his other hand almost as if refusing to let go.

* * *

><p>He watched her yet again moving on without him as yet another man asked her to dance, "She looks incredible," he muttered into his glass annoyed at his ideas to go out. "Certainly does as she walks away from you," Kol replied before he found himself someone to dance with too.<p>

Klaus watched her laugh as she moved unsure if she was actually enjoying herself or just trying to annoy him. A conceited notion but to him it was perfectly logical after a fourth drink. He placed the glass on the counter making a decision.

He crossed the barrier to the dance floor straight towards her, "Klaus," she said stunned by his appearance in front of her. In all the time she knew him he had never danced, not once even when she tried to both bribe and blackmail him.

His eyes looked straight passed her to the guy she was dancing with until he left them alone, "What are you doing?" she shouted in his ear unable to speak normally because of the atmosphere. His hands slipped around her lower hips pulling her closer as his foot stepped in between her own feet.

"I'm dancing," Klaus murmured into her ear, "With you." She could smell the liquor as he spoke even if he seemed like he was of stable mind Caroline worried. She had seen him more drunk than this and he was never once out of his senses.

"How about we go home okay," she insisted attempting to pull from his grasp. "No," he shook his head his eyes trained on hers, "I want to dance with you. I just want one chance." He pleaded with his eyes leaving her between a rock and a hard place.

She stopped trying to get away wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, "I can't believe you want to dance," she said into his ear. She felt his lips upturn into a smile against her skin. "I have to thank the bartender." She teased.

"You're quite the dancer," he said ignoring her jabs at him as she moved into his body the upbeat music had her hips rolling over his in a familiar motion. "I didn't know you could dance like this." She said to him making him smirk. "We've done this before just lying down."

She laughed at his reference to their past, "I hope Kol is taking pictures of this." She said making Klaus stop as he remembered her background. "Caroline I have to tell you something." He said sobering up as she waited for him to finish.

"Klaus I know," his face said it all, it always did especially when he thought she wasn't paying attention to him. "No you don't Caroline," his hands came up to cup her face. "I should have said it a long time ago. I should have told you every day since I met you."

"Klaus we should get you home," Caroline said no unsure of what he was getting at, she thought maybe he was going to confess to something crazy like sneaking into her room to steal her laptop. Not that he would know what her password is but still.

"I know I've messed up a lot. I have no one knows that as much as me and you." Klaus said shaking his head but looking determined as ever. "It's always the wrong time or the wrong words or something, I can't help but mess things up."

"Let's just go outside and get some air okay?" she asked spotting Kol out of the corner of her eye pointing to the door with her head before she focused back on Klaus. She grabbed his arm dragging him out of the bar they were in without another word.

""Nik, what's wrong," she asked her hands going to his face in a comforting motion, "What makes you think there's anything wrong?" he asked just as fast deflecting her from coming any further until he could take a much needed deep breath. "Um you had a shift today and you called in sick." She said.

"Klaus," she called as he turned his back on her taking his arm in her hand to try and pull him back scared over how he was acting. He had never been so closed off to her before and the fact that it started now hurt. She was about to call his name again when he turned around and crashed his lips to hers.

"I love you Caroline," he sighed opening his eyes and pulling away from her, "There I said it." He said at the exact moment he felt her hand smack his cheek. He felt his head fly back before her fingers went through his hair pulling his head back to hers for another bruising kiss.

"I hate that you're drunk right now," Caroline said as she struggled to catch her breath the taste of his dink on her tongue, "Let's go home." She said taking his hand in hers. He refused to move from his spot even as she tugged.

"What now," she asked stepping closer to him. He smiled his free hand wrapping around her waist to have her closer. "I said something now you have to say it back." He said his hand dancing along her neck into her hair.

"Klaus," she whined knowing what he wanted her to say but she had already said it before the night of their fight, the night their relationship ended. It was still true and he wanted to hear it. "I still love you," she said looking at his chest not at him.

"Look at me," he asked her head tilting as his lips pressed hers. "You should probably break up with Gavin Brown considering you're mine and I don't like to share." Caroline's eyes widened before she began to smack his chest over and over.

"How did you know my password?" she shouted at him noticing the bouncer watching them. "I know you better than anyone, that's what you used to call your puppies back home." She stopped hitting him then, "If you ever think about chea-" he pressed his lips to hers.

"And that lovely partner of yours," she said dryly as he kissed her again each of them trying to make a point, "She's gone." He muttered into her mouth. "And," she began before he kissed her more deeply, "Shush Love," he sighed into her mouth.


	16. My Offer Still Stands

Caroline paced the dorms hallway waiting for Tyler to call, waiting for them to get back together or break up for good. Another night alone since Elena spent so much time with The much older Salvatore they had met during rush week. Sure she said they were over but she was a girl, she didn't mean it. She was always by herself these days and somehow the idea of being with Tyler was beginning to be more appealing than being alone.

Still with that thinking she knew she was in a rut and needed to get out of it fast before she threw caution to the wind and made out with the first guy she saw. "Alone again Sweetheart," his voice said from behind her causing her nerves to flare up in annoyance at his perfect timing. "Don't call me that," she hissed facing him directly his best friend Stefan was next to him smiling at Caroline, "Hi Stefan." She waved.

"Are you going to the End of Summer Nights party?" he asked her both of them ignoring the lingering stares Klaus was giving her. The brunette smirked at her as he watched his friend's reaction to her, "Klaus wanted me to ask you." Stefan said earning a punch in the arm and a hard glare from the man next to him. "I don't think so," she said answering his question a blush on her face as she looked over at Klaus.

Caroline's mind went straight to the night they met at a party similar to the one happening tonight. _Tyler and her had just had a fight and Elena was nowhere to be found. She was storming through the woods when she almost ran right into him sitting alone by the fire and slumped to the ground right next to him. "You alright over there?" he asked offering her a stick with a smoked s'more at the end._

* * *

><p>"Alone again tonight, Sweetheart," he emphasized the nickname taking her from her thoughts just to get a rise out of her. She knew it so she bit back any response, "I'll see you in class Stef," she said looking over at the less annoying mall in the hall. She moved to go towards her room hoping to avoid any more people before she got there when her phone rang, '<strong>Tyler'<strong> the screen read.

She sighed as she looked up at a retreating Klaus probably heading to his own room one floor up and ignored her phone. She walked into her dorm tossing it on her bed as she went to her closet looking for something to wear tonight. Her mind still on the night she met Klaus and how he had changed her view of things with Tyler by showing her what it was to feel like the only person in the world to one person.

* * *

><p><em>"I think we just ran out of marshmallows," he said taking the empty plastic bag from the ground after she swiped the last one. "You did," she responded sticking it into her mouth without toasting it first. "Why aren't you out there with them drinking?" she asked what she had been wondering, clearly he was older than her by a few years so why was he sober and toasting marshmallows.<em>

_"I'm taking care of a friend of mine tonight," he informed her taking a water bottle from his side, Caroline shifted to look at him, "I just don't like to drink either way." She nodded in understanding before they lapsed into a comfortable silence. "Um I have some more in my room," she quietly said making him look at her, "If you want to come with me."_

_Klaus smiled, she didn't even know his name then but she couldn't help the feeling he stirred inside of her when he did that. "I would but my friend is new in town and I don't want," he said making her frown. "I'm not rejecting you, I just want to do right by my friend." He grabbed her arm standing up before she could get away._

_"I have a boyfriend," she spit at him unsure of why she was feeling the way she was, "You weren't rejecting me because I wasn't asking you to my room for that." She shoved out of his grip storming away from yet another guy that night. "Just give me a minute to find my friend then," he called after her making her stop. She turned her head to look behind her._

_"Two minutes," he offered as he shrugged his jacket off walking towards her, "You really should have worn more clothes tonight," he murmured as he wrapped it around her shoulders rubbing her arms to keep her warm. "I'll be right back. Don't move." He said before walking back into the woods towards the party. "There had better be a lot of marshmallows," he called to her making her smile._

* * *

><p>Caroline looked up at the ceiling of her room annoyed that Tyler had kept calling her, she had finally decided on a denim cut off skirt and a pink tunic top. She threw herself on her bed hoping to take a nap before the sun went down her mind going back to a few months ago when he was in this room with her. Her sheets rustled as she moved on her bed restlessly obsessing over his smile.<p>

* * *

><p><em>He had found her again in the same spot smiling sheepishly as he strode over to her breaking out of his slow run. "All taken care of," he said as he took her hand in his gripping it tightly an action that both surprised her and thrilled her to the bone. She said nothing unable to correlate how fast her heart was beating from the slow movement of his thumb over her knuckles as they walked back to East hall.<em>

_Out of the corner of her eye she was able to catch the smirk on his face matching her own as they met each other's gaze. "Where is your boyfriend," he asked cautiously as she opened her dorm door pulling him inside. "Not my boyfriend anymore," she said as she looked through her cabinets bumping into the panini press Elena had left out earlier._

_"Here they are," she said tossing him the new bag of fluffy marshmallows as he sat on her bed catching them in his hand. "I'm not in the mood for them anymore," he said as she walked over to him. He stood up leaving the bag on the bed as she stopped in front of them. "What do you want then," she asked nervously._

_"Do you want to go get a drink," he asked, "I think the coffee place is still open downstairs." Klaus suggested before she could think of anything to say next. "Sure," she heard herself answer as he walked around her getting the door for her before he walked her down stairs to buy her a coffee. She felt herself loosening up as she slurped on her iced coffee offering him some when he gave her an odd look._

_"You have to try it because you're looking at me like I'm weird." She told him offering him her straw he tentatively placed his lips over her straw taking a sip. His reaction made her bubble up in laughter, "I don't know how you drink that," he said as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "What I like it," she said as she scooted closer to him._

_"What I would like is to take you out on a real date," he said making her stop laughing, stop smiling a new wave of nerves hitting her. "When you get over him that is," he finished in a low voice leaning his head in as the coffee place door swung open. "Care where have you been we were supposed to go to the party together," Tyler's voice was heard interrupting her moment with Klaus as he kissed her cheek._

_"Who's this?" Tyler asked when he noticed she wasn't alone, Caroline went to respond but she realized she also didn't know. "It's Klaus Mikaelson, Third year, art major, Aquarius." He joked enjoying the frustrated expression on her boyfriend's face. 'You can stop me at any time." Caroline glared at him silencing him, "I got tired of waiting Tyler." She looked away from Klaus then._

_"I'm ready now so let's go," Tyler said taking her hand and her drink off of the table watching as Caroline reluctantly stood up. "Bye Klaus," she said looking at him he also stood up kissing her cheek uncaring of what Tyler thought. "My offer still stands," he whispered before he took his leave of them both._

* * *

><p>She smirked thinking about him still reminding her of how much he wanted her to be with him she giggled to herself at how funny it was to have Stefan call Klaus out like that. She realized it was getting later and decided to get up her nap long forgotten as she slipped on her shoes and swung open her door surprised by who was in the hall.<p>

"Changed your mind then Sweetheart," Klaus said standing outside of her door his hand in the air poised to knock just as she opened her door. He smiled looking her up and down his eyes sparkling at the sight of her never failing to make her blush. "Actually I was just about to take you up on your offer," she said watching as his eyes met hers pursing her lips so as to not break into a smile as he took a step closer.

"What about Tyler," he asked as his hands landed on her waist moving her back into her dorm as he shut the door behind them. "Three's a crowd." She jested wrapping her arms around his neck pressing closer to him. "I came to ask if you wanted to," he said as she took charge urging him to bring his face closer to hers. He smiled, "If you wanted to."

Caroline grinned, "I'll go out with you but you have to kiss me first." Klaus nodded before softly pressing his lips to hers feeling her tilt her head to get better access to him lips. She smiled against his mouth as her stomach dropped at the feeling. Her head was buzzing as he parted her lips kissing her more deeply. "You really know how to make a man's night." He murmured into her mouth as he kissed her again.


	17. And We Kissed

**2 Months Ago**

Klaus felt his heart stop as Caroline climbed on to his lap in their home after a night out with her friends he would say she was drunk but he didn't smell a bit of liquor on her. Still he was stuck in wonderment over Caroline the girl he had met two years ago in his last semester at the university. His study partner and only true friend was on his lap looking at him with the same intensity that she surveyed his artwork.

"Caroline," he stuttered his head falling back on the couch concentrating on digging his nails into the palms of his hands at his sides to keep his body from doing what he wanted. To give into the baser instincts he craved to explore with her from the moment he set eyes on her in his Life As Art class.

"Klaus," she imitated placing her hands on his shoulder rubbing them gently with her fingers her face floating over his as she murmured his name again her lips brushing his. She smiled feeling his breathing become heavier as her fingers continued to run over his shoulders down to his arms her nails leaving slight scratches over his skin.

She shut her eyes as her hands reached his chest running down his stomach, "Just one time, please," she said softly as her hands came back up over his shoulders. "Just kiss me," she repeated pressing her lips to his parted ones. She saw him squeeze his eyes shut before she did as his lips moved tenderly against with her own making a sigh escape her lips.

"Thank you," she murmured as she pulled away from his mouth their noses still touching his face lingering close to hers enjoying her nearness. She moved to escape his lap when she felt his arms holding her there in his embrace, "You can let me go now," she told him self-consciously feeling his own hands roam her back making her stomach flip in anticipation.

"What if I don't want to?" he murmured leaning in to her making her shift in his lap which he was more than receptive to. "What if I want to kiss you again?" he sighed his breath tickling her face her nose scrunching in a cute way. "May I kiss you again?" he asked as his lips pressed hers. Caroline inhaled his scent as he tucked his hand into her hair applying more pressure to her lips.

His movement causing a moan to escape both their lips at the sensation as the front door opened causing Klaus to move Caroline beside him. "Caroline, I can still stay over right?" a small redhead asked from the doorway standing in the lit hallway preventing the two friends from discussing what had just transpired when Caroline got home. "Come in gen," Klaus sighed getting off of the couch without looking at either of them.

She followed him outside of their apartment building after having heard the last end of his conversation with his old friend Marcel. She felt red in the face offended that he would think that she was playing with him. Okay so that wasn't what he had said in so many words but he might have implied it. It's not like she planned on listening into his conversation.

She shoved his back crossing her arms as he turned around a confused look on his face asking her what was wrong with her, "Why were you talking about us with Marcel, or anyone for that matter." Klaus hung up his phone without saying goodbye, "I wasn't talking about us." He informed her as she rolled her eyes, "I was humoring Marcel. He was having a problem with Camille."

She looked sheepish but only for a moment reaffirming her stance. "So you're saying you wouldn't do it?" Caroline asked him, a mild aggravation lodged in her throat that a stunned Klaus noted. His grip loosened on her wrist his other hand coming up to wrap around her waist in one move. The fingers of her right hand hooked onto his belt loop as her left hand went to his waist then up his chest to push him away.

Klaus chuckled at the frustrated look on her face as his own hand that had previously been disengaged from her waist came up to cup her face. His eyes striking hers as his fingers traced the line of her neck as his soft lips kissed her temple. "No, I wouldn't." his eyes took on another color, darkening the swirls of blue.

"However if the opportunity did present itself again," he pulled back so she would see the sincerity in his eyes his thumb running over the curved line of her lower lip. So that she would hear it, feel it as he spoke, "I would be interested in making love," he admitted to both of them aloud, "As it is something I've never done before."

Caroline felt her heart stop at the movement of his lips feeling her stomach drop passed her feet and her body freeze at his words all together. He mind raced as Klaus confessed what he really wanted since that night they were interrupted all those months ago. She felt her throat dry, her tongue darting out to lick her lips grazing his fingers at the edge of her mouth.

She felt a spark in her before her reply came, "I'm all about new experiences," Klaus grinned widely his dimples showcased on his cheeks before he pressed a light vulnerable kiss to her lips. Caroline heaved a sigh as he pulled away before she could reciprocate. "That's funny, I can't think of anything better than my nights with you." Klaus tells her thinking of their nights in a shared shoebox of an apartment watching re-runs.

Caroline grins as he takes another kiss from her his eyes beholding hers after months of unsettled tension between them. She was glad that he had a huge smile across his face that reflected her own as his fingers played with her hair. "We should get inside," he marveled his eyes looking up from hers at the darkening sky above them.


	18. Closing Time

_**For my Roxstar**_

* * *

><p>Caroline laughed as she viewed the end of the Mardi Gras parade her smile was sure to light up the night sky as she stepped into the last bar on the street she'd spent the last two hours on. Her boots clicked on the old floors as her eyes widened at the old timey bar she was glad she had entered her eyes setting on the bar or more specifically the bartender.<p>

Her mind had her thinking about things words couldn't do as she approached the bar setting her hip on the side of a barstool waiting her turn for his attention. Caroline didn't wait long he approached her from behind the bar a look of intent before he smirked, "Hello Love," he said.

Caroline felt the flush on her cheeks grow, "Hi stranger," she greeted her grin broadening at the memory of his lips on hers last year. His own lips grew into a smile that warmed her all over as she sat herself comfortably on her chair.

"What can I get you," he inquired leaning his body over the bar resting his body on his forearms to whisper into her ear. His scruff grazing her cheek, "You know what I want," she said in response making him chuckle.

"Yeah I know what you want," he said stepping back as he tossed his counter towel down on the bar, his eyes still trained on her, "Stefan can you get this girl a gin and tonic, hold the tonic." He said to his friend as he jumped the bar coming to sit next to her in one smooth motion.

Stefan appeared a moment later with her drink in his hand smiling at the couple that paid no never mind to him as he set the drink down in front of them. "Fancy seeing you here," Klaus said his hand crawling up the side of her jeans her hand coming over his only to have it rise higher on his waist.

"It's the right time of year," she answered her mind racing with thoughts of things they had done that one night so long ago that still made her blush, that still made her crave his touch. Her other hand went to the bar searching for her drink before she took a sip.

Klaus smiled amazed that she was here in front of him again. When he awoke that morning to find her gone he couldn't believe it. He sketched her, searched for her just to confirm that she wasn't a part of his imagination but nothing seemed to console him.

Nothing at all like the vision before him of her in his bar drinking her drink with his hand on her hip rubbing softly against her skin under her shirt. Nothing like how it felt as she ran her leg against the fabric against his as she sipped her drink.

"Do you know how difficult it is to sit next to you and not kiss you," he asked leaning into her as if to whisper a secret tilting his head as he spoke to her. "To have that sweet smell of yours envelop me and not be able to do a thing about it."

Her hand moved from over his and went to his thigh, "Stop it," she hissed her breath harsh as she fought the feelings only he could produce in her shifting in her seat. Her eyes search the room for anyone paying attention to them as his larger hand covered hers making her head turn to face him at the contact his lips met hers for a moment.

Klaus couldn't help the euphoria she created within him her very existence was an addiction to him, he felt the need to paint, to write to dedicate statues or declare wars and dance in her honor. "I won't," he said pressing his forehead to hers.

Caroline's tried to hide her smile from him but he caught it, "And neither will you." His breath ghosted over her face as her other hand found its way to his neck bringing him closer to better kiss him with. She took a breath before she admitted something she'd thought about since she left him.

She placed her drink back on the bar sure he could smell the liquor on her breath but uncaring as she moved closer to him, "You're right it's hard not to kiss you now that I know what its like." Then she shut her eyes crushing her lips to his rewarded when his lips pushed back against hers making her moan with delight.

"Refill," Stefan' voice calling from a distance distracted them making Caroline's face bury itself in Klaus' chest as he stood up. "No need," Klaus said, "She's satisfied." Caroline hit his chest pulling away from him before he pulled her back against him pressing his body to hers.

He smiled as he held her chin making her face him, "That tint right there," he whispered with his thumb running across Caroline's cheek as gently as he can muster, "Mixed in with the paleness of your skin is my favorite shade of red." Klaus almost hums these words as he watches her squirm underneath his stare.

"Go out with me," he requested in the spur of the moment unable to keep a smile from his lips his eyes searching hers holding his breath as he waited for her reply. Caroline tucked her hands into her front pockets timidly as she looked at him.

"You're crazy," she responded softly as his hand reached out taking her own as if she hadn't spoken his eyes lingered over her skin. His rough fingers tracing over the lines in her palm delicately as he watched her under half hooded lashes.

"Please," he breathed as he lifted her hand to his mouth pressing a kiss to the hilt of her hand just before her wrist his warm breath tickling her. Caroline licked her lips watching him try to convince her slowly winning her over, "I dare you," he said teasingly.

"I'm too smart to be seduced by you," she said rolling her eyes at him, "Twice anyway." Caroline finished tucking her hair behind her ear feeling the need for another drink. "But Just this once," she said as she eyed him pointing a finger at him. "I'll let you take me out and when I wake up in my bed in the morning, you better be there." She stated.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: will be off the map for a week or so but I promise to update soon on everything! :))<strong>_


	19. Majoring In Love

"Is he here?" she shouted as she entered her childhood home with the yellow façade outside tossing her bag on the sofa along with her car keys as she turned her head in search of her mother. "Did I miss it?" she asked entering the kitchen where she heard the most movement peering in disappointed when she found only her mother was there alone.

"Stefan's on his way back with him," her mother Liz replied pulling their dinner from out of the oven not bothering to look at her daughter as she spoke. Caroline watched her place the oven pan on the stove top and pulling the oven mitts from her hands. "You should go upstairs," he mother turned her head stopping her work, "And change," she added in a snarky voice.

"You mean wash up for dinner?" Caroline replied as her mother looked her over disapproving of her outfit of choice. "No judging," she said with a tired grin, "I woke up late thanks to Stefan's video gaming episode last night and barely made it to Whitmore on time for my exam," she said in explanation. Being nineteen going on twenty and still living at home sometimes reminded her of how fun it was to be away.

Living on campus was definitely convenient especially in her first year of college but still she frowned thinking dorms were expensive. On a sheriff's salary with a mortgage, the dollar bills could certainly add up even with her part-time job. "I'm going to shower alright?" she said to her mother whom nodded her attention back on the stove not her only daughter.

Caroline sighed softly as she slowly walked into her living room seeing her belongings where she had left them she picked them up wrapping her bag on her shoulder. She left the front room to climb up the stairs her hands moving up to undue the bun in her hair that had sat there all day in her hurry out of her home this morning after her shower.

* * *

><p>"What brings you to rural America?" Stefan asked casually leaning his arm on the window sill of his car as he pulls to a stop at the main intersection. He looks over at the passenger in his car as he waits for the red light to flip its color to green allowing him to leave. Klaus on his right is silent overall but every now and again he smirks.<p>

Especially when Klaus notices him wave at the people of his town along the side of the road that recognize him then stop to look at the stranger in his car, "Running away from home," the foreigner replied cryptically. Stefan nodded in understanding his on turbulent life led him to get as far away as he could for his age. "I know what you mean," he muttered causing Klaus to turn his attention on him his eyes telling Stefan he was surprised by the information.

"It's one of the reasons I live with Caroline and her mom," he specified politely ignoring the man's odd look. The light switched casing Stefan to take his foot off of the brake moving to the gas as he began down the street once more his passenger shifting in his seat. "What's she like," he asked curiously inquiring about the girl he had written to back and forth throughout their fall semester as an assignment for his communications class.

He had an idea of her, she was strong he knew that much and filled with enthusiasm and no one really gave her credit for trying as hard as she did every day. The way she wrote was as if she had thought about everything she might say, point by point making sure to only tell him the best parts. Almost as if writing him an essay he would grade instead of just making conversation.

It was an odd thing to know a person was like that and not truly know them. He often thought about how much shorter he was than her or how soft her voice was. What she looked like, when he was at home he would see these blonde blue-eyed beauties but none of them matched her personality. Her words of encouragement when he would accidentally reveal something about himself he hadn't meant to.

They would write letters, or instant message, but never skype as she insisted it would be weird and if he was honest he was terrified of disappointing her. "And she likes cake, she's kind of anti-cupcake right now though," Stefan said loud enough to make him acknowledge someone outside of his wayward thoughts. He realized he had not heard a word Stefan had said but when the man looked at him he nodded in understanding either way.

"So anyway it's a good thing her mom even took me in after everything my father did." Klaus looked out the window seeing that the view had changed to small pale colored houses each different and the same as he rode down the street. "At least we can carpool to Whitmore." He heard the brunette say as he pulled into a driveway of a faded yellow house. He noticed her mother's police vehicle in the front and Caroline's small car beside Stefan's ancient car as he put it in park.

* * *

><p>Caroline tightly wrapped her towel around her body as she brushed her teeth muttering to herself to not be nervous, "So what if he's never seen you and you've never seen him." Her voice muffled by the bubbling paste, "He's just here for the semester." She shook her head after spitting the paste into the skin hastily rinsing out her mouth.<p>

She flipped her hair to the side her wet tendrils staying in place as she took in a deep breath psyching herself up before she left her bathroom. She heard Stefan downstairs laughing with her mother something that sent her into high alert walking faster down the hall to her bedroom. She opened the door peering down the stairs to make sure she hadn't been spotted naked before she entered her room.

She shut her eyes hitting her forehead against the door sighing in relief, "Thank god," she muttered lifting her head up as she turned into her room. "I was about to say something similar to that," an unknown voice said as she opened her eyes in shock at not being alone. "I'm Klaus," he said from where he was sitting at the edge of her bed with a dark look in his eyes.

Caroline bit her lip feeling overexposed in front of him her mind registering that this was the twenty year old that she would be living with. The guy she had spoken to almost every night for months since her extra credit assignment came up in her journalism course, the idea was to make friends with a stranger and exchange experiences.

That had led to a deeper friendship neither had seen coming speaking to one another long after their dual assignment had ended except last night because he was on a plane here to see her. "I'm Caroline," she stuttered waving awkwardly her other hand clutching at her towel to keep it from falling in front of him. "Did you have a nice flight," she asked moving forward her head held high making his devastating smirk appear stopping her in her tracks.

He stood placing his arms behind his back, "I did," he insisted tilting his head to her a smile gracing his lips making her turn red in different places as he observed her. "But we can discuss that after you've changed," he said moving passed her to the door opening it to leave her to change. Caroline turned just as he was about to shut the door still speechless, "You're even more beautiful in person," she heard him mutter to himself as the door closed.

She felt the air in the room leave with him escaping her lungs as his feet traveled to the stars and drying her lips even as her mouth watered when all evidence of him had disappeared but his scent. "So are you," she murmured swallowing hard feeling the need to take a moment to collect herself before she began to get dressed for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong> TBC?<strong>


	20. You Don'tt know Me

Klaus opened his eyes meeting his alarm clock curing to himself as he rose up muttering, "2:30 in the morning." He shoved out of his bed forgoing dressing as he went to his bedroom door accessing his hallway not bothering with the lights in the dark. His hip met the dining room table before he made it to his destination the incessant knocking on his front door.

He peeked through the whole his heart falling at the sight on the other end wet and cold from the rain still dressed in her white gown. He shut his eyes tightly placing a hand on the door as he looked at her sad expectant face her hand coming up to knock once more. He looked down wishing he was wearing more than he was his boxers unforgiving of his single state as he opened the front door.

"Hi," she said meekly removing her ruined veil as he stepped into the hall with her, "Caroline,' he sighed unable to deny his friend anything at a time like this pulling her close, "Your mother has called here at least a dozen times looking for you," he mumbled into her hair feeling her wet cold body pressing into his warm dry one as she held him back.

"I know," she said shivering, "I was just walking down the aisle and I kept going," she said her words muffled in his chest, "You weren't there to walk me down." she said but it sounded like an accusation, "Why weren't you there?" she looked up her eyes pleading for answers. "I wasn't wanted there," Klaus replied recalling his encounter with her fiancé to stay away from Caroline if he wanted her to be happy.

"That's not true," she refuted in his arms holding him tighter, "I wanted you there next to me," she told him firmly. Klaus had to bite his tongue at that knowing there was only one way he would stand on a alter with her and that was only if he was across from her not beside her. "I left him standing there with everyone watching," she said numbly Klaus felt his lips twitch holding back a smile as he held her.

"Now no one is talking to me," she shook her head on the verge of tears, "They're yelling but they aren't listening to me." Caroline said as she placed her hands on his chest, "Disappointed in me." Klaus felt his heart release the weight that had sat upon it for the last nine months since she had told him about her impending nuptials.

"But you're not mad right?" she said softly gazing up at him with hope in her eyes, "I mean, your glare is kind of heavy but I know it's because I worried you and showed up at your door at 2 in the morning," she began rambling as Klaus interjected, "2:30 Love." Caroline nodded continuing, "And I know Saturday is for sleeping, I'm sorry I swear if I hadn't just run out on Tyler I'd have another place to stay but I don't."

Klaus nodded once, "Come in," he led her inside, "Let's get you warm and call your mother," he said as she followed him onto the living room. He shook his head leading her back into his room, "You'll get sick if you don't change," he insisted as they entered his room. She flicked on the light switch temporarily blinding them both, "Sorry." Caroline exclaimed from behind him as he went to his chest drawer.

He bent over opening the first drawer looking over the contents before he looked up at her across from his bed looking like she felt she didn't fit in here though he enjoyed his view. He cleared his head looking away, "I presume your bouquet is all you have with you," he spoke to retain her attention as she nodded looking down at her hand before she dropped the flowers as if they burned her.

"Come here," he asked taking one of his gray colored shirts from the drawer and shutting it as she moved toward him. He reached for the remote by his bedside pressing the fireplace button the fire instantly starting below his television across the bed. "I'll get you some pants," he said thinking he should get himself some as well as his hands ran down her shivering arms.

"Thank you for taking care of me," she mumbled stepping on the tips of her toes to kiss his cheek her eyes filled with gratitude as she moved back to her normal height in front of him. "Whatever you wish for Caroline, you know it's yours," he said like he always said making her smile. The fact that she had yet to realize his heart was hers as well was merely sub-text.

"Could you help me," she said turning on her back so he could see her problem, "tiny buttons, seemed like a good idea at the time," she offered as he looked down her back to her bead detailed wedding dress his mouth feeling dry. "Please," she said reminding him of what she had asked of him not his sudden need for a glass of water.

"Of course," he said gruffly his fingers touching the ends of her dress meeting in the middle of her spine as he thought that had she said yes tonight instead of running away someone else would be removing this garment. His fingers trembled at the thought sleep no longer his top priority as his deftly worked down her back his fingers sometimes touching her warm skin.

He finished stepping back turning to look at the wall as she began to remove the rest he heard the ruffling of taffeta and silk and then his shirt being unfolded and slid onto her body. "Thank you," she said when she finally spoke her hand on his arm telling him it was clear to look now. Klaus turned his eyes widening at the sight as he took a deep breath, "Pants," he blurted turning around to opening the next drawer.

"I'm fine like this," she insisted stopping him, "Just some socks, a blanket and I'm good to go," she said gesturing outside of his room to his living room. "Don't be ridiculous you'll sleep here," he responded searching for his socks drawer knowing they would be too big for her anyway when he heard her sobbing he stopped turning to look at her.

"Caroline," his voice laced with concern as he observed her silently crying as she sat on the edge of his bed in front of her discarded gown. She continued to cry as he walked to her sitting beside her he didn't speak, he didn't need to that to console her Klaus just held her in his arms. Like he did when Caroline's dog died two years ago, like he did when she thought her bangs were cut too short three months ago.

Klaus held her until her sobs grew quieter, "I didn't love him," she admitted out loud sniffling as she did, "I always knew I didn't but he asked and I couldn't say no. I'm twenty-eight with no other prospects and a semi-good job that I like, you know?" she looked at him his eye bore down unimpressed. "Okay most days I like it! But he wanted me to quit that too," she sighed.

"Last week he went off the grid for that hunting trip and it should have bugged me that he didn't call for three days but it didn't," she said her voice growing stronger, "I would have lost it if I didn't hear from you for no more than six hours," she said he shook his head muttering, "Four," it was her turn to look unimpressed. "Fine four," she relented.

"Instead I was glad," she said relaxing against him, "Warm," he questioned rubbing his fingers into her back as he rocked her small body against his doing his best to relax her. She nodded thanking him as she yawned, "And sleepy." Caroline replied looking down at her feet, "And barefoot." He laughed softly at her quibble. "Get under the sheets and soon nothing else will matter," he promised looking to her.

* * *

><p>TBC?<p>

AN: Micheal Buble - You Don't Know Me


	21. Majoring In Love Part 2

Caroline sighed throwing her head down on her book in the college library where she and Stefan were supposed to be studying. She felt a hand on her arm making her lift her head, "Doing alright there Love," Klaus asked appearing out of nowhere. She shut her eyes embarrassed that he had a knack for catching her in odd circumstances.

Last week with her towel, the day after with her head against Stefan's door when she was fairly certain he had his friend Kathrine in there and three days ago when she returned the favor by walking in on him as he was about to take a shower. Needless to say it had been an awkward transition from talking every night through technology to actually communing together in person.

"I'm fine," she told him sitting up as she shut her book he sat down next to her before she could grab her bag and excuse herself. "I would take that answer but I don't believe you," he said his arm resting on the wooden table filled with her new books. She stood beginning to stack them all into a pile by size ignoring his concern. "Just because you don't believe it doesn't make it untrue Klaus," she supplied.

"True," he quipped with a tilt of his head watching her form as she moved around the table getting her things together her fitted clothing doing wonders for his imagination. She looked up feeling his eyes on her, "Should I text you to get a proper response then?" he asked leaning forward on the desk as she was now standing on the other side of him.

"Do what you want," she said shortly taking her small stack of books and her shoving them into her book bag, "I have my first class in ten minutes and Stefan never showed so bye," she said waving him off. She kept walking even as he called her name probably unsure of why she had a chip on her shoulder quickly trying to shrug it off even as she turned her head spotting a girl sitting down next to him.

* * *

><p>That night she lie on her back in her room staring at the faded glow in the dark stars she and Stefan had placed there when her mom said she was too old for a night light. She felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket making her move on her side to pull it out. "<strong><em>I've missed talking to you.<em>**" It was from an unknown number but immediately Caroline knew who it was from.

She moved her fingers across the screen typing back, "**_I know,_**" she replied hopelessly knowing she had missed their chats, her fingers itched to tell him so. Her phone lit up once more, "**_Then why did we stop?_**" it read as she imagined him downstairs on the boys level sitting in his room following through with his remark this morning.

She sat up removing her sweater as she text him back, "**_I don't know._**" Her responses short like her thoughts her mind unclear about how to feel. All she knew was that she missed him. She was wistful lost in thoughts of random words on late nights that would catch her off guard. Her phone vibrating once more a small smile appearing on her lips as she read it, "**_Don't make come up there._**"

His threat was pointless but it still made Caroline's eyes dart to her door it remained closed as seconds ticked by and her whisper of hope soon diminished. She looked down at her screen her finger moving across to unlock it once more, "**_I really don't know Klaus._**" Her text sent just as one of his entered her screen surprising her.

She squinted her nose almost pressing to the screen, "**_Because it's awkward._**" It read. She nodded forgetting it wasn't him before her. Another came right after, "**_Because I'm here._**" She nodded again feeling him putting her thoughts into written word. Her finger moved to type, "**_Yes_**." A single worded response that would annoy him considering the monologues she used to put together to send him.

"**_Do you want me to leave?_**" he text making her respond faster than before sighing as her message was sent to him. "**_No._**" she had answered as she crossed her legs together on the bed settling in for more of a conversation. His response was instantaneous her phone vibrating once more without a need as she was focused only on what it said, "**_Then?_**" he questioned making her huff exasperatedly.

Sulking on her bed she wrote back, "**_I don't know._**" She sat stewing in her own pot of self-doubt hesitant of whether or not she should explain her feelings. His reply was abrupt, "**_You've done it now._**" Her eyes widened bothered of what his words would soon entail. Caroline hugged her pillow texting him back, "**_Done what?_**" she waited a few seconds but no reply came.

Her heart sped up the longer she waited for her phone to light up her anxiety level growing with each second until he opened her door stepping inside without an invitation. Klaus showed her his phone her last text on the screen as she moved her pillow aside and stood up while he continued to move closer, "**_You shouldn't have said 'I don't know.'_**"

She ignored his remark pointing at her door, "My mom will literally shoot you if she finds you up here," she exclaimed moving to her left away from him so she could have more space. "No boys," she pointed at him then as she spoke, "Upstairs after eight and its ten minutes passed." She waved her phone at him to show him the time but instead it displayed her screen saver of a picture he drew and sent her.

He smiled then making her uncomfortable with the nearness of him feeling more like he was someone she wanted to be with rather than be friends with. "Do you always follow the rules?" he asked pulling her from her contemplations. He took a long stride in her direction she thought the answer was obvious, "Only when I want to keep my friends close and uninjured." Caroline replied to him.

Klaus smirked surveying her she hadn't felt this self-conscious before not even when she was being interviewed for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant by six of the judges. "So you'd be upset if I was hurt?" he reasoned to himself hope dancing in his eyes as he moved closer backing her into a book shelf until he was an arm's length away.

She narrowed her eyes on him annoyed at the mirth on his face as she hissed lowly, "Get out or would you like me to text it to you?" he smiled stepping away from her. Klaus turned walking the rest of the way to her doorway, "Sweet dreams," he wished her as he strolled out shutting her door softly behind him making her want to scream into her pillow. Then she heard her mom pull into the driveway.

* * *

><p>An: Posting another part of this tomorrow so I hope you like it! :))<p> 


	22. Majoring In Love Part 3

Klaus awoke the next morning with the image of Caroline. He shut his eyes a smile brimming his mouth at the vision of her last night blushing in her thin strap shirt and night shorts as they spoke. He sighed opening his eyes and getting up finally, just making his bed when his door opened he lifted his head to see Caroline returning the favor coming into his room uninvited.

Though not unwelcome he thought as he grinned at the fully dressed and lovely as ever perfection before him, "Something you need Love," he inquired fluffing his pillow once more before he placed it on his bed. Caroline's face reddened as she saw he wore nothing to bed but his boxers her face turning the other way in embarrassment though for him or for her he wasn't certain.

She felt herself grow warm trying to pacify the butterflies in her stomach as her mind flashed to the day she caught him half out of the shower. She directed her focus to the crown molding on the hallway ceiling as she spoke, "Yes put on a freaking shirt," her voice half-muffled from her hands over her face, "This is a family home," she asserted in a low tone as she came into his room shutting the door behind her.

Klaus studied her movements nervously trembling as she backed up against the closed door leaning on it her eyes still unfocused. "It is my room," he said lightly coming around the bed, "You came in before I could," he said but Caroline interjected her hand coming up stopping him from speaking or coming any further.

"Right well see that it doesn't happen again," she said squeezing her eyes shut his smile grew at the pitchy tone he had become familiar with whenever she spoke to him alone. He took a small step forward tickled at her trying not to look down as she looked up at the corner of the room instead her head moving higher up with each move closer to her as if she felt him.

Caroline tried to maintain control of her breathing as she sensed him move closer to her she held her breath waiting for something to happen. "Did you have pleasant dreams?" his voice filtered into her ears as she let her breath go. She thought about her reveries from last night most of them involving him and her and well.

She shook her head making the mistake of opening her eyes and looking at him, "Ugh," whined looking away, "Not so much." She heard him chuckle but ignored him as she moved to her right against the wall moving away from his growing proximity. "But about that," she tried to continue ignoring his increasing nearness.

Klaus stalked to her stopping just short of her warm body, "So you didn't dream of me then," he whispered softly against her hair and cheek. His fingers ran across her cheek softly another sigh escaping her lips he fought the urge to catch the next with his lips as he waited for her reply as his finger slid from her cheek bone to the back of her ear her head following after to face him.

Caroline opened her eyes lifting them to his the darkest of blues soaring inside that made her heart stop. "No," she responded shakily making the corners of his lips fall, "I did." The look of revived hope on his face shown so brightly it caused a shiver in her spine. "Really," he asked the look of tenderness throwing her for a moment.

She fought to collect her thoughts wishing for reprieve from the situation, "Will you not interrupt and look at me all cute like with the dimples and the chest," she said hurriedly making him laugh a smile coming to her lips as she grew comfortable with him next to her like this almost seamlessly as he leaned his body closer his hands on either side of the wall where she stood.

She scoffed at his obvious move turning her head to the side he leaned his head closer to hers his cheek brushing hers before he pulled back, "I'm not looking at you like anything but I'll stop if it makes you uncomfortable." Klaus said as her hands came to rest on his arms his body shuddering at her voluntary touch torn between moving away and closer all at once.

She saw the conflict in his eyes as she felt him shift almost pull away, "No don't," she entreated as Klaus smiled moving closer, "Just stop with that," she told him with a grin meaning his adorableness but wishing he wouldn't because she had dreamed of it for so long. "I want to know why all of a sudden you're interested in me."

Klaus' hand moved up to the nape of her neck tilting her face to his, "It isn't all of a sudden Caroline," he affirmed looking longingly into her eyes wanting in so many ways to show her to find a way to express the way he had felt for months. How he pined for her every waking moment falling asleep as she awoke to live her day it was wicked torture to him.

She eyed him bewilderment apparent as his eyes unclouded, "What are you talking about," her hand slide from his arm to his cheek, "You and I are friends, were friends," she claimed her tone more telling than she would have preferred as his other hand rose up over her own holding it to his face.

He licked his lips before he spoke desperately, "Yes we are," he uttered shifting his weight once more, "But I want to be more," he said uncaring if he was being selfish with his desires. After a small life without her Klaus couldn't see why he should part from her when they could grow together and learn more about one another through time.

Caroline grew in her own self inflicting anxiety sighing her head falling against his own as their foreheads touched creating an even more intimate moment, "But why?" she bit her lip feeling the worry lines forming on her face. He remained impassive their breaths mixing with one another's as they barely held onto each other.

His eyes taking in her exquisite beauty as they trailed from the softness of her hair to the paleness of her fair skin with just the slightest of freckles to the dark blue of her eyes and the sweetest of pinks on her lips. He could only imagine how soft they were as he spoke, "Is this the reason you've been avoiding me," Klaus entreated indulgently.

She pouted like a woman might caught in her position huffily replying to him, "I was not!" she exclaimed taking her rather reluctant hands from his body. Klaus in return closed the spaced between them cradling her body to his. "Yes you were," he stated lovingly, "You're even doing it now," she sighed against his face, "Stalling." Klaus teased.

"I did n- look," she said displeased with his tongue-in-cheek nature, "I just don't get it," she said caving to her inner thoughts sharing with him, "We've been talking for months and all of a sudden I can't physically bring myself to talk to you," she shrugged defeated as his hand came to rest on her shoulders extending as he took a step back. "It is hard." Caroline whined looking down at her feet.

Klaus smirked as he looked down too, "Well it is morning," he replied cheekily knowing that wasn't what she meant at all. Caroline looked up punching his arm hard making him yelp, "Seriously," she exclaimed half angry and half trying not to laugh at his attempt to change her mood with a bad joke, "I'm trying to tell you something important an you making light of the situation."

Klaus chuckled rubbing his arm, "I'm not making light of anything," he assured her brushing her bangs from her face to get a better look of her, "I told you last night I miss you." He knew she believed him because his heart sped up as her eyes locked to his, "All of you, our talks and letters, I'm at a loss over you Caroline," he confessed.

"Why," she asked meekly not understanding how he could say such things yet knowing she felt the same way but that was just who she was. She was always the girl the said or did too much, that always gave too much of herself away and here Klaus was accepting it and taking anything she had left to offer if only in return she would do the same. He couldn't be real - he couldn't possibly exist right now.

"Because I came here needing my friend," he explained thinking of the life he had left behind in search of a better one here, "And I got here and you looked like that," he watched another layer of blush come to her cheeks wanting to press kisses there. "Beautiful and so full of light," he said truthfully, "I see you move and I can't think straight."

Caroline lightly shoved him her hands on his chest extended so her fingers pressed to his warm skin feeling him shudder under her touch, "Yeah," she answered back, "Well it's not easy being around you either you know," she felt another smile tugging at her lips, "You're perfect it's so beyond annoying sometimes I can't even look at you."

Klaus' smile matched hers, "Like now," he remarked his fingers pushing her chin to meet him her head directly faced him but her eyes looked up instead. "Shush," she said realizing that she had somehow made it back to his door her hand coming down from his chest to the wall as he still held her to him. She swore his eyes dilated for a moment before he began leaning in closer to her as she opened the door.

Klaus didn't seem to hear a sound as the door swung passed him his focus solely on the Caroline making her come close to short-circuiting her brain as he spoke, "There's nothing complicated about meeting a girl like you and knowing what to do about it Caroline," Klaus whispered shutting his eyes when the front door opened and she stepped away.

"Hi Stefan," her voice cracked still looking at Klaus as she felt a whoosh of fresh air hit her filling her lungs with it. Klaus said nothing nodding curtly to the man who had just vacated the shower a knowing grin plastered on his face as he passed in between them. Caroline stood the farthest from him as she could in the hallway supporting herself on the stair beam as he observed her.

After a moment she nodded to him in ways of saying goodbye for now retreating from the hall to the stairs to enter her room before breakfast when she heard him. "I've known you only a few days and I can't help but feel I know you so well," he murmured so low only she could hear him, "Probably more than anyone," his words implying that she would come to him when she was ready.

Caroline turned her head her eyes moving to his as she nodded once her hand on the bannister as she climbed up until he was out of view. She made herself keep going her brain directing her left foot and right foot until she was almost at the end and forgot herself stumbling forward. She caught herself on the carpet of the first step but not before a sound would not be heard she looked behind her spotting her mother and a clothed Klaus at the bottom. "That was way more graceful than it sounded." she groaned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope you're enjoying! One part left I think! :))<strong>_


	23. Majoring In Love Part 4

Klaus removed himself from the kitchen table the tension between he and Caroline was so palpable he was sure her mother and Stefan felt it. His arm grazed her shoulder sending a tingling tremor through his spine as he began to the sink to wash his plate. Stefan's phone going off was the only sound he heard but in reality bit felt like he could hear her silence and feel her stare on his shoulders.

"Class was cancelled." He said with a satisfied grin stretching his arms behind him resting on the back of his hair as he looked from Caroline to Klaus. "Whatever will I do," he queried with a certain amount of cheek looking at the blonde sitting next to him looking like she might take her mother's gun from its harness by the door.

Caroline gave him a stark stare certain her friend was lying to them all, "Are you sure you don't want to ride with us to Whitmore anyway?" she asked glaring daggers at him. Stefan shook his head at her as Klaus continued with the pots and pans in the sink not involving himself in what was about to transpire exasperated she fought the urge to rise up and tell him to coerce Stefan into coming with them.

"Nope," said Stefan pushing his plate towards the middle as a sign that he was done, "But you two kids have fun!" he remarked to them with a growing grin. He began rising from the table as Caroline looked from him to her mother anxiously wishing she would not have to be alone with Klaus so soon after their talk this morning.

Klaus looked from the corner of his eye at her reaction admitting quietly to himself that he was also as nervous as she looked before she plastered a smile on her face when her mother looked up from the morning paper. Stefan moved closer to him coffee cup and plate in hand as he began to speak once more, "I'm sure I can help the sheriff down at the precinct."

Liz smiled affectionately over at him before returning to her article sipping her from her warm coffee as Stefan put his plate in the sink for Klaus to wash. The man gave him a look that said he wasn't amused but Stefan kept laying it on, "I had been planning on getting a few volunteer hours anyway," he said his voice oozing of fake cheerfulness.

"I would love that!" Liz said from her spot at the table missing the way her daughter rolled her eyes as she picked at the rest of her almost burned breakfast. Suddenly her appetite was lost absorbed by the flurry of butterflies that resided there every time she was with Klaus, so always. Stefan moved over to where Liz sat leaning a hand on her chair.

"Always happy to lend a willing hand," she looked up at Stefan with gratitude, a look Klaus knew Caroline wished Liz would give to her one day. He hadn't realized his head was turned all the way it could until he locked eyes with her and she looked down after a beat. "Great then!" the two of them said almost sardonically as they looked at Stefan.

Their eyes locked again after they spoke at once a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as she did so his face remained impassive but Caroline could see the light in his eyes. Stefan chuckled into his refilled mug as he moved away from the coffee pot and out of the kitchen leaving them with Caroline's fairly oblivious cop of a mother.

* * *

><p>Caroline sat quietly in the driver's seat stressed because she had spent the entire ride to their school trying desperately to avoid his taunting stare and the growing silence even with the music at an average level. She hummed quietly in her head as she turned into the parking lot quickly finding a spot in the student parking section.<p>

"Could you just not?" she cried her resolve breaking as she pulled into the spot closest to her distressed and needing to be free of the metal confine she was in. Her eyes beseeched him as she shut off the engine searching for a logical reason as to why she felt the need to know how soft his lips actually were her eyes drifting lower at the idea a glazed look taking over her face before she could stop it.

Klaus smirked, the movement of his lips waking her from their spell as she lifted her eyes to his maddened which made him smile harder. "I'm not doing anything," Klaus answered back removing his seat belt as he repositioned himself in his chair matching her intense stare they seemed to be caught in a game of chicken and the only real question was who would look away first.

He twitched sensing once again the tension grow between them as it had this morning and almost every time they were together alone or not. The heat from outside's sunny spring day was no match for the heat they were cultivating through their attentive stares. He enjoyed her little game the grin on his face said so, even as he licked his lips.

Caroline felt the warmth in her heart for him like never before at this moment in time as he leaned closer to her intent on winning a game she had stopped playing already. Before she knew it she was moving closer to him her body reacting to his she gulped as he blinked causing her to blink as well a jolt flowing through her as she did and her eyes met his darker ones again.

He watched her move closer to him a subconscious move on her part he thought as he surveyed her action and just like that feeling exploded inside of them both. Their lips meeting whole-heartedly in a soft and hard fight for dominance his hands found themselves over her cheeks caressing them softly a contradiction to the pressure his lips were applying.

His fingers tilting and adjusting their angles as her hands enrolled themselves at the nape of his neck moving and matching him kiss for kiss. Their breathy pants and elicited moans and sighs continued to build the flurry of emotions ensuing in them both even as they began to slowly pull away from one another stealing a kiss or two as they did catching one another's breath a taking it away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So is this the end? <strong>_

_**Happy Reading and thank you for leaving me comments on how I'm doing or how you think Klaus and Caroline should end up together! :))**_


	24. You Don't Know Me Part 2

Caroline smiled to herself feeling Klaus behind her as she made breakfast her heart aching with a greater love and respect for him in the recent weeks. His kind hearted nature was not one he bestowed on many people and while he spoiled her she had yet to to see why. She merely appreciated him, especially when he forgot to put a shirt on in the morning or change in the bathroom right after his shower.

She knew it was a harmless crush she'd had it on him for ages knowing it would never fully grow into anything else while they continued to be friends and she was with Tyler. The problem now was that her feelings were growing whether she chose to believe it or not and also that minor detail that she was no longer with and or engaged to Tyler.

"Don't burn that," he murmured into her hair before he pressed his usual morning kiss to her cheek making her neck warm and her cheeks red as she lowered the temperature of the stove. He reached out his hand to their left pulling the cabinet open above her head his arm brushing against her shoulder as he moved to her side winding her.

Klaus smirked to himself as he heard her tiny stifled gasp the catch of her breath had his skin tingling, he was no fool he knew eventually she would figure it out. His open stares, innocent kisses and honest gestures would not go unnoticed for long. Soon enough Caroline would have enough get curious and yell at him about it. Soon enough he would silence her cutting words with soft demanding kisses.

He could feel that notion exciting him to his very bones as he sipped his warm tea observing her lovely features from beside her as she cooked her omelet. "What's that look about," she asked with a quizzical look out of the corner of her eyes as she flipped one side of the egg over perfecting her breakfast. Klaus gave her a noncommittal shrug smiling into his cup.

"I should get ready for work," Caroline remembered aloud looking down at her simple blue dress brushing off some of the ingredients of her breakfast that had landed on her bust.

Klaus turned his head to look at her, "You aren't wearing that?" he mumbled as he picked at her pan taking a bit of her food avoiding her hand as she tried to swat him.

"No," she responded quickly, "I just didn't want to walk out of my room in my jammies." She finished quietly to herself knowing with his proximity Klaus would hear her anyway.

"Cause that would be so wrong," he remarked while scratching at the side of his face feeling her gaze on him as he set his eyes on the coffee pot brewing her breakfast drink in the corner of the counter top.

She blushed trying to elude it, the flutter in her heart and at the pit of her stomach but she would catch herself enjoying it. Making it happen no less reveling in the dark look of his eyes when she pulled her hair out of its bun after a long day at work. The way his eyes raked over her as she leaned over his pool table on Friday nights. Even the way he moaned in delight when he tasted her sticky buns at breakfast.

It was like she was a mad woman out for his attention taking in what he would give her even if she was just his friend. Ever since the wedding that hadn't happened she was looking at him differently wanting him to react to her in a different way. Thinking Klaus might see her in a different light but again this might have just been the inner ramblings of a woman with a heart on the mend and a mind about to fall off of the deep end.

"I just," she started with a soft tone shaking her head as she decided to drop the subject by instead placing her food on a plate for her to enjoy. The day was already stressful without adding the pull she felt around him.

Klaus looked back at her pushing away from beside her on the counter to take her plate and his as she refilled his tea cup. "No need," he said sarcastically, "I'll tell people magazine that you'll send selfies in later." He added teasingly for good measure his heart not entirely into their banter as his eyes trailed down her lean body.

Caroline scoffed, "Not funny Mikaelson," she muttered as she turned missing his stare as she turned her head and he directed his eyes to her face. He would never cease in his gaping, he loved to look at her even when it frustrated him. He felt it all the time the immense amount of built-up tension and sexual attraction that he couldn't begin to know how to navigate.

He didn't know how to be adult about the fact that as she lived in his spare room and cooked his breakfast. He could almost forget she wasn't going to be here forever his head shook away the thought as he returned to their conversation, "Not trying to be." Klaus answered back.

He felt her sit next to where he stood in her usual chair her motion letting him catch a whiff of the tantalizing shampoo and body wash she used when she showered at night. "I just wasn't aware I was supposed to be in formal wear for breakfast in my own home." He said hastily sitting next to her.

He reached out taking her fork and placing it into his eggs as he added with a wink of his eye, "I might have put a shirt on at least," she smiled unable to contain herself it seemed making him smile in kind.

Caroline grabbed his fork taking a stab at her own omelet muttering under her breath, "Just eat your breakfast," she couldn't stand when he was like this. Loveable and happy and just overall irresistible just out of the shower and perfect. It was as if he dried off in sexy and she could help the itch she felt to touch him.

She barely heard him as she tried pushing down her thoughts, "Why is the queen coming later," he commented with a laugh she looked from her plate to him realizing she hadn't heard the beginning of what he had said. She decided to play it cool.

She sat up in her chair cutting a piece for herself, "Forget it just pass the coffeepot would you," she asked as she took her first bite enjoying the taste in her mouth that caused her to shut her eyes and sigh with utter satisfaction.

Klaus could feel his eyes dilating he was certain of it even though it was probably an impossible notion as she succumbed to the taste of her food. He cleared his throat clearly needing yet another cold shower, "Weren't you going to change," he asked fidgeting in his chair.

Caroline opened her eyes her free hand waving him off as she ate uncaring of how she looked at the moment with good food in her stomach, "I'll wait until you leave," she replied continuing to eat.

Klaus rolled his eyes placing his hand over hers getting the blonde to focus on him and not her food, "Why," he asked her seriously.

Caroline dropped her fork tensing at the feel of his hand over hers sending a shiver through her as she fought to articulate words over how she felt, "Because." She replied inadequately.

Klaus scooted closer his chair most likely making a scratch on his very expensive wooden floor, "It's not like I'm going to watch." He murmured as he looked at the curve of her jaw and the delicate line of her inviting neck.

Caroline gave him a look, "I didn't say that," she began only to have him interject.

"Then?" he said his eyes piercing hers asking for answers.

She caved clutching his hand over her own his fingers in her grip as she told him the truth, "I'm up for promotion," she mumbled wincing. She was already so nervous and with her mom's voice in her head telling her she couldn't do it she was beside herself.

Klaus sat up scooting even closer until their faces were mere inches apart from each other, "Why didn't you say anything," he asked softly his intent to sooth her.

She sighed as she felt the effect he had on her as he began running soothing circles into her skin, "Because I didn't want to get excited when I might not get it." Caroline admitted to him.

Klaus smiled a thought appearing in his mind from not long ago, "Is this for the assistant buyer thing you were discussing with Bekah?" he said still in a low tone.

"Yes," she replied with a nod looking down only to have him speak once more.

"You're going to get it," he said with confidence her mouth turning into a grin as she looked back at him happily, "I'm taking you out tonight to celebrate." He affirmed.

Caroline began shaking her head, "Nik no don't go making plans we don't even," she said but once again he interrupted.

Klaus looked deadly serious, "I know," he told her sure of himself and of her, "You're going to get it and you're going to be fantastic at it." he complimented her enjoying her blush.

She sighed but her smile still graced her lips as if he had helped lift a weight from her shoulders, "Thank you," she answered and he almost kissed her right then.

"Wear the green dress," he suggested straight after beginning in on his own breakfast and sipping from her coffee before shaking his head remembering she only drank it black.

She grabbed her fork looking at him, "You think," she asked.

Klaus nodded, "Yes Love," he replied as he continued to eat from her plate only to have her eat from his for the next half hour before they parted ways for the day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Part 3 coming up! :)) <strong>_

_**Mostly cause you know I over do.**_


	25. You Don't Know Me Part 3

"I got it," Caroline sighed disbelieving of her luck her hands trembled as she ran them through her hair tangling her waves in her fingers as she leaned against her cubicle wall. Klaus was right, her head shot up looking from left to right as she went to sit in her chair. She pulled her phone from her purse her heart still racing at the news.

She typed in her password giddy to tell him the news when a text came through from him, "Speak of the devil," she muttered clicking her screen icon to view the message. "**You got it didn't you**?" it read making her grin, a second text came straight after, "**Tonight you know where after work, eight o'clock**." She rolled her eyes tucking her phone back into her purse without texting him.

"Are you and Klaus sexting," Kat asked leaning over the wall of their cubicle, Caroline's head shot up as her face warmed from her co-workers accusation.

"We're not like that," she hissed in a shushed tone waving her friend over so they could talk without their bosses seeing them.

"Maybe you're not but Klaus is," the brunette supplied with a laugh making Caroline's eyebrows meet in confusion.

"You think that Nik," she asked unable to finish her thought or her sentence but there was no need Kat finished it for her.

"Wants to jump your bones? Date you so hard. Marry the crap out of you um," the brunette made a fake thinking pose before she responded, "Yeah!" she said with such a carefree matter of fact tone that Caroline almost fell from her seat.

"So tonight," she sighed focusing on steadying her voice, "It's a date then," she asked her friend showing her his texts from earlier Kat almost squealed barely managing to cover her mouth as Caroline gasped for air.

"You're not wearing that are you," Kat asked gesturing to her green dress, Caroline looked down at her outfit then back up at Kat.

"It's not a date!" she said trying to reason within herself and to her friend.

"But if it was," Kat tilted her head sitting on the edge of Caroline's desk, "Is that what you would wear? On a date with one of the city's most eligible bachelors no less?"

Her hands went to the sides of her face as she tried to deny the excitement in the pit of her stomach, "All my clothes are at his place," she said taking in a deep breath to keep from hyperventilating, "It's not a date, Kat it's not we're just going out to celebrate."

"Are you saying you wouldn't go out on a date with him," Caroline stood looking Kat in the eye but the girl didn't bat an eyelash as she continued, "Or are you saying you don't want to him to treat this as a date?"

* * *

><p>"I look good right" she asked the brunette one last time after she stepped out of their shared cab the girl nodded at Caroline with a salacious grin. She turned her head looking inside the window of the restaurant before turning back to her friend. "Good night," she said waving her off as she turned to go inside.<p>

She opened the restaurant's door hearing the bell ring as she did, "Reservation under Mikaelson," she said and the woman behind the booth smiled waving her to follow. "Right this way," she said cheerfully as Caroline took a step forward swallowing hard. She tried to remind herself that it wasn't a date - it was just two friends having dinner.

It didn't matter that she stopped at home with Kat and changed four times, it didn't besides Kat loved to stir the pot seeing things that weren't really there. So what if she knew Caroline liked him it didn't automatically mean that Klaus carried a torch for her. It didn't so why was he looking up at her like that as she spotted him and began to move in closer.

Klaus stopped playing with the plastic straw he had been using as a distraction while he waited for Caroline to arrive. His eyes traveling from her shoes all the way up her calves to her thighs and the way her dress curved towards her hips and waist. The sight was enough to make his insides turn to liquid but somehow he was alive and his eyes trailed further up to her ribs through the valley of her breasts and up her delicate neck until they finally landed on the blushing face he adored.

He was certain the hostess had said something but he didn't quite catch it, "You changed," he blurted out incoherently. Caroline seemed to turn even more red at the accusation as she stood awkwardly he knew he should stand but his mind wasn't computing just how to.

"Here let me," he sighed as he figured out how his joints worked standing up from his chair and moving to her he leaned into her space placing a chaste kiss on her lips without thinking. He pulled back taking her chair in his hands and pulling it out for her to sit in.

Caroline's breath caught at the feel of his lips over hers the wind of his action lighting up her veins as she moved to take her seat. Her lips sought his out kissing him back just as chastely as she sat down in her indicated chair. "I did," she said replying to his first comment.

He cleared his throat as he went to sit back down next to her their knees touching before she moved herself further away, I can't say I'm disappointed."

Caroline felt the line of his pant leg brush her thigh making her feel warm all over deciding she should move away from that feeling for now, "Well I'm glad," she whispered tensely.

Klaus nodded gesturing to the empty glasses in front of her, "Wine or water," he asked with an arched eyebrow leaving the decision up to her.

She smiled at him for asking for her opinion knowing just how often she chose water over wine on a happy occasion, "Wine," she said assuredly, "I want to celebrate," he said with a lift of her shoulders reminding herself to loosen up a bit.

Klaus nodded waving to the closest person who worked there and asking for a bottle of his favorite wine, "I was going to invite everyone," he confessed once he had finished ordering, "But I was feeling rather selfish." He admitted with a devil's grin.

"Good choice then because I only wanted you," she confessed to him playing with the table settings distracting herself from the whirlwind her stomach was in at the moment. She looked at him from the corner of her eye catching his Klaus tilted his head at her explanation. "Here with me tonight. I can tell everyone else later."

He gave her a genuine smile as she turned her head to him leaning closer as he said, "I agree." They eye each other in continued silence the wine server coming and going without notice.

"You're the only one that's always there for me and I wanted to share this night with only you," she told him cutting their silence short. "As a thanks." she added apprehensively.

Klaus tossed his napkin aside from off of the top of his charter plate, "You don't need to thank me Love," he uttered leaning back in his chair pushing away from their growing proximity.

Caroline felt a frown on her face as he moved back she unconsciously moved closer to him filling in the gap slightly as she spoke, "I know, I'd rather…"

Her words were interrupted however, "Hello I'm Dana and I'll be your waitress for tonight!" the woman exclaimed, "Are we ready to order?"

The moment gone Klaus searched her face for the end of her sentence both of them ignored Dana at first but no one responded. Klaus was left to wonder what she would prefer and what it had to do with him.

She met the waitresses stare with an uneasy smile, "The lobster ravioli," she informed her pointing down at her menu her head turned to her date, erm friend, "And Klaus?"

Both women looked at him expectantly leaving him with no choice, "The same," he replied handing her their menus frustrated with the waitress already.

Caroline shook her head unsure of why he had just done that, "You don't eat lobster Klaus." She told him confidently moving in her chair to look at him directly instead of to the side.

Klaus's eyes met the ceiling, "Yes I do," he replied taking a sip of his wine.

Caroline took his glass causing him to look back at her then to her hand on his glass, "Your allergic," she reminded him daring him to disprove her.

Klaus shrugged taking his glass back, "You have my epiepen don't you?" he said unconcerned as he took another sip.

Caroling grew annoyed at his blasé attitude, "Yes," she huffed, "But still I'd rather spend the night with you at home not a hospital," she said without thinking.

Klaus met her eyes then with a look she didn't quite understand, "I mean not together_, together_ but like on the couch," she clarified quickly.

Klaus ignored part of that comment imagining her straddling his waist in that dress having it bunch in his hands on their couch as her nails dug into his back as their waitress returned. "Sorry more wine?" she sked clearly having forgot to ask before.

Klaus looked from her to the waitress, "Yes," he held his glass up to her, "And I'd like to change my order to the bolognaise option." He said with a devastating smile causing her to blush and Caroline to internally growl.

"Very well," she said as she topped them both off, Caroline's unnecessarily as it still sat untouched on her side of the table before she left for good.

"Do you like her," Caroline said chewing on her bottom lip as soon as the words left her mouth.

Klaus looked a tad caught off guard, "What," he asked choking on nothing.

Caroline stuck to her line of questioning unable to help the uneasy feeling she had going through her, "Do you like her? It's a simple question."

Klaus scooted his chair aside looking at her directly, "It's an out of nowhere question!" he hissed looking from side to side making sure their voices didn't rise higher than they should in public.

Caroline leaned in closer taking a cue from him, "No. It's a you're flirting with the waitress on my big night question!" she forcefully murmured back to him as he moved in closer.

Klaus sighed briskly, "I thought you didn't want to make a big deal about it?"

Caroline huffed once more rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms and legs, "I didn't when I thought I wasn't going to get it but now," she was cut off by him.

"Now it's different because you have it," he finished placing a hand on the table cloth just to have it bunch in his hands.

Caroline's eyes turned to slits before she blinked again, he didn't get it and neither did she. Why was she feeling this way if it was a harmless crush? "No, it's different because you excite me!" she blurted her eyes widening as she heard herself.

Klaus froze, "What," he entreated.

Caroline thought fast thinking of a way to retract her words, "I mean you got me all excited about it!" her hands gesturing to nothing as she tried to fight out her flustered look, "And here you are about to run off with her!" she whispered vehemently pointing to where the girl had gone, "And leave me alone!"

Klaus had never been as confused as he was no, okay that was a lie there was this one time before but it wasn't his fault she was wearing next to nothing on their family Cabo trip. "I'm not going anywhere with Danny!" he responded in the same tone.

"Dana," she huffed annoyed at him.

"Whatever," he replied just as fast moving closer to her until their shoes met. "I only want to be with you," he uttered with a breathy tone.

"What?" she asked her whole body moving forward to hear him say it again.

Klaus was at a loss his own mind betraying him with his thoughts, his speech, "You know at home on our couch."

Caroline felt her face fall, "Oh," she responded softly.

"Dinner," Dana said with an oblivious grin suddenly appearing with a servers tray their plates on the top.

"Go away," Klaus said after she had placed their plates down and started to speak once more the girl nodded with an odd look on her face. "Caroline," he started looking at his friend.

Caroline tried not to smile as the girl left but it was really hard then she heard him call her name, "Tell me what you want," he said with a low voice as he licked his lips causing her stomach to flip.

"I want to get our plates to go," she told him, "I want to go home with you." Caroline heard him clear his throat at that, "I want to do that right now."

Klaus spotted Dana off to the right and called her forward to ask for the check and some to go boxes without a second thought or fight about what she was suggesting. As the woman took their plates with a bewildered look Klaus sat quietly eyeing Caroline, "Why did you kiss me," he asked instead.

"You kissed me I was simply returning the gesture," she replied with a smile.

"No," he said leaning an elbow on the table as he surveyed her every action. "You never kiss me back and tonight you did. I want to know why," he said.

Dana returned once more with a sole brown paper bag depositing it on the table along with Klaus' credit card. "Have a good night," she said but all her cheeriness was gone by then.

"I wanted to," Caroline responded ignoring the woman until she took her leave standing up from her chair her hand reaching out past him to the bag on the table taking it.

"Is that the only way you want to kiss me," he inquired standing alongside her whispering his words right where her hair and ear met tickling the skin there.

"No," she told him bravely as she began from their table leaving him the choice to follow after her or not she smiled when she heard his feet darting after her at the exit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: You guys are super awesome that every time you follow or favorite I want to go to your pm box and thank you! <strong>_

_**That would be weird right? Can't wait to hear what you think!**_


	26. Majoring In Love Part 5

Caroline felt her breath mix with his even as they pulled away with matching grins the only thing parting them was the stick dividing their chairs. Their foreheads pushed together as their lungs began to function normally their hearts still pounding in their ears. She was the first to speak, "What do we do now?"

Klaus chuckled softly his hand still over the side of her face his dark blue eyes swimming in hers, "I'd like to kiss you some more but rather unfortunately your branding yourself class started in six minutes," Klaus sighed kissing the tip of her nose unable to withhold the grin plastered on his face from the feelings she evoked inside of him.

Caroline moved her head to the side her shoulders slumming as she whined, "You had to remind me of that," she hummed her eyes still on his lips. Those tempting, pleasing lips she should have spent this entire time kissing instead of avoiding.

"I did," he responded his eyes lit with amusement at her not wanting to go considering her felt the same way. He'd barely had enough time alone with her Stefan would have to get a thank you at some point if he could bring himself to do anything but kiss her or think of kissing her again.

He became distracted once more his other hand caressing the softness of her skin enjoying the little noises she made as she hummed with delight. "And your video editing class is across campus," she reminded him softly her eyes shutting as she pecked his lips and pulled away.

"I'm late already," he sighed moving his thumb back and forth on her cheek feeling warm from everything working against him, their body heat, the sun outside and his mind on overload with thoughts of how good she felt next to him in his arms.

She licked her lips her mind where his was seemingly as she threw him a crooked smile, "Do you think I need help branding myself," she asked her hand brushing the nape of his neck feeling the growing little hairs there since the last time he had it cut.

Klaus laughed as he replied, "No I especially enjoy that think you do with your tongue," he teased making her blush a shade of red he adored on her.

"Shut up," she snapped embarrassed before breaking out in laughter.

Klaus felt her hair tickle his arm as she moved before he could answer, "Absolutely." He kissed her again softly daring her to pull away but kissing her well enough that she felt compelled to stay pressing her angled upper half to him even tighter than before.

"I have to go," she sighed in between their longing kisses making his grip turn tighter on her back his lips pressing just that much firmer over her own.

"No you don't," he said as she kissed him one more on the lips before her open mouth met his jaw pressing hot kisses down to his neck.

"You're a bad influence," she remarked before she softly bit at his neck earning herself a groan as it fell from his lips after being built deep in his chest.

"I try to be," he answered back his hands burying themselves in her waves as she made her way back to his mouth connecting them once more as she giggled tickled by his response. She kissed him indulging just a little bit longer before her control tendencies took over and she pulled back softly.

"Just meet me back here in two hours," she told him wishing she sounded more authoritative than breathy but he seemed to get her point as she reached for her bag in the back seat tugging at it until it landed on her lap.

Her hand was on the door handle when Klaus grabbed her shoulders saying, "One moment," his hands skimmed down her arms to her hands holding them delicately in his own as if she might break.

He looked upon her as if she wasn't real, "What is it," she said her voice growing stronger the longer they were apart. He still bore his smile as did she but his had a little more wickedness than hers as he leaned in closer.

"You have a bit of something here," he replied his face stopping inches from hers she moved tilting her head to the mirror hoping to see what he meant when her lips met his and she kissed him. It was an accident on her part but after a moment she knew it was his intention all along and she pulled back playfully admonishing with a glare.

"I got it," he said in a hushed tone as he took his own bag from the back and opened his own door the air from outside giving them a clear judgment as he slid out calling behind him to her, "I'll see you soon." She threw her head back on her head rest watching him go he was so going to pay for that.

* * *

><p>Caroline floated to her class on a cloud that would soon be rained on by her ex-boyfriends appearance, "Blonde ambition can you move aside," he said trying to get past her to get into another classroom. Caroline's mood dropped shoving him inside of the room.<p>

"What is your damage," she asked quickly looking to see no one was inside before she shut the door looking back at him she huffed. "You ignore me, you date me, you break up with me and today were doing talking?" she exclaimed, "What's changed?"

"Who's that guy you were kissing," he asked getting into her personal space.

Caroline took a step back, "None of your business," she replied already upset with herself for being late and dragging herself into this situation.

"I didn't like his hands on you," he said jealously dripping from his words.

"News flash my hands were on him just as much because he unlike you is allowed to kiss me," she said reaching for the door. She felt his hand on her arm pull her back.

"Can't we just get back together," he said, "I'll even forget you were kissing him." He entreated his face just as close a Klaus' was minutes ago but Caroline didn't feel anything but a sickening knot growing in the pit of her stomach.

"I can't forget you and Elena so I'm gonna go with a now and you're going to let me go," she said gesturing at his hand on her arm.

"You're the one who brought me in here," he said.

"I make a lot of mistakes like you. This is just another one. He isn't one of them, now let go," she told him firmly her eyes vehemently focused on him until he did.

Caroline pulled the door open her bag swinging with the wind of her action spotting Klaus crossing her path bewildering her considering his class wasn't in this building.

Klaus turned his head spotting Caroline in the wrong room alone with someone else, "What are you doing not in class?" he asked her holding out her sweater in his hand.

"I was," she started at loss for words she shut her mouth.

"She wanted to talk to me," her ex said making his way out of the room with a smug smile on his face.

"Your sweater," Klaus said after the boy had left, "It was stuck to my bag."

"Thank you," she sighed looking hopelessly up at him, "Um that looked bad but I can explain," she said but he reached out and held her hand.

"Don't worry about it," he said turning to walk away she tugged on his hand pulling him back to her, "Caroline?"

"He's the one that cheated on me," she told him.

"Tyler," he hissed looking down the hall where the person in question had gone ready to march down after him and do him the favor of a black eye. She was a little surprised he remembered his name after only mentioning her break up in passing not wanting to dwell on it.

Caroline pulled him back however, "He saw us in the parking lot," she explained blushing as she realized no matter how intimate it felt it their make out session was on display to almost everyone.

"Did he now?" Caroline saw the light in his eyes return as he spoke making her shiver as his thumb ran circles over the back of her hand. She nodded looking down as he shifted closer until their toes met and his other hand tucked itself under her chin.

"If you're already late for class," he said making her nod her head at him before she kissed him again missing his lips on hers more than would seem healthy to most.

"I'd much rather be here with you," she sighed kissing him again not caring of who was watching yet again. Caroline sighed thinking at least now it was on purpose and everyone would know he was hers because she was here for him and he had come all this way for her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>An: I know I should have updated the other one and this one isn't so hot but today was way busy so forgive me. Please!<em>**


	27. Fight For You Part 1 The Meeting

_**So this is for Chelseab95 :)) I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Special credit to Caritobear for helping me out and getting me to post!**_

* * *

><p>Caroline pulled her leather jacket closer as the wind blew through the streets of the city she was in her feet pounding the sidewalk pavement. A satisfied grin on her face knowing in a big area like this no one could begin to find her here. Not a society of psychopaths or her mother, or even the outcasts she was fine on her own.<p>

Turning into an alley near the abandoned building where she had been staying the last few weeks she tugged her jacket closer to her chest as she looked from her boots to an unfamiliar face. "Caroline Forbes?" said the man in a devilish forging accent a knowing look on his face as she registered the fact had he had said her real name.

Someone had founder her was the only thought that jump started her body and she quickly broke into a run trying to move past the man. She rushed her and she began to struggle against him feeling a chill run through her body as she felt him pull something from his coat. She tried to scream but his chest muffled her cry as he injected something into her neck.

As the darkness began to come over her eyes shutting closed she thought she heard him whisper, "It's okay," she sighed feeling her body unwillingly relax sagging against him as he touched her lifting her up in his arms as he murmured, "You're safe now." She tried to hang on for a while longer but she knew she would be asleep before they reached the end of the alleyway.

* * *

><p>She awoke comfortably in a small bed on top of new white sheets the room looking like it was made purely of concrete and metal. She sat up still feeling sluggish as she did her feet dangling from the bed the tips of her toes touching the floor. She wondered who had found her this time the good guys or the bad. The room they held her in was different that was for certain so maybe these were the outcasts.<p>

"Caroline Forbes," a voice said surrounding her Caroline looked up searching for him in a window or an existing wall entrance finding none, all she found was a lone speaker. She looked up at it fiercely as if it was the man with the voice instead refusing to speak she stayed quiet. She felt fear in every nerve ending but refused to give into it as well, "Do you know why you are here?" the voice said firmly.

Caroline crossed her arms with absolute petulance in her stance was anyone to ask or see which she doubted as she responded to him sardonically, "Because you kidnapped me." She heard him chuckle into the microphone on his end but the shiver in her spine told her this was no laughing matter. She ran a trembling hand over the side of her face her mind racing with the end result to this conversation.

"We saved you," came his reply finally only confusing Caroline further before she could ask what her curiosity was begging her to he continued, "We know what you are," one word crossed her mind it made her stomach turn that they knew what she was, "And why you are running. We were quite impressed you could elude us for so long."

"You know nothing about me," she bit out moving towards the speaker hitting the wall as she jumped up to try and knock it down after a moment of silence. She moved back looking at it once more thinking maybe he had gone. She adjusted her shirt looking down she realized these were not her clothes they were undoubtedly different and she didn't recall changing.

She looked down finding her boots and jeans were gone and her favorite top and jacket anger coming to the forefront of her mind once more. As she heard him, "I know your father died protecting you," he said without tone. She gasped her anger diminishing to sadness then rising once more, "I know your mother works from the people you're running from."

"Shut up," she exclaimed forgetting she was talking to a speaker and not a person even though she knew it was useless but whoever he was he was angering her by pushing all the wrong buttons. "Don't say anything else," she told him pointing at the gray steel box that floated above her head taunting her without remorse.

"I know you're scared. I know that you feel angry she might kill you herself," he told her with more force, "I know you've thought about death. But I'll let you in on a little secret," she leaned forward listening to him intently, "There's a whole world out there for you." He said softly as she held her breath he muttered, "Don't take the easy way out."

She moved to the speaker once more hanging on to his every word knowing he was already gone, that he would not bother her any longer. She looked behind her wishing he would come back, it was easier to have him talk at her than to sit alone with her thoughts. She didn't know where she was as usual she was alone but this time it wasn't out of choice.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I hope you enjoyed my little version of this Divergent tale, It's amix of many stories and ideas and of course this is just the beginning.<em>**

**_As usual thank you for your favorites and follows!_**

**_Happy reading! :)) _**

**_I can't wait to hear what you think!_**


	28. Fight For You Part 2 Fight!

She was certain it had been more than a week that she had been here and she was even more certain she was underground now more than ever before. Her breathing was hard as she swung her body around using it as her only weapon as she fought her opponent easily besting the young man and walking off of the training mat.

Training was easy but figuring out what she was being trained for was the hard part. Still her curiosities put some much needed vigor in her step when her trainers eyed her surveying how she was doing writing notes or nodding to someone behind the dark tinted windows above the training area in the walls. Every day she thought today was the day they would throw something at her she could not handle but somehow she excelled in every lesson.

She had yet to meet the man with the voice again the one who had taken her, the only time she truly saw him was at night when she would close her eyes finding him staring back at her. His blue eyes watched over her, followed her even as she slept the mere four hours she was allowed a night. She hit the punching bag harder unclear as to how he was supposed to make her feel and what that had to do with what she was doing here. For what reason was she obsessing over him?

Maybe it was because the feeling was mutual between them, at least to an extent she thought because could feel it in the base of her neck that tiny little tingle that said he had found her for a reason. Whenever he was lurking about unwilling to be seen but she sensed him around watching, lurking around her. She wasn't certain whether it was a good or a bad thing but she was dammed to find out she told herself as she removed her gloves.

* * *

><p>Today was the last Friday of the month which only meant one thing it was one on one with her last instructor who would inevitably double as her future handler and sometimes if need be her partner. She was nervous naturally but a lot more confident than when she had first come here. Caroline's hand rubbed at her other hand her knuckles white as she thought about what information she gathered so far on him, he was the best there was on this side a side she had soon enough realized was the outcasts of society. She couldn't believe it she was on the side of the outcasts and they were not trying to kill her like many had lead her to believe. She took her time accepting her current situation her old life being gone her parents were gone and what little friends she had before seemed non-existent now. She was still alone but that was fine because alone protected her, it kept her level headed and without weakness.<p>

She would soon find her way out of this she just had to earn his trust. She only knew him by his first name, Klaus, taking a deep breath she placed a hand on the door she had been instructed to go to and opened it. Caroline lost in her thoughts walked into the room they were meant to meet in only to be knocked back right afterward.

She might have fallen back if it had not been for the hand that had caught her wrist pulling her back on her feet and into the room. She mentally shook herself upset she had been so caught up in her head that she hadn't been focusing on reality. She narrowed her eyes looking up from her hands to him as she heard her mentor speak, "Lesson one," he began smugly, "Keep your guard up," the voice said only this time it wasn't a speaker it was him again.

"Klaus," she said her guard full up now imitating her rage level as she charged at him shoving at his chest forgetting her training. She hated that he just let her, he didn't even flinch he was expecting it at least until she slapped him she felt a moments gratification when she heard him grunt. He caught her hand as she went for his face again she fought as she lifted her other arm but he caught it as well.

Klaus held her wrists at the small of her back her front pressing against his chest as they both fought to control their breathing. She could feel his eyes on her as he held her waiting for her to calm down she could feel her heart pounding and her heavy panting into his neck but she didn't care. She was just waiting for him to let her go and this time she wouldn't forget her training.

"Let go," she bit out grumbling into his skin but his hold was firm she struggled against him even harder than before feeling him steel himself in an effort not to be knocked over by her smaller body. He held her wrists with one hand as his other moved to the middle of her back making her freeze as it rode up and down it took her more than a moment to realize he was trying to relax her.

It wasn't until her breathing was back in order that she realized how oddly compromising their positioning was. "Done now," he asked softly his breath tickling her face. She blinked at the new sensation nodding her head he seemed to assess whether or not she was being honest looking into her eyes deeply before she felt his hold loosen.

He still held her body close to his hesitantly for whatever reason that may be Caroline was not complaining. She had been on the run since she was sixteen years old now closer to twenty one she still had not realized the effect she could have on people. The effect she could have on someone who was attracted to her because there was no way a person like that existed in this world especially not for her.

Still if they did she would like to believe they would look at her and hold her like Klaus was doing right now. "Now," he said seemingly breaking them from their trance, "The golden rule which is the most important to remember." He said moving away from her as she became aware of how close she wanted him to be, "Don't let your emotions rule you."

Caroline felt herself frown remembering herself, she wasn't here for him or for feelings. She was here to prove to him she was trustworthy enough to let her go on a mission. She needed to get out of here so that she could run away from this place, from everyone this time she was certain she wouldn't be caught. He was right she thought, her emotions shouldn't rule her decisions.

Klaus smirked as he touched her, his foot separating hers into a stance as his hands moved over her arms lining them up perfectly. He hummed against her face, "We do not love," he let her go moving around her, "We do not feel," he said as he moved to hit her. She blocked him as he tried again with more vigor she smiled to herself as she hit and didn't miss. "We only preserver."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Hi guys I hope you enjoyed the first part because here's the second! <em>**

**_Which story would you like me to post next? You Don't Know Me or Majoring In Love?_**

**_Happy Reading! :))_**


	29. Fight For You Part 3 Encounters

Continued from last chapter... Working on You Don't Know Me! :))

* * *

><p>She felt her adrenaline level rise in the controlled chaos that was their fight as they stuck one another at the same time. He was obviously bigger than her, weighing less than him she figured she should stay low attacking him at his core defending herself against his attacks. He wasn't using all of his strength that she could tell from his grunts but she was.<p>

For the first time since she got here she was afraid of losing a match keeping her feet steady she remembered her foot work. He knocked her on her back she shut her eyes as she landed on the soft spongy ground she opened them finding him waiting for her to get up. "Again," he commanded as she lifted herself up from the floor.

She waited with a smile baiting him her eyes telling him to come forward to meet her on another level, "You're sure then?" he asked with a crooked smile she blinked and he moved forward. Klaus moved into her space his chest barely grazing hers when she finished blinking, "You are not ready," He told her as she felt her muscles begin to ache from exhaustion. "Your fighting skills leave little to be desired."

She saw blood on his mouth a cut coming from the corner of his mouth and the bone of his cheek she could only imagine what she looked like her hair in array parts of her body already sore or throbbing. She had scratches on her arms as did he, "I fight better than anyone here," she responded to his critique catching her breath as she used his attention on her face as a diversion.

Her right leg came out hooking behind his ankle making him lose his balance as he came forward dropping on his knee his hand came out catching his fall. "I know when to pick my losses and I know when to keep fighting because it's worth it," Caroline moved quickly her leg reaching up and down landing on his spine.

"Plus, I'm a dirty fighter." She told him after he grunted his hand reaching out to grab her ankle she was lighter than him that was obvious. He tugged knocking her on her back just above him as he crawled over her his own breathing just as hard as hers. He had a smile on his face and she realized he was testing her, pushing her buttons on purpose like he had been before on the speaker.

* * *

><p>That night she showered wiping of the blood stains from her body satisfied with the notion that Klaus was doing the same at this moment. Her cheeks blushed in realization. She hoped he wasn't thinking of her as he showered. Not that she was well she was but not in an odd way she shook her head under the sprayer getting rid of any other lingering thoughts.<p>

Leaning her forehead against the cool tile she shut her eyes and listened to the water her slow breathing and the silence that filled the community shower. She didn't think to wonder where everyone was tonight she just kept focusing on her breathing. On the image her mind was playing from years ago the one memory that always followed her.

The day before her life changed, the day before her sixteenth birthday she could recall it at a moment's notice, what she wore how the kitchen smelled as she came home from school. The way her dad smiled as he hugged her when she finally got home, he was baking her birthday cake, her favorite. "Hi Daddy," she said cheerily as she pulled away from with a big smile.

She took a deep breath in the present her lungs beginning to hurt from the pain, "I miss you," she said a loud without meaning to. She felt tears prickle her eyes but she knew if anyone where to walk in and ask she would say it was from her shower. She pulled back from the tiled wall and began rinsing her hair out humming out an incoherent tune as she did.

* * *

><p>"Did I say we were done with today's lesson?" Klaus voice rings out from the empty shower room behind her making her body stiffen. She was naked, was her first thought panicking she pushed her hair to one side slowly walking to where her towel was at the end of the frosted clear shower curtain glad that for the moment her face and body was hidden from her instructor.<p>

"It's an assumption I won't soon make again," she responded keeping her voice steady as she wrapped her towel around her body covering up. Just as she did she saw his silhouette on the other side waiting for her to come out. She internally groaned at his need to prove he was the alpha male as she reached for the foggy curtain.

She pulled it open his eyes promptly met hers his face was red and she thought maybe it was because he had never thought about her actually being naked when he came into to bother her in the shower. She looked down trying to hide her smile as she turned her back on him, "Sir?" she asked as she began collecting her things into a small bathing basket she had been given.

She moved out of the stall leaving him to make his reply as she waited her hair still drenched and his eyes focused intently on her own as soon as he could. "Be ready to go in five minutes," he said before leaving again. Before her reply could come she was stalking towards the shower room door as fast as his feet could carry him leaving her with a painful smile.

"Don't call me Sir." Caroline heard him say before she quickly rushed to her room taking another set of work out gear from one of the drawers in there. She dressed hastily running her towel through her hair. She had just managed to get it into a low ponytail when she heard a knock at her door. Her body was on guard even though she had an idea of who was on the other side.


	30. Fight For You Part 4 Lessons Over

She heard the latch of her door unlock itself before she could even place her hand on it her door swung open and she saw him look her up and down satisfied with the outcome. She fixed him with a hard stare as he removed his hand from the wall next to her door where he had unlocked it from the outside with his own pass code she assumed as he spoke.

Her eyes shifted back to his, "Come this way," he commanded turning his back to her as he stalked away moving down the hallway. She stuck her head out of her room her eyes following his backside down the hall the motion lighting leading his way. She had a feeling he was the kind of guy who had the most radical mood changes she would have to endure throughout their time together.

If you were to ask her this would be the moment she would tell you that she was getting tired of being treated like his personal toy. "Are you coming or have you lost your use to me?" he tossed behind his back to her. She fought back the urge to scoff at him reminding herself there were eyes everywhere. He was good at making her feel inadequate which wasn't at all necessary she already did that on her own.

He wasn't like her other instructors - that was a fair assessment she was certain just from the handful of hours they had spent together today. She knew that he was laid back but that he could also kill her without thinking twice about it if he saw fit yet during trainer he gave her pointers made her stance better gave her tips on how to attack, on how to stay alive.

She took a look at his shoulders, his posture was a little hard to imitate it was strong no doubt but he seemed to be forcing it. He intruded on her thoughts and dreams. Klaus was an enigma of sorts like the men she would read in her books she wished to know what he thought. She wished there were lines on a page explaining him her mind seeking answers with unyielding hunger.

* * *

><p>She jogged after him slowing before she caught up with him her mind still perplexed at why he was walking down in this direction. She could sense him stiffen as her footsteps came closer. He didn't like that she hadn't fallen in step with him she presumed as she kept her distance. That reminded her of one of his rules always keep your enemy at your front never let them see your back.<p>

The exception to the rule was unless such an enemy was immobilized on the floor as you walk away she reminded herself as she moved in step with him. Her hair still dripping down her back but she ignored it observing him further his legs moving with purpose his hands still at his sides he was prepared, that was the word for it.

He was waiting for an inevitable attack maybe not from her but maybe from someone. It was then she had another thought, how many enemies did he have? How many wanted him dead? Who wanted him to survive? Her next question was could he teach her how to survive long after she's left here betraying what little common ground they had.

They were enemies of their society, the normal people above. She could tell he was different too, like her even. He hid it well but there were moments today while they were fighting where she felt it, that connection. Maybe that was why he was her handler, she thought.

"Where are we going," she asked finally after going through maze of hallways she was almost certain she could get back to her room from if she that was where he was going with this. Klaus looked behind him at her a smirk on his face as he pointed ahead of them to the last door in the hall. He didn't say anything it was almost as if he was trying to annoy her, as if he enjoyed getting a rise out of her.

These were all assumptions because there was no way he had been hanging around her since they met they had literally spent less than a day together. She shouldn't have felt like she could read his mind, open it up like a book she used to snuggle into in her old bedroom and read cover to cover. "Are you coming in then Love," he asked breaking her from her thoughts.

"Right," she said scrunching her lips up frazzled but she hoped in an endearing way as she scooted passed him careful not to touch him. She looked inside curiously as she had never been in this room before computers littered the area some ancient and some knew. She turned to look behind her to see Klaus leaning against the door watching her.

His arms were now exposed she realized examining the vein of his forearm and he bit his lip as he straightened walking towards her then past her their arms barely touching his warmth making her skin tingle. Or it could have been her wet hair dripping down her back, she thought wishing for that more than the ladder.

"I trust you've used one of these before," he said looking at her as he paused in front one of the lit screens. It was then she saw the lights were dimmed following her around the room, motion activated the other lights still dimmed, she moved towards him a single light was lit above them. "My mom had one like this," she said slowly as he gestured for her to sit down.

She did as he had instructed cautiously while realizing he wasn't going to sit down but lean over her back to look at the screen. "I preferred books." Caroline said nervously her need to fill the silence quickly making her feel warm. Klaus smirked at that response looking down at her as her eyes looked up at him she felt the beginnings of trust and that worried her.

There was no one else like him in her travels and she doubted there was anyone like him anywhere else in the world. It was easy to forget how much of a pain he was when he looked at her the way he was now in their silence, "Don't worry you'll learn fast," he comforted his hand touching the screen in front of her.

Her eyes followed focusing on what he was doing to the computer rather than what he was making her body feel especially when her eyes landed on the four carved into his flesh with black ink tucked into his elbow. She felt warm inside it was an odd sensation as she felt more self-aware than usual second guessing herself and ignoring his instruction.

* * *

><p>"Are you listening," he asked in a low tone a bit impatiently his free hand placing itself on her chair as he eyed her. She nodded focusing on the screen messing with the same icons he had mimicking his work to make it look like she was paying attention. She lifted her hand showing him exactly what he had just done glad for her incredible memory.<p>

Even when she wasn't paying attention a part of her mind knew what was happening it was something she didn't like to showcase but here it seemed necessary. "You have no idea what you just did," Klaus said with glee watching her blush as she copped to it. "Come on now, even in my lies I have integrity," he said shaking his head as he asked her to do it again and pay attention this time.

They stayed like that longer until Caroline began to see a pattern on the screen a tiny glitch right at the corner she moved her finger over to it feeling his eyes watching as she did. "Is this what you mean," she asked as she moved it to the center of the screen watching it shut down before her eyes. She laughed tossing her head back because she had finally got it only to meet with his body.

"Sorry," she murmured softly moving forward to keep from touching him further holding her breath as he brushed her ponytail to the left side of her face. She felt a spark light up inside of her as the spotlight on them shut off from lack of movement the only thing lighting the room was the ancient computer next to them trapping her between it and him.

"Not a problem," he said making her lips dry when he spoke just as low with his hand on her shoulder lightly rubbing at it, he might not have even noticed he was doing it. "You did good," he nodded pulling back as she let go of a breath. She licked her lips wanting some normalcy to return to her body as she worked to concentrate on what she had just learned.

"Thanks," she said standing up as he moved towards the door she stood by the computer waiting for him to say they were done. Now she was testing him, "Did I just learn something very important for the future or is this another dark area I can only know bits and pieces about?" she inquired arching her back with her head held his in question.

He turned looking confused for a moment before he smiled, "Time for bed Caroline," he said holding his hand out for her in an unexpected act of kindness. She reached forward grunted with the progress they had made in the last few hours. "Tomorrow's another day." He muttered as they left the room shutting the door behind them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Getting good or should I just end it? Let me know!<strong>_

_**Hopefully you have a wonderful night!**_


	31. Fight For You Part 5 Let's Go

_**Continued from the last chapter!**_

_**To the guest who wrote the review about being confused and it being based on Divergent. Yes, the idea came from Divergent but you don't need to know the plot of either the books or film to read this because I have yet to. This is just my idea from a prompt that was requested by the lovely Chealseab95.**_

* * *

><p>The next day she met him again he surprised her taking her tray from the breakfast table where she usually sat alone leaving her to follow. She stood disgruntled as she followed him down the halls one more time before they stopped abruptly in front of an office door. "Sit," he said as the door slid open revealing a room that looked like it didn't belong to the exterior hall.<p>

She walked in doing as he said much to her annoyance sitting on one of the guest chairs as he moved around the office desk placing her plate in front of him in the center. "Is there a reason you took my lunch," she asked as he began to eat her mashed potatoes with a grin on his face. "Because I'm sure you're allowed to eat something other than this." Caroline pointed out.

"Am I approachable?" he asked inquisitively leaning forward with her fork still in hand the mush on it falling back on the tray.

"Is this a test?" she asked after a moment.

"No," he slumped answering her, "Be ready to go in twenty minutes." He said as he rose up from his chair leaving her plate there along with the fork. "Feel free to eat here when you like." He said before he left the room completely disarming her. Caroline had no idea what had just transpired between them.

* * *

><p>She counted the minutes down on the clock in his office her food now cold sat untouched where he had placed it her appetite for that gone. He had a way of consuming her thought and dreams, it was easy to think and breathe him in when he was everywhere literally. When she turned around, when she trained, when she showered or slept she dreamt of him.<p>

When it was time she dropped her tray off in the cafeteria walking hastily back to the training room along with the others in her group. As soon as she entered he asked for her to line herself up with the rest against the wall confusing her. Why was he here with everyone? She thought but without asking why she did as he asked.

She barely had a moment to stop lining herself up against the wall when she saw him move his arm in the next moment a dagger came at her landing just next to her left ear. She took in a deep breath as her eyes bore down on him angry at his lack of warning as he stared back at her with a passive look on his face still his eyes told her he did exactly what he had planned.

"Can anyone of you do that," he asked coming forward as she looked at the stunned faces surrounding her. "Anyone willing to try," he continued turning to look at them once more another dagger coming straight at her. She didn't dare flinch as it hit the wall next to her other ear, "Anyone willing to bet their lives on that shot?"

"Me." She heard herself say, "I'll do it," she said her eyes widening as she realized what she had just volunteered for. She was angry at him for even attempting it clouded with it that she barely had the attention span to notice he was mildly surprised and impressed by her announcement. "If you are the one I'm throwing this at," she said not moving but her hand coming up behind her to her ear plucking the dagger from the wall.

* * *

><p>She held it in one hand looking from it to him her other hand coming up her finger pricking the tip as she eyed him as she challenged him in front of them all. The silence grew as everyone waited for his answer, no one moved or dared to breath but she moved forward. "Do you accept?" she asked her eyes twinkling as he took another step forward.<p>

She moved forward along with him, "Let's just switch then," came his reply as they crossed each other she could feel her heart pounding in her chest with every step vibrating in her ears. She heard every step he took behind her and every step she took moving ahead. She turned just as he did facing one another he barely blinked when she threw it.

It landed next to the curve of his neck, she heard gasps but her eyes were on his solely as they always were, his grin grew wider. "Again," he said plucking the other dagger she had yet to collect and tossing it at her feet before moving back into position. She kept her eyes on him as she bent down picking it from the ground and swinging once more.

She bit her lip trying to keep from laughing at where she had pointed it even if it had landed just where she wanted it to. She felt a rush of excitement at the look on his face, "I guess I won't die today," she murmured as he looked down in between his legs where the dagger had landed. His eyes looked up at her looking as if he was about to charge after her when red lights began to go off.

Blaring noises surrounded them as the ground around them shook knocking few to the ground around them. "To your rooms," he shouted to everyone his eyes intently on her as she nodded running along with everyone else. She held onto the walls keeping herself steady as she rushed to the room slamming the door shut after her she sat down in the office chair waiting.

* * *

><p>Caroline paced the floor annoyed as the ground shook once more this time its force weakened as it had been steadying for the last two hours. Where was he? She asked herself trying to keep from thinking awful things and then chastising herself for even caring. He was just another hurdle to cross in getting out of here she reminded herself when she heard it.<p>

The eerie creek that made her hold her breath recalling her books, this was the part where something awful happened. The lights shut off, the bulb of the lamp she had shutting off, the clock stopping its insistent ticking. The secondary power turned on and his office door shot open a frazzled looking Klaus on the other side his face shifting to relived at the sight of her.

"You're safe," he realized his words coming out softly as he came inside the dim lighting reminding her of their night in the computer room.

She stood up moving around the desk as she spoke, "Of course I am." She told him unclear as to why he looked so worried, "Why wouldn't I be?" she asked him as he came closer.

Klaus stopped a few feet away from her his whole body seemed to calm down at the sight of her, "I thought," he started befuddling her as his hand came out as if to touch her before she spoke.

"What," she asked making him recollect himself his hand stopping in mid-air and falling down to his side once more.

Klaus gave her a small shake of his head, "Never mind, let's go," he said holding his hand out for her as he turned to go back out seemingly in a hurry.

Caroline didn't move or take his hand, "Is this a drill?" she asked concerned because this whole situation was fairly elaborate. "Because I'm tired and not in the mood." She told him but he interjected.

He moved closer standing so their toes were touching, his face floating over her own, "It's not a drill." He told her earnestly. "You're being moved for safety," he informed her urgently taking her hand and tugging. "Let's go."

"No," Caroline responded tugging her hand out of his grasp and moving back to his office chair searching for her sweater.

Klaus looked angry once more, "I won't ask you again," he shouted coming for her thinking she was simply being stubborn.

"You won't need to," she said tugging on her sweater showing him why she had reacted the way she did before she took his hand and stalked to the door, "Let's go."

Klaus willingly followed after not giving a second thought to her hand holding his as he did muttering to himself the only word she caught was, "Women," right at the end of his rant to himself.

"Men," she murmured knowing he could hear her anyway as they hurriedly moved along the corridors Klaus leading her to where they needed to be. Turning a corner they found the rest of the people in the building some familiar and some new to her when she felt his hand slip from hers.

Klaus remained close whispering to her, "I'll see you in the morning," before he moved away the attention on their arrival by then.

Klaus began to move back into the hall as she followed him, "You're not coming with me." Caroline asked grabbing his arm which was a mistake because in the next second he had her pinned to the wall.

His eyes looked from hers down to her lips in the flash of a second stopping her heart, freezing her insides before she grew hot. His lips hovered over her own his breath tickling her face as he placed a kiss on her cheek, "I'll see you soon Love," he promised.

* * *

><p>Two days had passed calmly as they were transported above ground only to be put on a security train to be shipped off somewhere else. Caroline sat alone stewing in her thoughts of how any of this was possible, how she longed for the normalcy of her childhood bedroom and the warmth she felt around Klaus. He seemed to have disappeared a part of her unsure if he had been lying when he said they would meet again. A week passed and she wasn't as calm anymore waiting for news from him or of him but still nothing. She bade her time on the train in her own private room that was even smaller than her room underground.<p>

She timed the train stops and shift changes, she made sure to learn every inch of her room and who was allowed inside other than herself. She kept an open ear to the guards waiting expectantly to hear something useful but nothing of the sort ever came. Sitting on her bed once more unable to keep her mind off of him she drove herself insane impatiently waiting for something to happen.

Darkness fell outside from the smallest window she had ever seen when she heard her door open, it was inspection time and he knew it well they would search her. She stood up removing her jacket and undoing her hair bun standing with her back to the guard her arms out and her feet apart. "Well?" she asked annoyed waiting for them to approach her.

* * *

><p>"Something's happened," Klaus voice rang in her ears a small smile finally gracing her lips at the sound she turned not expecting to be so gratified in having him here with her as the door slid shut behind him.<p>

"What," she asked trying to shake the smile on her lips to focus on his words not him. "What's happened?" she asked approaching him looking him over as she spotted scaring and scab on his hands and face the rest of him covered by his clothing.

Klaus held her arms tugging her back from examining him, "Before I tell you," he said making her eyes land on his as he spoke in a low tone to her as if there might be others listening. "I want your confession," he whispered into her ear so only she could hear him. She shivered a the feel of his stubble scratching against her skin, his lips brushing across her ear lobe with just the slightest of touches from his teeth.

She shivered and he felt it, she tried to hide it as he slanted his head to look at her again, "My …confession," she inquired just as silently her eyes searching his. "I haven't done anything I need to confess," she answered. "About what, about who?" she asked.

Klaus licked his lower lip simply replying, "Me."

Caroline froze feeling exposed, found out. "I don't know what you mean," she told him as firmly as she could moving out of his grasp in the tiny room of the moving train.

Klaus moved closer, "Let me explain then," he murmured, "You stayed here" he gestured around the room meaning the train. "Knowing just how to escape," he said believing it was true. He knew it just as well as she did.

"I…" but the rest of her sentence never formed.

Klaus pointed a finger at her before pressing it to his lips curving it to his chin, "Don't try to lie to me," he warned her.

She pursed her lips, "I wasn't going to," she affirmed to him and herself as she straightened her shoulders feeling a chill in her uniformed muscle shirt and cargo pants.

"You stayed, why?" he asked again but this time out loud not with his eyes.

Caroline was caught between admitting something damming or lying through her teeth and having him not believe her. She hated that he had put her in a position to feel weak, "Because I felt a connection to you, platonic or not I felt it and I wanted to see it through." She said feeling his hands come to her wrists slowly rising on her skin.

Her chest began heaving softly as she spoke his fingers tracing over her arms, "If I had run I probably wouldn't have never seen you again." She admitted, "If I stayed I still had a chance."

His hands stopped on her shoulders as he fixed her with a stare, "You would have seen me again here or somewhere else." He promised, "I wouldn't have stopped looking for you. I would have found you."

She felt his words, her eyes hurting from unshed tears as she pushed them back wanting to keep her vision clear to remember just how he looked at her in this moment for the rest of her life as long as it was or would be.

"We're going up," he said smiling just when she thought he might kiss her again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hola and Happy Reading!<strong>_

_**Hope you're enjoying this little saga! Still looking for ideas for this! **_

_**Might come to an end in about three more chapters! **_

_**I made it longer because some people were saying they were too short so I hope you enjoy!**_


	32. Fight For You Part 6 Running

Caroline frowned moving her head back so she could look at him properly, "What do you mean were going up," she asked with a quirked brow. Klaus seemed hesitant to answer so she stepped away from him moving as far away as she could get watching his frown grow deeper with each step back.

Klaus moved to her taking long strides that quickly filled the space between them she had made with her smaller ones, "I can't tell you," he said softly, "Not here." He added noticing her frown but he didn't comment further as he looked behind his shoulder noticing the train was slowing down quite rapidly.

She crossed her arms sinking on to her chair watching him bend his knees following her down until he was bent down before her, "It doesn't mean I trust you yet," he said his hand on her knee, "I just have more faith in you than I have in them."

Caroline was both offended and confused there was so much he wasn't saying the weight of it seemed to be on his shoulders alone. There was something else that was different, he seemed less confident than usual, as if he had been through more in one week than most had gone through in an entire lifetime and he wished he did trust her enough to let her share his burden.

These thoughts were insane considering how not days ago she was considering escaping from their hold, from his penetrating eyes and her lingering thoughts of him stopped her. She settled into silence as he stood pacing her floor anxiously rubbing the back of his neck jumping at every noise that was made.

"Klaus," she said but he didn't seem to hear her, "Klaus," she called again he turned with his full attention to her. "Here's the thing," she stood up moving to him, "It's funny but it's true. I've known you for less than a month and in that time I've don't things I never even thought I was capable of."

Her hand shook as she ran it through her hair, "Things that you taught me and the things I knew already but I know that in all of that time I wouldn't have made it if it weren't for the idea of seeing you again because you never lied to me."

"You were always honest and I always trusted you," he froze then his eyes widen as if she had just confessed something she shouldn't have, "I trust you more than anyone I've ever know, I don't know how that's possible but its," Caroline didn't get to finish because his lips met hers instead softly chastely pleading her to stop talking and continue all at once desire building inside.

The train pulled to a stop causing their kiss to come to an abrupt end, "They know I'm here," he muttered moving to the window. Caroline's eyes followed him, "I was right." He murmured to himself before he went to her bedroom door opening it. "We have to go," he said behind him to her before he walked out leaving her to follow as usual.

Turning his head to her he kept a steady pace down the corridor as the train safety announcements went off. Caroline was certain they weren't allowed to leave their rooms until someone came for them but she stepped out after him anyways.

At the end of the walkway Klaus stood waiting for her to catch up as he strode down the darkened halls the lights going off every few seconds. She didn't know who he was kidding, she was the only one he could trust and he was the only one she could ever begin to trust.

The thing was should she still run when he needed her or should she stay and fight alongside of him? She took a breath following after him knowing she couldn't part with him just yet if ever, if he planned to leave her behind another day he had made a grave mistake. He kissed her.

With her mind swirling she ran after him catching up to him seconds later when the door swung open hitting the side of the train cart. His hands went down to her waist as Klaus helped her down off of the cart on to the gravel.

The door swung back with one final push of the train hitting her arm just as he moved to jump onto the opposite tracks where a train was getting ready to take off. He barely had time to pull her on before they were both left behind left on the train she still had no idea why they had left.

Caroline got to her feet in the nearly empty train cart shoving Klaus off of her as she did she winced as a shooting pain went through her arm alarming him. He stood grabbing her wet arm where he found blood dripping from the back where she couldn't see unless she lifted her arm.

She tried to shrug him off with much pain, "I'm fine it's just a scratch," she said assuring him even though it ached he shook his head moving to remove his gray pullover. Caroline momentarily felt the pain disappear as she watched his shirt underneath ride up with it exposing his midriff for a few seconds as he pulled it over his head.

"I don't need a sweater," she said blinking as she remembered she was supposed to be mad at him not attracted. He had yet to explain what had happened just now, why they ran, why she had been moved from underground and put on a train only to have him come back and escape with her.

"If someone finds us and they see you," he said forcefully in a hushed tone as he tried to grab for her unharmed shoulder. She ducked from his grasp a second time, "Stop it!" he exclaimed taking her arm finally even though she struggled to escape.

She used her weight to shove him over her dropping them on the floor, "No!" she told him their breaths mixing as close as their faces were. "You stop it I don't want it I'm fine," she told him but he smiled flipping them over so she was on her back.

"Take it for my peace of mind then," he said kissing her quickly before she could begin to reject him, she huffed underneath him squirming to get out of his grip but he just smiled over her. He held her with one arm placing his sweater over her head until she was hooked in it.

Her good arm came up shoving him slightly, "I'm mad at you, why would I want you to have peace of mind." She told him stunning him as she used both her hands to shove him the next time flipping him on his back just as before.

What's happening Klaus?" she beseeched him her eyes searching his for a reply one that had yet to part from his lips. At the word her eyes drifted lower to his mouth parted and panting waiting for her touch them with her own again if she so chose.

Klaus sat up not bothering to move her aside which she didn't mind as he tucked her loose hairs back, "Will you just a moment, for me then," he asked concerned it was the first time she had ever regretted how clumsy she was.

He saved her back there, he could have let her fall to her death and instead she just had a cut on her arm and her new found trust in him. In his willingness to keep her alive and by his side whether it was for loyalty or something deeper.

He bit his lip then took a deep breath, "We were invaded by the upstairs society," he said, "I made a mistake a deathly mistake." Klaus confessed regretfully. "I led them right to you and because of that people have died. Because of that I've found out someone was working on both sides."

Caroline's eyes widened, "Your mother was coming for you and I hesitated." He said as she gripped his shirt tighter a small amount of relief flowed through her at his words. Her mother was her mother at the end of the day but it still hurt.

"But she didn't," he finished looking down at her hands before taking them in her own, "Most of the outcast leaders are gone. If I am right which I usually am, more than half the people on that train just now will be dead alongside them by tonight."

"Unless we do something," she said breaking him from his revere his eyes shooting to her own as her fingers engaged his. "We have to fight back, that's what all of this training is for anyway. We can't keep hiding." She told him firmly moving to get up.

His hands left hers moving to her waist holding her down to him, "You always surprise me," he murmurs in amazement. She gives him a small smile as she leans in closer, "It isn't an easy feat with all the things I've seen."

"Because you're so highly regarded," she questioned with a smile trying to lighten the tense mood her hand coming up to brush at his short curls. "Remember when I told you I preferred books," she asked he responded with a nod.

Caroline smiled running her fingers down the side of his face, "I searched for you in every page of every book I ever read about love, adventure, betrayal, and oppression. I just had to shut the book to find you." She whispered as she shut her eyes kissing him nervously.


	33. Fight For You Part 7 Before We fight

Sorry I can't seem to write as often as I like these days but i do hope this will make up for it. :))

* * *

><p>Klaus held her to him her body flush against his letting her lips explore his without attempting to take until she demanded it. Her tongue nudging its way through the line of his lips making him smile at the corners of his mouth before he turned his head to allow her better access feeling a tug on his hair as he did.<p>

He heard her whimpers and sighs memorizing them feeling his fingers run over her soft skin at her waist and up her back from under her shirt as he held her. He had never felt quite like this before he was certain, he had kissed and he had done many things similar to this but Caroline made it better.

He could have planned for everything as a good little soldier but he couldn't begin to plan on her, her smile and her eyes looking into his. How she felt against him and how her body folded over his, the way she kissed him literally took his breath away and he would happily die for it.

"You're too important to just die Caroline," he said out of breath pursing his lips at the look she was giving him fighting himself to not kiss that pout off of her lips as he tried to keep her. His thoughts were to protect her from everything and everyone - from himself and especially herself.

"It doesn't matter if I do or don't Klaus," she said moving her head left looking at him tentatively, "We have to protect the people on that train whose only fault is being different. My mother and the people she works for, they have to learn I can't be controlled, people aren't born to be controlled."

Klaus softly shook his head, "What about me, what would happen to me if you died?" he asked pausing in the middle to lick his lips the taste of her hitting his tongue making him shut his eyes for a moment. He opened his eyes to her smiling and caught his breath at the beautiful sight.

Caroline straightened her head her eyes crinkling as if to keep some emotion within them hidden, "You would be fine, you would move on," she said assuring him tenderly. He pushed back his hands cupping her face as he fought to find his breath to form words to make her understand him.

He was a hard man to comprehend and even as she kissed him he could taste her apprehensiveness but he needed her to know if there was ever anyone she could trust completely it was him. For all of his complexity she simplified his emotions for her into one, love, he wanted to be more than that though with a deep breath he spoke.

"Caroline I need you to understand something." She looked confused but she sat still on his lap waiting for him to continue as the train beneath them sped on the rails. His hands cupped her face one more his thumbs tracing the blush of her cheeks his eyes engrossed by the quiver of her lower lip. "I don't want to be just one thing I can't be. I want to be brave, selfless, and intelligent."

Her hand came to his neck gliding up to behind his ear forcing him to look her in the eyes, "And kind," he sighed kissing the tip of her nose, "Although I'm still working on the kind." He swore her smile grew bigger as he finished those words.

He took her lips under his once more less than yielding in a softer and harder movement that had him swallowing her sweet whimpers and cries. "I don't even know where you're from," she almost purred as she continued to kiss him.

He smirked into her mouth moving his head to the side to press a small kiss to the corner of her mouth, "It doesn't matter now, I'm here with you." She sighed slumping against him feeling the dull ache in her arm as she held it over his shoulder.

She winced as she pulled his chest closer to her own her body arching into him as his hands brought her hips closer to his. "I have something I need to tell you," he says quietly as if someone might listen in here in the emptiness of the train cart. "Since I was young I knew that life could break us." Klaus whispered over her face.

Her eyes followed his as he began tracing the lines forming over her face to the tip of her chin pushing her head up to be level with his. "But now here with you I know we can also be mended, so mend me," he asked her almost pleadingly as he brushed his lips over hers.

Caroline disengaged her hands from his neck travelling over his shoulders and down the strong muscles of his arms. She ran her fingers along the marks and old scars of his skin on his hands before she could bring herself to look back at him.

Klaus waited for her eyes to lock with his before he found the courage to utter a word, "I might be in love with you." His smile was small and timid even as he held her tightly. "I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you, though."

Caroline chuckled lightly thinking that would be the way they would confess anything really, making sure they were on the same page before anything. "That's sensible of you," she replied smiling too. "We should find some paper so you can make a list or a chart or something."

She began to wiggle from his grasp to search the small cabin when he buried his head in her neck she held him once again loving the feel his laughter against her skin. His nose sliding along her jaw adoringly making Caroline's heart race harder than any danger ever could.

She pressed closer to him almost purring as his lips began pressing her ear barely there yet teasing, "Maybe I'm already sure," he remarked his words imprinting themselves over her flesh marking her making her body shake deliciously, "And I just don't want to frighten you."

She lifted her brow moving back to look at his face again as she found his own in a pout for moving away she giggled, "Then you should know better." Her face narrowed playfully as she dragged the tip of her nose up and down next to his taking pleasure in this moment when so much was still uncertain.

"Fine," he said giving in at the bite of her lip, "Then I love you." He confessed softly tucking his hand into her hair watching her eyes shut and open at the feeling of his fingers rubbing her scalp, "I love you Caroline, You're the only person I've loved. This feeling, it started the moment I met you in that alley."

She couldn't quite believe him remembering that day as it wasn't so long ago, not even three months she thinks when she realizes how far they've come since he took her against her will now she was running with him willingly.

"You're funny," she murmured defensively knowing that she had wanted to hear those words all her life but also fighting the need to protect herself in some way. Klaus frowned as she said, "Not," she said stuttering though she felt his words hit her chest like a ton of bricks hating her defense mechanism.

He felt her tense above him ignoring the cutting edge to her words he leaned in closer lifting his knees so he had better leverage over how he held her. His hands came down to her soft her hands kissing each one as he held them to his lips.

Klaus was as terrified as she was about this, he had fought these feelings to his very core without result and in the end had given into them wholeheartedly. He knew that she was afraid not of him or of how he felt but of herself,

He of all people could understand what it was like when a person is no longer convenient having been the forth Mikaelson son if only by name until he was sent to his death. He survived and thrived knowing the pain of having the people who made her were supposed to love you unconditionally could so cruelly toss you away.

Caroline felt the same emotions, in that they were the same though he also knew she liked who she was now, strong, seemingly ageless as she was wise beyond her years, fearless no less. While her father did love her, Caroline's mother was a confusing piece of work struggling to raise a child only to feed her to the wolves.

"I'll be your family now." He said with finality enjoying the shift in her demeanor his Caroline smiling affectionately at him looking at him from under those long eyelashes. "I'll take good care of you, nothing will happen to you that won't happen to me first."

She hooked her arms around his neck once more making sure he was paying attention before she said it, "I love you," she declared herself to him feeling his grip at her waist rise higher on her back holding her in silence their breathing the and the sound of the train still moving under them were the only sounds as they no longer needed to speak.

Soon enough it would all be over.


	34. Fight For You Finale

They waited until the mask of night fell over them once more to find their way off of the moving train Caroline's arm pain persisting now more than ever worried Klaus but he made no comment as he helped her up from the wet soil under them.

She placed her hand in his with a forced smile her teeth grinding against each other as he pressed a kiss to her lips to soothe her. She shrugged as they began their trek down the hill that would surely expose them if a hovering drone would pass.

They kept their knees bent taking careful steps both plotting in their minds how to get out of this, how to survive. Klaus knew from experience how difficult it would be especially with just them alone and Caroline not half through with his training. She was good without a doubt but was she enough to stop all of this without dying, without leaving him without her.

He turned his head to look at her even in this light she was enchanting, everything about her drew him in. he licked his lips wishing this was a different time, wishing they were normal or in an alternate universe where none of this mattered.

He wanted them to just be them in love without obstacle unless it was their own doing. He felt her slipping taking him from his inner turmoil as he gripped her hand tighter in his her body falling lower to the ground dragging him with her.

He held on to her hugging her to him as he fell on top of her they began rolling down the hill faster and faster. He felt twigs and jagged rocks by his ear, his back, his legs scratching at him. He tried his best to shield her as they rolled knowing she was going through the same every time they switched positions.

Finally they stopped hitting the bottom a small splash as they landed near a lake, there were signs everywhere saying not to go further, "Water contaminated," he muttered as he pulled himself up and off of her tiny body. "I never believed that," he said as he lifted her up on her feet.

"I didn't either," she said agreeing with him as she began dusting herself off stating at her legs and working her way up to her hair as he watched her avidly. She blushed at the look on his face as she re-did her ponytail the loose strands falling around her face as he stepped forward to her.

His hand came out, his fingers touching her face her eyes shutting at the feeling, "Please don't die," he whispered as his hand went to the nape of her neck and his lips met hers in the next instant. She sighed feeling tear welling up in her shut eyes as she kissed him harder asking the same of him.

"You too," she whispered.

When dawn came Caroline awoke wrapped in his firm embraced her arm aching as she shifted in his embrace her eyes taking in his sleeping face. She had made a decision, an important and stupid one. She decided to go on her own accepting her fate to save Klaus.

With him in the for-front of her mind she raced to the center of town where the building stood above all others crushing them down. She entered with little fear knowing when Klaus woke that he would most likely come after her and be too late.

She was met with her former mentor Ester, her blue ice cold eyes met hers sending a chill through her as she submitted her hands up as she moved to her knees. Another injection this time she felt it as it began inducing terrors. She remembered it from her first time here they were testing her endurance she knew it would be hours before she felt normal again.

She felt the black smog whish past her as she regained consciousness, Caroline felt her arm sore but bettering as she got off of the medical bed she was on annoyed that this was where she had landed herself. "Careful now Love. Don't want to pop a stitch," Klaus voice came from the darkened corner of the room.

'Oh the irony,' she thought as she turned to look at him confusion weighing in at how he was here. Klaus was strapped to a chair looking worse for wear but otherwise unharmed. Caroline passed out then men picking her up and placing her back on the bed.

Klaus resisted the urge to help her, his fingers twitched as Ester eyed them, "I won't do what you ask," he told her as she walked into the room.

"Then you'll die and everyone watches a traitor get what he deserves," she smiled coldly.

"Ester, the only traitor I see is you," he replied before she picked her hand up dropping the head of the gun she held in her hand over his head rendering him unconscious right along with Caroline.

Caroline opened her eyes once again with her hands bound her eyes adjusting quickly to the bright light around her a crowd of people surrounding but their eyes weren't on her. She looked straight ahead at Klaus. He held all of their attention as he was about to be executed she struggled with her restraints, "Let him go," she shouted.

"It needs to be done," her mother's firm voice flitted through the air as she turned her head to face her, Caroline fought against her restraints trying to find a way to get to him. She fought to think of a way to be free or at least right alongside him, dying together.

"It was you or him." Her mother said her arms on Caroline's shoulders shaking her as if trying to make her see reason but she denied it.

"Fine I choose me then! Kill me!" she shouted at her mother looking at her with wide eyes before the crowd began to grow louder. Confused she looked away from her mother towards Klaus.

"No," her mother told her unaware Caroline's attention was no longer on her, "I got to choose already," she said in response holding her daughters face.

"You won't win this war Mom," she said still trying to break free as her eyes met Klaus' "And I'm going to hate you for as long as I live!" she shouted hoping it wasn't for long if he died in the next few minutes.

"Which won't be long if you don't start talking," Ester said entering right as Caroline finally became free of her restraints using a trick Klaus had taught her.

"You're killing my only motivation," Caroline said pointing with her head towards Klaus as she slowly diverted her mother and Esters attention to him as she pulled out her mother's weapon.

"Give me a reason to save him then," Ester said looking down at Klaus with an odd look that confused Caroline.

"I'll join you," she blurted out shocking her mother and the older blonde woman she loathed.

"What!" they both asked shocked as Caroline pulled her mother's weapon out in front of her pointing at Ester and her mother.

She took a deep breath knowing she would soon regret this, "Join you, I'll forget everything and I'll join you if you let both of us go. That or I just shoot you both."

"Will he agree," Ester asked unfazed.

"For me," Caroline said shifting her feet, "For me he will," she confirmed.

Ester thought about it for a moment making Caroline wonder exactly what she had agreed to, "Fine, cut him loose!" she shouted silencing the crowd.

Klaus looks up at that moment and she gulps at what she sees in his eyes, his look hard but there's nothing they can do now.

"You better have a plan," he murmured into her ear as they were escorted to the leader's office Caroline's restraints now back in place as they walked side by side.

"Sort of making it up as I go along right now," she mumbled leaning in closer to him until her guard pulled her back a foot away from him.

"At least everyone is safe for now." Klaus said with a look at the man who put his hands on her, the guard seemed to shrink in sized the longer Klaus eyes him seeming to forget whom was really the prisoner.

"At least you're safe." Caroline replied with a slight nudge at his side relieving the guard.

"When you left…" Klaus started but Caroline shook her head as she shut her eyes remorsefully.

"Look I know what you want to say but know that I left to protect you from this and you came running anyway," she told him feeling about five inches tall as he looked away from her. He couldn't bring himself to look at her directly this entire time and it hurt.

"Yes, for you," he tried to explain.

"Because you love me," he said in a whisper with a small smile he couldn't see but felt.

"Yes," he answered quickly if not quietly.

"And I love you which is why I just saved you from dying a very public death," she reminded him hearing a dry chuckle escape him.

"I think you've cracked," he told her with a side look.

Caroline returned his slight smile, "I might have, so keep talking you're keeping me together," she said as he moved closer to her like before.

"Everyone's safe and will continue to be," he said reassuringly wishing he could hold her like he had that morning and all the night before.

"That's good," she said breaking him from his thoughts, "Keep saying stuff like that."

They stopped abruptly when Ester reappeared in the hallway, "He can't because they aren't," she said with a smile that chilled Caroline. "Come in," she gestured to her office, "We have some things to discuss don't we Niklaus?"

After hours of discussion Ester left the room leaving a silent Caroline and a seething Klaus in her wake. He turned to Caroline the moment the door shut behind them examining her from nose to navel taking in her cues before he spoke.

He felt she had the right to hear it now even if it was too late with a brief pause he spoke, "My mother is your mother's boss, he tested making sure she was paying attention. Her head turned to him but she said nothing in response.

Klaus took it as a sign to continue so hesitantly he started at the beginning, "I'm her fourth son." He felt her eyes shoot to his arm were his tattoo lie. Rolling up his sleeve he laughed ruefully, "The special one," he said softly as if lost in a memory.

He moved forward in his chair rubbing his face as he spoke, "Much like you my real father died by her hand when it was discovered I was different." She shifted closer which he took as a good sign.

He continued in his story, "I was sent away not to be protected like you but because she was giving me a head start. I joined the resistance in retaliation. She means kill me and if she can't kill me or turn me she will hurt you. I cannot allow that Caroline."

The determination was evident to her as it was dripping in his voice, his gaze and every pore of his being as Caroline moved closer to him. "I'm not asking you too I promise. I'm just asking you to hold out a little bit longer, to have faith in me." She pleaded.

"Then I kill her," he said boldly knowing they were listening in on them anyway.

"Yes, and I face my mother," she said as the door opened behind them Ester and Liz eager to separate the two before they took them into the re-training rooms.

Klaus kissed her quickly before he felt someone grab him, "I love you," he told her as they stood him up.

"I know," Caroline said as she stood up herself wishing things were different.

**Hours later**

They had found a way. The crowd rose above and destroyed everything in its path following the display Caroline had pulled off in saving Klaus in front of them all. It started with a riot in the middle of the night causing destruction all around the sleek buildings of the inner city.

The control towers were soon disabled, the city left in darkness as people fought in the streets with government officials and the like in hand to hand combat. There were screams of terror and no one ever truly knew who was winning or if there was anything to win.

Klaus stole away in the night searching for Caroline on every floor having found her in the highest one like a princess in the tower. The only exception to the Disney version was that she was already saving herself having attacked and brutally beaten what seemed to be a dozen men and women.

Her fist flew in the air but stopped short of his nose when she realized he wasn't their reinforcements but hers, "We have to go," she exclaimed taking his hand.

"Are you certain," he asked smarmily as he began to run her hand in his giving him the courage to keep moving forward his grip on her was just as firm as hers was as they glided through the stairs.

"What's happened?" she asked as they scurried passed a few guards unaware of them making sure to stay unseen and unheard. Her eyes went to the window where flames began to grow outside nearby where she grew up, she recognized it as the city park.

"The people have risen up against the society, they're chanting your name Caroline," he informed her as he held her closer waiting for one of the guards to pass them without hassle. "They're calling you their savior, the one for the people." He whispered into her hair.

"We have to get out there," she told him as she tugged on his arm, "there's no time," she reprimanded herself wishing she were more useful at a time like this.

"Caroline wait," Klaus shouted as her body collided with something sharp that sliced through her front causing a burning sensation and the warm blood heat to escape from her abdomen. She heard him shout her name once more as the guards attacked.

She fell against the wall seeing one come towards her she reached down to one of the men Klaus had already taken care of taking his knife and gutting the man just as he reached for her. "Stay down," she told him as he fell at her feet.

"Let's go," Klaus said as he grabbed for her half carrying her and half running from the building she nodded as she tried to ignore the pain at her side. As she tried to blink away the fact that she was bleeding out as they were escaping.

Klaus stopped her just as they reached a burning fountain, "Stay here," he instructed," Caroline tried to fight him on it but he was gone before she could utter a word. He came back not a moment later with a metal rod instantly she knew what he had in mind and she knew it was going to hurt like mad.

"Do it," she told him bravely lifting what was left of her shirt exposing her wound to him, his free hand came to her shoulder as if to steady them both before he plunged it right where she needed it to be. She cried out as he kissed her muffling her sounds so they would not be discovered.

"Thank you," she sighed when it was done he nodded simply hating that he had to do that for her.

"We should keep going," he said as he started into a jog waiting for her to get on her feet and join him with an uneasy look she raised to the challenge.

"Not so fast," Ester said halting them they both turned to the woman who even know scared Caroline to the bone. She was bruised and bleeding from different places but otherwise unscathed a fact that annoyed them both. It was true what they said, evil didn't die easy.

Behind Ester was her mother looking on scared, if Caroline wasn't careful she might think her mother actually was concerned for her. "Here you have us," Ester said gesturing to herself and Caroline's mother. "Are you going to continue running or kill me as you planned?"

Klaus looked at his mother and then to Caroline, "Klaus," Caroline shouted watching her mother as she pulled out a gun from behind Ester pulling the trigger. Caroline whooshed in front of him in an instant feeling the blow of the bullet cut through her just as fiercely as anything ever had.

She felt to the ground her eyes blurring from unshed tears as she looked up at the dark and burning sky she heard her mother cry out her name. She heard footsteps and another gunshot. Her body shook as she heard another body hit the floor.

"Caroline," Klaus called as he ran across the field unconcerned that his mother now lay dead in a pool of her own blood. Caroline turned her head to look at him her eyes catching his as her hand held her stop helplessly trying to keep the blood from spilling out.

He reached her cradling her to him as he heard her heavy breathing, "Stay with me." He cried hearing her mother's footsteps running away from them. Still his eyes focused on her own his nose sniffling as he tried to keep his composure.

"I love you," she whimpered as he kissed her face her eyes and throat resting his head over her heart, "I love you Klaus. I wish to stay with you, I do," Caroline shut her eyes tiredly the battle finally over she heard Klaus sobbing as she was carried into an abyss of darkness.

**Days later**

"Niklaus, she's fine her vitals are doing well," Elijah started but Klaus held his hand up to stop him from going any further. His eyes were set on her sleeping face, he wanted to be there the moment she opened her eyes for the first time since this whole thing had ended.

"She's on this bed because of me, I trained her and I failed." Klaus told his older brother shaking his head as he held her hand to his chest. "I told her emotions would only get in the way." He chided himself.

"I won't have my feeling for you viewed as a weakness," she grumbled hoarsely as she stirred in her place on the hospital bed. She heard Klaus take a deep breath before she opened her eyes wincing at the bright lights, "Can we turn off the sun?" she asked.

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do about the sun but we do have curtains," Elijah said in a serious tone making Klaus laugh as he waved him off kissing her hand. He was careful not to touch her in this state but he longed to wrap himself around her and protect her.

"The curtains would be nice thank you," she said moving her hand up realizing just how sore she was, and hungry. "What happened?" she asked when she realized she wasn't handcuffed to the bed as she was before.

"We won," Klaus said softly his eyes cast over her own with adoration making a smile fall on her lips as Elijah backed away to the door. "I presume you're hungry," he enquired leaving Caroline to answer. Her stomach grumbled in response making Elijah and Klaus smile.

"I'm sure we can find something for the savior," Elijah said as he let himself out of her room leaving Klaus alone with her. They sat silently observing one another as they heard his brother's feet disappear grins appearing the longer they viewed one another.

"We made it," she whispered and he nodded in confirmation, "My mother?" she asked quietly seeing some of the happiness die in Klaus' eyes as he shook his head. "Is she alive," she asked but Klaus didn't know how to respond as he wasn't certain himself.

"I'm sure we'll find out when the moment is right," he said definitively as he stood up to kiss her forehead, "Right now I want to hear about what you've been dreaming about." He inquired with a light smile distracting her.

"I dreamt of you," she told him with a blush, "It was rather dull," she informed him watching his face, "We were free to do what we wanted. Just a guy and a girl, we were ordinary." She told him reminding herself of the things she wished before she had ever met him.

"Who wants to be normal anyway," he asked playing along with her as he kissed her lips chastely earning a whining complaint when he kissed her no further. "Not me," he said and she nodded as she tilted her chin up for him to kiss her further.


	35. You Don't Know Me Finale

So this is the end of this one!

* * *

><p>It took Klaus a few seconds for his mind to catch up with the rest of him his heart and body which was already chasing after the girl of his dreams. He smiled genuinely at the sight of her walking away from him in that dress, putting on a display for him every curve of her that had played out in his mind year after year. She wore that for him something inside him whispered.<p>

"Caroline," he called slowing his steps as he meet up with her matching their steps and pace she tossed him a look but she said nothing as they exited towards their street. His hand darted out to her elbow taking it and promptly turning her around her lips meeting his in the next second. He felt her melt into his embrace as his mouth caressed hers.

His lips were soft and yielding against her own warm yet demanding, compromising and exhilarating, "Nik," she sighed slowly pulling away from his kiss eyeing him affectionately as he clenched his jaw longing to kiss her again her hand leaving his neck to wipe his mouth free of her lip stain. He touched her cheek as she smiled up at him he smiled in return as she gave her hand to him.

His other arm was still wrapped around her waist refusing to let her go, Klaus couldn't speak his heart racing even as his fingers held hers his lips softly running over her lips catching her small breaths and whimpers. His hand wrapped into the nape of her neck digging into her hair as she placed her hand on his back the leftovers still in her hand her stomach growling with anticipation.

His senses heightened,"I like kissing you," he murmured with a grin against the softness of her lips, "I like the way you taste of wine, mints, and something that's entirely you." He said making her blush under the night lights of the city.

"About what I said," she stuttered about to retract but he kissed her again his lips lingering over hers waiting for her to respond to his mouth as she saw fit. Her eyes soon shut as she followed in his dance their lips freezing time making nothing else matter as they continued fevering in their need for one another. For their touches and sighs their hearts aching with love for what was to come.

"We should get home," he murmured against her mouth feeling her nod as he wrapped his arm around her back and they began to walk once more with her head resting on his chest and the leftovers of their untouched diner in hand. "I would like to spend some time on a certain couch with a certain blonde I hear has exceptional taste in me," he murmured in her hair.

She hit his chest, "I like you don't I," she responded unabashedly as he kissed her forehead.

"Yes, yes you do," he answered back as they found their building after a few blocks he opened the door for her letting her go forward as she pushed the elevator door. He wrapped both arms around her waist her back to his chest as they waited and he began to kiss her neck, inhale her scent, "I think of you so often it hurts," he whispered to her in confession, "I could never get myself to stop."

"Don't stop," she murmured but she meant his warm wet kisses on her neck mixed with his hot breath sprouting delicious feeling at the deepest parts of her. The doors opened inviting them inside as Klaus gently pushed her ahead with his own body.

He pushed the button to their floor before the doors shut and anyone else could enter interrupting them. "Don't what," he asked teasing her as she turned in his embrace.

"Thinking of me the way I think of you," she replied, "Kissing me the way you were just now," she continued kissing his neck giving him a taste of what he made her feel. She pressed her lips to his skin lingering before kissing him again earning a groan as the doors slid open once more on their level.

"We should make this a more private affair," he murmured unlatching her from his body as they moved out of the elevator thankful his apartment wasn't that far away. She giggled into his neck making him curse internally as he forced his feet to move one at a time in line with hers.

"Don't be mad," she said suddenly remembering her hand going to the handle behind her as she felt her back hit the door. Klaus looked at her confused, "I think I left the door unlocked when I came to change, Kat," she felt his hand come over hers twisting the knob.

The door slid open as his other arm held her more firmly to him he hummed against her face softly shaking his head. "Indeed," he replied pushing them further inside urging her body to the couch as he shut the door with the side of his foot.

She removed his coat and her own the silence of the room heightening the feeling in the pit of her stomach she swallowed hard anxiety eating at her. She chewed on her lips the look on his face said he was trying to understand her words and actions.

She smiled exhaling, "This is really happening," she mumbled his face coming in closer to hers his lips gliding over hers as he nodded his head. She felt him murmur, "Finally," against her lips making her smile every part of her agreeing with him.

His lips were scorching against her own igniting her every pore and sinking into her bloodstream the closer he pushed to be against her. Rubbing his chest against hers creating a delicious friction the longer they stayed like this.

Finally he nudged her further her leg hitting the edge of the sofa as he eased her down on it his knee landing on the cushion between her legs as he dragged her down further. She sighed in content as his hands ran down her sides, "As much as I'd like to continue this," he murmured nipping at her ear.

"We should stop," he groaned as she lifted her hips to his urging him to continue instead of pulling away he heard her pleaded with him to stay over her longer. He took a deep breath before he kissed her again, harder this time more deliberately than before.

"Dinner first," he grumbled as her teeth met the skin of his neck, "You only get one first date," he said his words stirring something that felt like joy fluttering in the pit of her stomach. "I want a proper one with you that leads to me carrying you into my bedroom and we don't leave for days."

He kissed down the side of her face feeling her fingers cling to him as her hold loosened becoming vulnerable to his words. "I want nights and days of you and me, I want wedding preparations and baby showers." He whispered into her hair as he kissed her shoulder.

Caroline's hand reached for his face making him look at her as he spoke, "I want you to remember that even after all the time that has passed and will past you will always be the one for me." He kissed her hand and smiled at the way she looked at him before he kissed her again knowing this was only the beginning for them both.


End file.
